


When Life Gives You Lemons - An Otayuri Fanfic

by we_had_a_bonding_moment



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Otabek Altin, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Hot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of miscarriage, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, My First Smut, Oh look the smut is back, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanilla, Vomiting, but baby!, i write sins not tragedies, like Otabek is such daddy material, okay so smut hasn't happened in ages, otayuri - Freeform, probably won't for a while still, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 79,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_had_a_bonding_moment/pseuds/we_had_a_bonding_moment
Summary: Yuri has grown closer to Otabek the past few years since that fateful day in Barcelona when their friendship began.The problem: Yuri is an omega. And boy does he NOT want anyone to find out.As his relationship with Otabek grows, will he be able to keep his secret?Or will it be the wall that divides them?What other obstacles will they face on their road to happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on here. And boy is it STEAMY! Be prepared for explicit smut and swearing. I have a vague idea where this is going but I'm still writing it, so please bear with me if it is slow to update.
> 
> YES it's probably going to be another cliche omegaverse fic, but I NEED TO QUENCH MY OTAYURI THIRST! XD
> 
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

It had been three years since Yuri first became friends with Otabek when the reserved yet illustrious Kazakh rescued him from being mobbed by a herd of screaming fangirls. Since then, they’d grown on each other and Yuri found himself more and more drawn to him. The thing was, he had no clue whether what he felt towards Otabek was admiration or… something more.  

Here’s the problem: Otabek was an alpha – highly esteemed members of society – and Yuri… well, you could say Yuri was the opposite. Not that he would ever let anyone know that. For all they knew, he was a mere bad-mouthed beta, and he intended to keep it like that. It had been fine for a good, long while – he was what would be considered a late bloomer, so he was yet to experience the omegan heat ( _thank fuck for that,_ he often thought) despite being 18, but he was getting increasingly close to Otabek to the point where he didn’t know how long he could hide it.  

That brings us to the present situation. After a long day’s training, Yuri was left panting on the ice due to the exertion from the routine he’d just run through. Otabek was also on the ice; he had decided, after his defeat in the Grand Prix Final three years prior, he would train in Russia under Yakov along with the Russian skaters. Yuri didn’t mind – in fact, he was quite happy – but he found training harder when Otabek was around. He didn’t want to mess up in front of him and look like a loser. Not that he’d ever admit that. 

“Yuri?” Otabek’s concerned voice called from across the ice, jolting Yuri out of his thoughts. 

“What?” he called back, sounding rather irritated without meaning to. 

Otabek began skating his way. _Shit_ , he thought. _If he comes close, my heart’s gonna beat like crazy like it did last time._  

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked him, after having noticed Yuri struggling to catch his breath. 

Yuri tried to avoid Otabek’s overbearing gaze, genuine worry in his eyes. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, turning away and starting to skate away. He didn’t want Otabek to see the red flush he could feel across his cheeks.  

Unfortunately for him, his escape plan failed as Otabek caught him by the wrist. “Hey, wait a sec Yuri!” he said quickly, halting Yuri in his tracks. Yuri could feel his heart rate rising, fluttering in his chest almost uncomfortably. “I wanted to ask you something,” Otabek said, looking what Yuri could only describe as bashful. 

Scared of what Otabek was going to say, Yuri slowly, reluctantly turned to face him. _Did he find out what I am? Is he disgusted? Is he angry about something?_ A rush of anxious thoughts flooded Yuri’s brain, making his chest tighten with trepidation.  

Otabek seemed not to notice Yuri’s reaction. “I think I left my hat at your place the other day,” he said casually, though he didn’t loosen his grip on Yuri’s arm as though he was worried that Yuri would make a run for it. “Can I come over and get it when we’re done here?” The question was innocent enough, but for some reason it made Yuri’s heart beat even harder.  

“Yeah, whatever,” he replied, trying to act natural and hoping Otabek didn’t hear the slight waver in his voice. This was going to be harder than he’d thought. 

\--- 

The sun was starting to set when Yuri pulled his keys rather shakily from the pocket of his skating jacket to unlock the door to his apartment.  

When he’d turned 18 a few months back, he decided it was best to move out of his grandfather’s house and into his own place, _so he could learn to be more independent_ as his grandfather had put it.  

Yeah, well he was currently independently trying not to pass out. 

The cause of his concern was the burly, older skater behind him, waiting patiently for Yuri to grant him access to his home to collect the hat he’d left when he went over for dinner and to hang out a few nights ago. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket, which he wore over a faded black hoodie due to the brisk air of Saint Petersburg. Yuri couldn’t help but notice how the cold air turned Otabek’s nose and ears a deeper shade of pink. _Cute,_ he thought. Then, _wait. Why the fuck did I just think_ _Otabek_ _was cute?_   

Somehow, Yuri managed to unlock the door with shaky hands. Shaking from the cold. Definitely the cold… 

“D’you remember where you put it?” he asked Otabek as he pushed the door open and stepped in. 

“I think so,” Otabek replied, following Yuri in. He’d been to Yuri’s place so often the past few months that it was basically his second home and he walked in with such confidence and ease that it made Yuri’s heart flutter once more.  

 _Stupid. He’s your best friend. You can't think like that_ _,_ he scolded himself in in his head. 

“Got it!” he heard Otabek call from the other room while he hung his jacket up. 

Deciding to try and not act like a prick, Yuri went into the living room to where a Otabek was and said, “Well since you're here already, you might as well stay for dinner.” Without waiting for an answer, Yuri strode into the conjoined kitchen and over to the sink to wash his hands. He smiled a little to himself when he heard Otabek shrug off his jacket, clearly making himself comfortable. 

A few moments later, he heard the TV turn on. _God, why_ _does it make me so happy when he acts like he lives here?_  

After a while, Yuri was done and carried two bowls of pasta to the sofa where Otabek was lounging and sat down next to him, silently handing him one of the bowls. 

“Thanks, Yura. Looks delicious,” he said, taking the bowl from him.  

“Of course it looks delicious. I made it!” Yuri joked as Otabek dug into his meal. He joined, picking up his fork and hungrily shoveling food into his mouth. 

They chatted while they ate, just about little things here and there, like: 

 _How’s your grandpa now you've moved out?_  

 _So perfectly fine you'd think he never wanted me around in the first place!_ _Oh,_ _Beka_ _, did you_ _hear that_ _Katsudon’s_ _finally retiring after next season?_  

 _Yeah I had heard something about that. Wasn't sure if it_ _was just rumours or not, but seems legit now._  

Soon they had finished eating and had placed their bowls on the coffee table in front of the sofa while they talked.  

Yuri then noticed that Otabek still had a little spot of pasta sauce just below the corner of his lip. “Ah, Beka, you have, um…” Instinctively, Yuri licked his thumb a little and reached over to wipe the sauce away. He then froze, thumb still extended, realising what he’d just done. Suddenly a rush of blood flooded his cheeks and he blushed deeply, retreating back. “Sorry, I, ah-“ he sputtered, not really knowing what he was trying to say. _Fuck. Why did I do that? Someone_ _,_ _please_ _, kill me now._  

 _“_ Oh, ah, thanks,” Otabek mumbled, seemingly embarrassed.  

Yuri refused to look at him, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He didn't need a mirror to know his whole face was blushing a deep shade of pink. Then, he suddenly felt tender fingers touch his chin and gently  pull his head up to face Otabek. 

“Yuratchka, look at me,” he said quietly, and Yuri obeyed, shifting his eyes to meet Otabek’s. 

Without warning, Otabek's lips pressed against his own.  

Yuri’s breath caught in his throat, and his heart pounded in his chest like it was trying to escape. He froze, then all of a sudden a flood of emotions washed through him. There was no more doubt. Of course he liked Otabek in _that_ way. How could he have even considered the possibility of it just being admiration? 

Seconds later, he melted into the kiss, his hands finding the material of Otabek's shirt and clinging to it as he leaned in, showing Otabek he liked it. 

It surprised him how empty he felt when Otabek pulled away, even if it was only to catch his breath. 

“Yuri, I-“ 

“Beka, I like you,” He interrupted, the words spilling from him before his mind could catch up and tell him it was a bad idea, “have done for some time now. I just, I didn't want to ruin our friendship…” He wasn't sure where he was going with this, so he was grateful when Otabek spoke. 

“Me too, Yuri. I like you too and I want you to be my boyfriend.” He spoke quietly but with conviction, looking intently into Yuri's eyes. Yuri hadn't realised he was crying until Otabek moved his thumb onto Yuri's cheek to wipe away a tear. 

He practically launched himself into the older man’s arms, pressing himself against his firm chest. “Yes,” he cried softly. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” _So it’s not just me! He likes me too,_ he thought to himself, elated.  

\--- 

A couple of hours later, the two of them fell asleep on the sofa while watching a movie, Otabek's arm around Yuri, who’s head rested against Otabek's chest. 

Yuri was yet to remember the secret he’d been keeping from everyone, including Otabek, about his true secondary gender. 

For now, it would have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maaaaaybe the smut is in the next chapter (sorrynotsorry).
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: smut will appear  
> Also, although I'm sticking mostly to the general omegaverse rules, I'm not including the whole 'knotting' thing - yeah, they have animal-like instincts, but that's just a bit too animal for my taste. Hope this doesn't annoy anyone!

It had been about a month since Yuri and Otabek had confessed their feelings and started dating. Everything was going smoothly and their relationship had been growing stronger and closer. Not much had changed really as they had spent countless hours together as best friends before they began dating, but Yuri noticed how their interactions became more flirtatious and Otabek's touch lingered for longer. They hadn't, however, progressed farther than kissing. Not that Yuri was bothered by that. 

The idea of telling Otabek about his status as an omega constantly heckled him in the back of his mind, but he had yet to build up the courage to say it. _What if_ _he's disgusted? What if he breaks up with me? What if he's angry at me for not telling him._ These were all reoccurring thoughts of Yuri's that made him chicken out every time he thought it would be a good opportunity to say it. 

Those thoughts reappeared again when they were left alone in the rink after practice. Everyone else had gone home, save for the staff member who had to clear the ice and lock up when they were done. Yuri had wanted to get in a bit of extra practice, and Otabek wanted to stay with him. _Probably wants to mooch free food off of me again,_ Yuri thought with a snicker.  

Well, at least he thought they were alone.  

Turns out Yuuri had left a bag at the rink, which became apparent when he walked in with Viktor just as Yuri was preparing to do a triple axel, which made him mess up on the take-off and stumble, crashing to the ground.  

 _Ouch._  

“Yuri!” he heard the Japanese Yuuri cry in shock as he moved to get up. 

“You stupid Katsudon!” he shouted from the ice. “You fucking distracted me, barging in here like that!” He hadn't realised that Otabek had rushed over to his side until he felt gentle hand of his forearms, helping him up. “I’m fine, Beka,” he said quietly to the Kazakh as he brushed ice off of Yuri's shirt. 

“Your arm!” Otabek exclaimed with concern, holding Yuri's left arm out. Only then did Yuri feel the sting of the scrape just below his elbow, which was welling up with small beads of blood. 

“It's fine, just a scratch,” he said, placing a cool hand over it. _Fucking stings though,_ he cursed in his head. 

The other two skaters remained quiet, watching with concern from the sideline. Yuri hadn't mentioned his relationship with Otabek to them, but it seemed they got the message to stay away and let Otabek deal with him. 

Speaking of which, Otabek was standing awfully close. 

A strong, amazing scent was emanating  from him, which smelled to Yuri like summer berries. _Alpha pheromones,_ he thought to himself, unwittingly inhaling deeper. 

A sudden rush of heat flooded through Yuri from the pit of his stomach, like he'd eaten lava, and something else – another sensation – lit every nerve he had on fire.  

 _Shit._  

His knees went suddenly weak and he knelt on the ice, bracing himself with his hands as the sensation rushed through him again, making him shake uncontrollably. _Arousal,_ he realised, but it was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Another rush of warmth hit him and he felt something soak his pants. _Fuck fuck fuck! Am I in heat? Is this what it feels like?_  

He was vaguely aware of Otabek saying something, sounding panicked, but also sounding restrained, like a dog being held back from running on a leash. Then, hands were on him and he was being helped into a standing position. _These aren't_ _Otabek's_ _hands,_ he registered, and through tears he hadn't realised were leaking from his eyes, he saw it was Yuuri helping him to his feet and off the ice. 

 _Of course, he_ _’s also an omega,_ Yuri thought briefly before being attacked by another wave of excruciating… the only way he could describe it was _desire._ He needed something desperately. No, not something. Some _one_. Otabek. 

He vaguely registered that he was now in the locker room alone with Yuuri, and he slid down the wall to the floor, clutching his knees to his chest. “Otabek,” he whimpered through the tears as another wave hit him, feeling the wetness in his pants grow. He knew Yuuri was trying to help, albeit pointlessly as he panicked as well, but Yuuri wasn't what he needed.  

“Yuri, if Otabek comes in here… do you know what that means?” _Ah. That’s right._ He thought Yuuri might have guessed about his relationship with Otabek, but obviously he was unsure.  

Yuri managed to weakly nod his head. “Beka,” he whimpered, sweat sticking his hair to his skin. 

Yuuri gave the young Russian a final knowing, empathetic look before finally leaving, hopefully to get Otabek. 

Moments later, just as another wave of aching desire burned in his lower area, Otabek practically burst through the door, looking almost as terrified as he felt. 

“Yuri?” he gasped, seeing the crumpled mess of Yuri on the ground. _And probably smelling my pheromones,_ Yuri added mentally. 

“Help me, Beka,” he whined. He hated how pitiful he sounded, but he was consumed by his heat. “Please,” he whispered.  

“No. Not here,” Otabek said with an almost strangled voice. He was clearly restraining himself hard. “Wait right here. I’ll get Katsuki to take you home and I’ll follow right behind, okay?” He shucked off his jacket and, careful not to get too close, wrapped it around Yuri’s shoulders before hastily leaving the room.  

Otabek’s alpha scent on the jacket temporarily calmed Yuri as he snuggled into it, breathing it in deeply. When Yuuri came back in and hurried over to help him up, he was at least able to stand and let the older omega lead him out, leaning on him heavily all the way to the car. _Who_ _’s car is this?_ Yuri thought, though he got in anyway. In hindsight, he realised it was probably Viktor’s.  

Luckily his apartment was only a short drive away, so it wasn't long before he was being beckoned out the car by a nervous Yuuri. He was so blinded by his heat, he didn't notice the little pool of wetness he left behind on the leather seat. He was glad that Yuuri seemed to know what he was doing when it came to the apartment number and house keys, because he was barely able to stand. That was reconfirmed when his heat hit him again like a truck, causing his knees to buckle and making him fall just next to the car. 

Except he didn't fall.  

A strong, sturdy pair of arms swept him up, and he was consumed in the intoxicating berry scent of Otabek. He heard Otabek thank Yuuri and dismiss him, promising to take care of Yuri, and carry him into his apartment. Yuri clung to him tightly, whimpering quietly as he was taken to his bedroom and gently placed onto his bed.  

Yuri still clung to Otabek, pulling him down and folding himself into his arms, kissing his neck. Otabek seemed to lose some of his strenuous control and pulled Yuri’s face up to his own to kiss him fervently. Yuri kissed him back as though Otabek’s lips were his life source and he'd been starved of it. At some point his sweat-soaked shirt had been removed, and he tugged on Otabek's, indicating for him to take it off too until both their chests were bare. Otabek roughly trailed kisses down Yuri’s neck and chest, his tongue flicking over Yuri’s nipple, which elicited a moan from the omega.  

“Beka,” Yuri moaned, gripping Otabek’s shoulders, his nails digging into the flesh, leaving crescent-shaped grooves. “Please. I want you. I need you,” he begged, his heat getting control over his better judgement. _God, I sound so fucking needy._  

 _“_ Yuri,” Otabek groaned. It was so obvious to Yuri that Otabek was holding back, and he knew it was for his sake. “I need you to say it. I need your permission.” Despite being completely controlled by the heat, Yuri’s pulse jumped at his words. _Even now, he’s putting me_ _first,_ he realised. 

“Otabek! Fuck me!” he moaned loudly as, through the fabric of their pants, he felt Otabek’s hardened dick rub against his own, causing pleasure to shoot down his body. 

At that, Otabek growled, his alpha instincts taking over as he swiftly pulled Yuri’s pants and underwear off, followed by his own, discarding them on the floor. Yuri saw the string of slick that appeared when his soaked underwear was pulled off him, and he whimpered a little at the cold air hitting his hypersensitive privates. His whimper turned into a moan when he felt Otabek’s finger rub against his slick-soaked, sensitive entrance before the finger breached his hole. 

“Ahn! Beka! Please,” he moaned, wanting – no, _needing_ – more. 

Otabek slipped in another finger, touching places Yuri had never been touched before. He felt Otabek's fingers spread open a little, making him moan again. Yuri reached over and slid his hand over Otabek's throbbing cock. "P-please, put it in," he moaned, grinding his hips against Otabek's fingers inside him. 

Otabek's restraint must have snapped, because the next thing he knew, Yuri was left empty again when Otabek pulled his fingers out. He saw a flash of something shiny. _Condom packet,_ Yuri realised. How Otabek had so much self-control, he couldn’t fathom. He was extremely grateful, though unable to express his gratitude while under the control of his seemingly unquenchable desire. He watched Otabek slip the condom on and align his dick up to Yuri's entrance. 

When Otabek thrust in, Yuri was overcome by the most unbelievable pleasure he'd ever felt. He subconsciously bucked his hips forward, taking in Otabek completely, moans spilling from his mouth uncontrollably.  

"Yuri," Otabek moaned. "G-gonna move, okay?"  

Yuri nodded and flung his arms over Otabek's shoulders, holding on. 

Otabek began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then increasing the speed and power of the thrusts until he was pounding into Yuri. Yuri's pleasure overpowered the sting of pain he got from losing his virginity as Otabek hit his sweet spot, making his body drown in fiery hot pleasure as he clung onto Otabek. 

"Beka!" He gasped, and then an intense pressure that had been building suddenly burst free as he came, streams of sticky liquid covering his stomach. However, it wasn't enough to make his heat die down and, as he panted while Otabek was still pounding into him, he clawed up Otabek's back and moaned, "More, Beka!" 

A deep, throaty moan escaped Otabek's chest; Yuri was clearly riling him up a great deal, grinding against him every chance he got. Otabek leaned in closer, rolling his hips to keep sliding in and out of Yuri, and kissed the side of Yuri's neck, sucking on it and leaving a rapidly purpling bruise. His lips traveled further, peppering his chest with kisses until they brushed over Yuri's nipple.  

Pleasure shot through him like electricity, making his back arch up off the bed as he gasped, his hold on Otabek going slack and his arms dropping above his head. He had no idea he could get such a sensation from his nipples. Otabek flicked at his nipple with his tongue, sending more and more pleasure through Yuri as he continued to thrust deeply into him. Otabek's hands found Yuri's above his blonde head, and Yuri felt Otabek take hold of them, weaving his fingers into the spaces between Yuri's. 

Everything about Yuri was hot, but unlike the painful heat he felt at the rink, this was a blissful warmth that filled his whole body starting from his hole where he was joined to Otabek. "Ahn, Otabek!" He moaned Otabek's name weakly, his energy running low. 

Otabek's thrusts suddenly sped up dramatically and he thrust into Yuri deeply, making the omega curl his toes and turn his head, moaning hoarsely into the pillow. "G-gonna cum!" Otabek moaned in almost a growl. 

Otabek thrust once forcefully, as deep as he could go, which pushed Yuri over the edge and he came again with a gasp, his dick twitching sporadically as the warm fluid shot out over his own stomach and chest. Otabek's deep, loud moan overpowered Yuri's as his thrusts stopped and Yuri could only guess that he had also reached his orgasm. 

Both Yuri and Otabek alike were panting breathlessly, a sheen of sweat covering them both. Yuri's heat seemed satiated for now and he was overcome with a drowsiness that followed his euphoria. Otabek didn't say anything, but pulled away and flopped onto the bed beside Yuri. _Probably as exhausted as me,_ Yuri thought, turning his head to look at his boyfriend, who extended an arm in Yuri's direction as if to say, 'Come cuddle with me.' So Yuri did; he shifted closer to Otabek, laying his head on his chest and curling up against his athletic body. 

Within moments of pulling the blankets over them, sleep overtook Yuri without giving him a chance to process what had just happened. 

For now, he slept peacefully in the arms of the alpha. _His alpha._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I'll try not to leave it too long!
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! An update!  
> Yeah, don't expect them to be this frequent in the future XD

Yuri felt heavy and groggy as he slowly roused from his slumber. He rolled over and, for a split second, he felt weightless. That was, of course, until he landed with a thud on the wooden floor of his bedroom. 

That's one way to wake up, at least. 

Memories of the previous night's events suddenly rushed back to him. 

 _Shit,_ he thought. _I went into heat. My first heat! And_ _Otabek_ _..._  

That's when he remembered Otabek was meant to be there, and he felt a tightness in his chest from panic. He and Otabek... they... 

"Yuri?" He heard a gruff voice call, getting closer.  

 _Beka's_ _morning voice,_ Yuri realised. "I'm okay," he called back just as Otabek poked his head through the door. Yuri suddenly became very conscious about how stark naked he was, sprawled on the floor only half-covered by the blanket. Yuri felt the heat rise in his cheeks, aware of his disheveled appearance, complete with bed-head. Colour flushed in Otabek's cheeks, but he didn't avert his eyes. 

"Ah, Katsuki came round earlier with some emergency suppressants, saying you should take one but visit your doctor to get your own dosage," Otabek said, a slight awkwardness in his tone of voice. Yuri realised then that he must reek of pheromones. "I'll make you a coffee and you can take it with that." 

Yuri bent over to heave himself up, still partially covered with the blanket. As he stood, he gasped when he felt something warm trickle down his thigh. He shot a panicked look at Otabek. "I thought you wore a condom!" He half-shouted. Otabek looked just as startled. 

"I did! It must have burst! You know how much alpha's cum when an omega's in heat!" As the words left Otabek's mouth, he looked like he wanted to take them back immediately. Yuri's heart sank with the realisation that he would _have_ to confront Otabek about keeping his status as an omega secret from him. "I'll go make the coffee," Otabek hurriedly mumbled, leaving the room.  

Yuri stood there, shamefully, his head hung low. _Great. Just fucking great. He's mad,_ Yuri thought. Without wanting to let his thoughts wander further, he hurried to the bathroom and immediately stepped in the shower, turning it on to maximum strength. He let the sensation of the water distract him from his thoughts as he washed his body, taking special care to thoroughly wash his nether regions, before stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself.  

Within a few more minutes, he'd pulled on some clean underwear, lounge pants and a t-shirt, and padded bare-foot into the kitchen where Otabek waited, sitting on a stool at the counter.  

 _He's mad,_ he thought again. Then, _he's gonna hate me. He's gonna leave me! I deserve it!_  

Yuri couldn't stop the tears from welling up and trickling down his face as he approached Otabek.  

"B-Beka, p-please-" he began, sniffling and shaking a little, scared of what was to come next, except he was cut off. 

"Yuri?" Otabek's voice was a mixture of worry and shock. "Why are you crying?" The next moment, Yuri felt himself be enveloped in Otabek's strong, warm embrace. 

"I'm sorry," he tried to say resolutely, but it came out as more of a squeak. 

"Yuratchka! What are you apologising for?" Otabek seemed genuinely confused as he held Yuri firmly, his chin resting on the top of Yuri's head.  

"I-I should have told you," he cried, the trickle of tears becoming more of a stream. "About – you know – about being an omega!" 

Otabek tightened his grip on Yuri. "It's okay! You didn't need to tell me anyway. You think an alpha can't smell an omega when he sees one, heat or no heat?" The vibrations of Otabek's voice in his chest soothed Yuri a little before the words had even registered. He suddenly pulled back, not completely out of Otabek's arms but enough to see his face.  

"You mean you knew?" Yuri asked quietly. "You knew, and you dated me anyway? Aren't you ashamed to be associated with an omega?" The wetness in Yuri's eyes hadn't ceased, but he made no attempt to wipe away the tears as they dripped to the floor.  

"Why the hell would I be ashamed?" Otabek exclaimed, not angrily, just confused. "I love you for who you are, Yuri! I have done for a long time, and your heat starting isn't going to change that in the slightest!" 

Silence. 

"Y-you love me?" Yuri hesitantly asked after a moment. An indescribable feeling swept through Yuri, making his chest tighten, his heart flutter and his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies. Otabek had never said those words. Heck, _no one_ had ever said those words to Yuri and mean it the way Otabek did. 

Otabek's face turned a startling shade of pink. "Well, yeah," he replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry if this feels rushed, but I do. I love you, Yuri Plisetsky." 

The tears fell for a different reason now. "Me too!" he exclaimed in a sudden burst of words. "I love you too!" Otabek nearly crushed him in the bear-hug he pulled him into then, radiating joy. Even though they hadn't been officially dating for very long, Yuri's feelings for Otabek had been growing over the past few years and he'd just been too scared to say anything, despite his nonchalant, often irritated outer appearance. So he wasn't lying when he told Otabek he loved him, because he did. He loved Otabek more than he'd ever thought it was possible to love someone. He'd found it insufferable when he'd been around Viktor and Yuuri acting all 'lovey-dovey' around him, but now he knew why; when you're with the one you love, you want to make sure they know it always. That's why, as he clung to Otabek, his tears poured out of him. With them, they brought all the pent-up emotions he'd been keeping inside him, all the feelings and unspoken words.  

Otabek gently rubbed Yuri's back, soothing him and whispering in his ear, "I love you," over and over until Yuri calmed down a little. "I'm so happy, Yuri. Don't ever think that you being an omega is something to be ashamed of. And especially don't ever think I would leave you for it," Otabek said, leaning away to look Yuri in the eye. Otabek's thumb brushed over each of Yuri's cheeks, wiping away the tears.  

Yuri could only nod, scared that if he opened his mouth he'd burst into tears again. Only around Otabek could he act this... weak, he supposed. He'd never in a million years show this side of himself to anyone else, save for his grandfather.  

"Now," Otabek said tenderly, "please take the suppressant. I don't want you to suffer like you did at the rink yesterday." He passed Yuri a hot mug of coffee and a small white pill with the omega symbol engraved in it, which Yuri popped into his mouth and took a sip of coffee to wash it down.  

\--- 

As they sat on the sofa eating the porridge Otabek prepared for them for breakfast after Yuri's emotional outburst earlier in the morning, Otabek looked unsettled. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yuri asked, looking meaningfully at Otabek. 

"It's just, I can't get my head around why you'd think I'd leave you for being an omega," he said after a moment's hesitation. "Like, I know about the whole stigma against omega's and such, but not everyone thinks like that, especially in recent years." He glanced at Yuri, his eyes finishing off his unspoken question: _so why?_  

Yuri took a deep breath. _It's fine, you can trust_ _Otabek_ _,_ he told himself. _Just say it. You'll feel better._  

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to answer-" Otabek began before being cut off.  

"No. I want to, " Yuri interrupted. "You know I was raised by my grandpa, yeah?" Otabek nodded. "Well, it wasn't by choice. My parents... I don't really know my parents. My mother's a beta and my dad's an alpha. And, well, they didn't take too kindly to having an omega.  They were sure I was going to be an alpha and bragged to everyone they knew. Then there were some complications with my mother's pregnancy. It turned out to be nothing, but in the testing process they took a sample of my tissue and were able to see that I was an omega. Grandpa said my dad was furious and my mother was distraught, so when I was born they dumped me on him and took off, leaving the country and telling everyone their baby had died." He took a shaky breath, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. 

Otabek had listened quietly the whole time. "Oh, Yuri," he breathed sympathetically. "I had no idea. I'm sorry." He put his bowl down on the coffee table and pulled Yuri's from his hands before wrapping his arms around the Russian boy. "I'm not like them, Yuri. I promise," he said quietly, gently holding Yuri. 

Yuri melted into Otabek's arms, finding comfort in his warmth. It felt good to let that out. That feeling that he was unwanted had lingered in him ever since he'd pestered his grandfather into telling him about his parents when he was fourteen. He'd used skating as an escape, a distraction, but it was nowhere near as therapeutic as it was telling Otabek. 

"I know you're not," Yuri finally said after a moment's silence. "I just – I couldn't stop myself from being scared." He then pushed himself up and out of Otabek's grip, seeing the worry on Otabek's face. "Come on, now. Don't look at me with that stupid face like I'm an abandoned kitten," he said, lightly hitting Otabek's arm and trying to keep his voice light-hearted. He truly was feeling better, knowing Otabek cared for him and loved him, omega or not. 

"Sorry! Sorry," Otabek said, raising his hands in surrender, a smile playing on his lips. "Well, now that you're feeling better, fancy going to the rink for practice?" 

Yuri snorted rather unattractively. "Beka, I know it's nothing for you, but my ass is beat and my hips ache like a motherfucker. I can barely walk so forget skating today," he said, only partly playing. He really was quite sore.  

Otabek's eyes widened and he turned his face away, obviously trying (and failing miserably) to conceal his blush. "Ah, sorry about that," he mumbled sheepishly. 

"Eh, it's not your fault for having such a huge cock," Yuri casually responded, which resulted in Otabek's blush deepening. 

"Yuri!" Otabek exclaimed with a gasp. 

"What?" Yuri asked innocently, snickering a little, then flat-out laughing. His laugh was infectious and soon Otabek was laughing with him.   

"Let's just watch a movie, okay?" Yuri suggested after a good few minutes of laughter. 

"Sure," Otabek replied, still smiling, getting up to turn the TV on. 

What? Even professional figure skaters need a lazy day here and there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long :/ I just end them where I feel like it comes to a natural pause, which thus far has been usually between 1500-2000 words. I'll try make the chapters longer, but I don't want to take away from the flow of the story by adding pointless stuff to bulk it out, ya get me?  
> Also, this is my first time writing a fanfic, including the sex scenes and the angst, so please be gentle with me! (but constructive criticism is always welcome!)  
> See you next update!
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter!  
> OTAYURI DATE!! I hope you enjoy this!  
> DISCLAIMER: I know literally nothing about Russia/ Saint Petersburg so I'm completely making up the settings here. Sorry if that bothers anyone

“Let’s go on a date,” Otabek said suddenly as he skated up to Yuri one morning.  

It had been a couple of weeks since Yuri had experienced his first heat. After their movie had finished –  

 _Well that was fucking amazing._  

 _I thought so too_ _. Perfect balance of action and comedy._  

 _Okay Mr Film critic. No need to analyse it that deeply!_ _–_  

Yuri went to the clinic to subscribe for his own supply of suppressants and the rest of the week went by relatively smoothly, with the slight hiccup of drowsiness he got as a side effect of the medicine. Luckily he didn't see Viktor or Yuuri again as of yet, though he did drop a quick _thank you_ text to Yuuri for helping him out. 

Now, two weeks later, he was heat-free and running through his free-skate for the upcoming season.  

“What’s this all of a sudden?” Yuri questioned, pushing back a clump of hair that had pulled free from his hair tie.  

Otabek shrugged. “I don't know. I feel like we haven't really been on an actual first date yet and I want to fix that.” 

That made Yuri stop – now that he thought about it, they really hadn't been on a proper first date. When Otabek officially became his boyfriend, they’d just hung out a lot, which wasn't much different from how they were before dating. 

“Okay then,” he said after a moment. “What were you thinking?”  

A grin lit up Otabek’s face, which made Yuri’s heart flutter. “Leave it to me,” he said, and leaned in to kiss Yuri’s cheek. 

Yuri made a disgruntled noise and tugged on Otabek’s shirt to pull him into a proper kiss; the sweet and slightly salty taste of Otabek’s lips was addictive to Yuri and he thought he could never get enough of it. Although they hadn't done anything since the first day of Yuri’s heat, they had still kissed a little – okay, fine, _a lot_ – and although it was slightly awkward at first since Yuri hadn't kissed anyone before Otabek, he soon got the hang of it and learned what Otabek liked. He exercised that knowledge in that kiss, nipping lightly at Otabek’s bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“At least tell me what to wear, because I don't want to end up at McDonalds in a pinstriped suit,” he joked, holding onto Otabek having wrapped his arms around the back of his neck during their kiss. 

Otabek laughed at that, his chest shaking against Yuri’s. “Just dress like you always do,” he said with a smile. 

“Hope we’re not interrupting anything,” a feminine voice cut in, bursting the little romantic bubble around Yuri and Otabek. Otabek looked immediately embarrassed and made as if to pull away from Yuri, but the Russian had other ideas and held onto him firmly. 

“You are actually, _Baba_ _,_ ” he shot back at the red-head girl as she strolled in, followed by another member of Team Russia, Georgi. 

“Oh, get a room,” Mila replied, rolling her eyes, trying to act as though she didn't find their relationship cute. “And stop calling me that already! I’m barely older than you!” 

Yuri scoffed but finally let go of Otabek, skating up to the side of the rink where Mila was removing her skate guards. Though they teased and insulted each other a lot, there were no negative feelings between Mila and him. Quite the contrary, Mila was like a sister to Yuri, and she treated him like a younger brother. She’d been the first and, up until recently, the only person apart from her grandfather to know that he was an omega and she looked out for him, even though she was an alpha.  

“You nearly done with practice?” she asked him while pulling off one of her skate guards. “The ice is gonna get pretty crowded otherwise.” 

“I know. There’s not enough space for you, me and your ego,” he teased, resulting in his arm getting a light slap. “Fine! Fine, we were done anyway,” he conceded. “Beka, let’s go,” he called over to Otabek, who had already exited the ice. He shot Yuri a thumbs-up, indicating he got the message. 

“ _Spa_ _sibo_ _,_ Yuratchka!” Mila called as he skated away to get off the ice. He simply responded by raising his middle finger in her direction. 

Otabek must have been used to Yuri’s interactions with the other members of his team as he seemed unfazed by the ostensibly rude way he talked with Mila. “I’ll walk you home and come pick you up in about an hour and a half, okay?” he said as they walked out the rink, hand in hand. 

"Sounds good," Yuri said, walking happily with Otabek, not caring about the looks they got from some passers-by.  

\--- 

Ten minutes. 

That's how long Yuri had before Otabek would turn up to take him on a date. Their first actual date.  

Yuri stared in the full-length mirror that hung on the inside of his bedroom door, examining his outfit. He'd put on a pair of black jeans, opting for un-ripped ones for the occasion, and a plain black t-shirt which he wore with his black-and-leopard-print hoodie.  

 _Is this too casual? I mean, I know_ _Otabek_ _said to dress like I usually do, but what if he meant something else?_  

He couldn't help but fret over his outfit. To be honest, it was probably his way of distracting himself from the nerves that were bubbling up within him. He'd never been on an actual _date_ date before, and he had no idea what to expect. Of course, he trusted Otabek to choose something they'd enjoy, but even so he didn't want to embarrass himself. Or worse, embarrass Otabek. 

Just as he was about to teeter over the edge of indecision and change his clothes, his doorbell sounded, alerting him that Otabek had arrived. He took one last deep breath before hurrying to the door to let him into the building, unlocking his apartment door for him. 

Moments later, Otabek knocked on the door as he pushed it open. "Yuri? You ready?" he said, spotting Yuri hovering in the kitchen.  

"Yeah," he replied, pocketing his phone and wallet. He then went over to Otabek and gave him a greeting peck on the cheek. "Surprise me!" And with that, they were off (though not before Yuri locked up behind them, of course).  

\--- 

It was a bright day, the sun creating lovely patches of warmth as they walked. As their practice had been early today, they had the rest of the day free.  

Yuri still didn't know where Otabek was talking him, but in all honesty he was happy just walking beside him, idly talking about this and that. He blindly followed Otabek onto a bus, which they rode for a few stops before getting off. 

"Okay, seriously Beka. Where are we going?" Yuri asked, looking around at the unfamiliar area. 

Otabek chuckled. "Patience, dear boy. Just a little farther and all will become clear," Otabek replied, an amused look on his face, though Yuri noticed another expression underlying that. _Nerves?_ Yuri guessed.  

"Fine. But if I don't like it, I'm going to complain all day," he said, teasing Otabek and nudging his side with his arm.  

"Deal. But I know you'll like it," he said, pulling Yuri by the hand. 

Soon, Yuri could see the top of a Ferris wheel peeking out over the trees of a large park to his left. Excitement brewed within him and he pointed. 

"Are we going there?" he asked animatedly. 

"Yep!" Otabek answered happily, seemingly satisfied with Yuri's reaction. "There's a funfair going on, so I thought we could go." 

"I've not been to one of those since I was a little kid!" Yuri exclaimed, his excitement bubbling over and adding a spring to his step. 

"Well now you get to go with me," Otabek said, holding Yuri's hand to his mouth to kiss it gently, smiling the whole time, making Yuri blush deeply.  

They didn't have to walk for long before reaching the entrance to the funfair. Otabek paid their entrance fee, not without protests from Yuri – 

 _I can pay for my own ticket._  

 _It's a date. Let me treat you._  

 _Beka_ _, it's the 21_ _st_ _Century_ _. Those kinds of traditions are_ _soooo_ _outdated._  

 _It's just a ticket._  

 _Fine. But I'm buying food._ _Capiche_ _?_  

Once that was paid for, Yuri looked around in awe at everything around him, including the rides, stalls, games and other attractions, wondering where to start. 

Otabek must have read Yuri's thoughts in his expression, because the next moment he took his hand and said, "Come on. Let's go and eat first. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" 

Yuri nodded and allowed himself to be led through the crowd of people by Otabek until they were at a food stall.  

"What d'you fancy?" Otabek asked Yuri as he read the board with all the options written in chalk.  

After briefly considering his options, Yuri said, "Just a regular hot dog."  

Otabek nodded and indicated towards a set of plastic tables and chairs next to the stall, most of which were occupied. "Why don't you find us some seats and I'll bring the food over," Otabek suggested, joining the (thankfully) short queue for the food. Without thinking, Yuri did as Otabek said, finding an empty table with three chairs and sitting in one while he waited.  

Otabek arrived shortly with two hot dogs, a couple of bottles of water tucked under his arm. "Bon appetit," he said, handing one of the hot dogs to Yuri before sitting down and passing him a bottle of water.  

"Than- hang on a second," Yuri said, interrupting himself. "I was supposed to buy the food!" 

"Whoops," Otabek said sheepishly, clearly not sorry for defying Yuri's wish. 

Yuri didn't press the matter further – he didn't want to ruin the date with his stubbornness. Besides, Yuri was really hungry and any further argument would have prevented him from eating. He just made a small huffing noise before biting into his hot dog, savouring the salty flavour. Otabek seemed satisfied with Yuri's lack of resistance, starting on his own hot dog.  

"So I was thinking that after this we could first go to the haunted house, and then maybe play a few games. What do you think?" Otabek asked after a few more bites of his food.  

Yuri was a little unsure about the haunted house – he didn’t want to get scared and look like a wuss in front of Otabek, but he decided he'd be more of a wuss to not see it in the first place. "Sounds like a plan," he said after a moment's hesitation. 

\--- 

Before long, the pair were stood in front of the haunted house attraction, which was just a pop-up building decorated with fake cobwebs and skeletons on the outside.  

"Okay, doesn't look so bad from here," Yuri said, holding Otabek's hand firmly and trying not to reveal his nervousness.  

Otabek chuckled lightly and replied, "We haven't gone in yet." 

"Okay then, Mr Macho," Yuri said sarcastically. "If you're so tough, lead the way." He neglected to mention he wouldn't go in if Otabek wasn't in front of him.  

"I will," Otabek stated defiantly and stepped forward. 

"Wait!" Yuri practically cried, a little to loudly. He blushed, embarrassed at his nerve-fuelled outburst. "Just... just don't let go of my hand, 'kay?"  

Otabek's look of amusement softened a bit, sensing Yuri wasn't completely confident with going into the haunted house. "I won't. I promise," he said softly, lightly squeezing Yuri's' hand before loosening his grip a little again. 

At that, they went in and were immediately bathed in darkness, merely a line of fluorescent paint on the ground showing them where to walk.  

Otabek led the way, his hand behind him, gripping Yuri's. Yuri's heart was beating violently in his chest and his throat constricted; it wasn’t so much the dark he was scared of, but rather the sense of unease he got from not knowing what was hidden in the shadows. 

They were in there for a total of around thirty seconds before something jumped out at them, making Yuri yelp, a shiver travelling down his spine. It turned out to just be an animatronic, but it still scared the living daylights out of him. 

He stumbled forward, gripping Otabek's hand even tighter, his heart in his throat. A booming noise and a flash of bright white light went off simultaneously, and Yuri jumped out of his own skin, looking around frantically. He was disoriented by the light flash and couldn't see the glowing trail, making him panic, his throat constricting and his breathing getting shallower.  

It took until Otabek's hand pressed lightly on his back for him to remember he was clinging to Otabek. The alpha's touch calmed his nerves tremendously, and he held tightly to the older skater's side. 

"You're okay. I've got you," he heard Otabek whisper in his ear, feeling his hot breath against his sweating skin. 

After that, they navigated through the rest of the attraction without Yuri dying of fright, comforted with Otabek's strong arm wrapped firmly around his waist. He hated to admit it, but Yuri was extremely relieved to see the light of the exit ahead of them. One final jumpscare and they were out.  

"Never again, Beka," Yuri said shakily, though he was laughing a little.  

"If you didn't like it, why didn't you say anything before we went in?" Otabek asked, blinking harder to help adjust to the newfound brightness of the outdoors.  

Yuri, almost completely recovered, smirked and replied, "Because I'm not a pussy. That's why." 

Otabek gave Yuri a sideways look that said, _Hmm, if you say so,_ which earnt him a playful slap on the arm from Yuri. Yuri then looked around and spotted a ball-throw stall where prizes were given for knocking down all the cans. "Ooh, let's do that one," he said, pointing at it.  

Otabek smiled. "I'll win you the best prize there is!" 

Yuri scoffed. "Not if I win it first" 

Yuri headed for the stall defiantly. He sure did love a good competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I don't have time to proof-read these chapters, so please excuse the odd typo/spelling mistake. If it's really bad, feel free to let me know so I can amend it.  
> also - Comments and kudos are appreciated a lot!
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri date - the conclusion

It was nearly dark by the time Otabek and Yuri reached Yuri's apartment. Yuri was laden with prizes he'd won (okay, fine, prizes mostly Otabek had won for him) including a very large stuffed bear that was almost bigger than Yuri himself (that being one of the one's Otabek won). Nonetheless, he managed to get the door open and stumble through, Otabek following behind. 

"You know, I did offer multiple times to help you carry all that," Otabek said with a slightly exasperated tone.  

"I said I was fine. See? I did it," he replied with a victorious smirk, indicating the pile of things he'd dumped in the middle of the floor.  

Otabek raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You win," he said with a chuckle, heading for the sofa and pulling Yuri down with him so that Yuri was half-laying on top of him. Yuri folded his arms on Otabek's chest and rested his chin on them, looking up at Otabek with wide, elated eyes. His heart fluttered at the loving way Otabek looked back at him, a smile playing on his lips.  

"I had a really great time, Beka," Yuri said seriously. "Best first date ever." He leaned down and reached for one of the stuffed animal prized they'd collected, this one a leopard from a claw machine. He placed it on Otabek's chest, head facing Otabek, and rested his head on it. "And I love my prizes, too!" 

Otabek, still smiling like a fool, laughed through his nose. "I'm really glad," he said quietly, sliding his hands around Yuri's waist so they rested on the small of his back.  

Yuri smirked and shifted his body forward a little so his face was closer to Otabek's, but also so that his ass slid under Otabek's hands. Otabek was surprised, then got the message and groped Yuri's ass lightly while Yuri leaned in to kiss him slowly but deeply, smiling into the kiss. He could feel his heart pounding, blood rising in his cheeks at the intimacy – apart from that one night on his heat, this was the most intimate they'd gotten since they'd started dating and he was pretty nervous. The mood and timing seemed right, and he was ready to take his relationship with Otabek further while he was in control of his body and not controlled by his heat, though he was definitely nervous now that he was fully conscious. 

Without saying anything, Yuri slipped his shirt off over his head. He heard Otabek inhale sharply, making Yuri blush more. Then, suddenly, Otabek's mouth was on his neck, kissing him gently as he wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, who was now sitting almost completely upright with Yuri straddling his hips.  

A gasp escaped Yuri's lips when he felt Otabek's kisses trail over his chest and brush against his nipples.  

 _Fuck, this feels amazing,_ Yuri thought. He hadn't realised his chest was that sensitive all the time – he'd thought the sensations he'd felt the first time Otabek licked him there were because he was in heat, but now his tongue felt equally as arousing.  

Otabek seemed to take Yuri's gasp as a sign of enjoyment, because he focused his kisses on one of Yuri's nipples, rolling his tongue around and over it while lightly pinching the other between his fingers. 

"Mmh, Beka," Yuri moaned softly, arousal filling his body. He could feel the boner that was growing in his pants as he involuntarily grinded his hips a little against Otabek's. He blushed deeply, a little embarrassed at the noises he was making, but Otabek didn't seem to notice. _Or he likes it?_ Yuri thought, feeling more than just his own boner between them. 

After a little longer, Otabek pulled back, making Yuri whine a little from the loss. "What d'you say we take this to the bedroom?" Otabek asked, his deep voice heavy with lust, eyes shining with anticipation. 

Yuri nodded, biting his lip, and climbed off of Otabek's lap, wincing a little as his hard-on strained against his jeans. He took Otabek's hand as he, too, got up off the sofa, and Yuri's face reddened further when he saw the growing bulge in Otabek's pants. Yuri pulled Otabek by the hand to his bedroom, closing the door behind him despite them being alone, and climbing onto the bed. Otabek followed, pressing his lips to Yuri's as he crawled up to face Yuri.  

"Beka," Yuri breathed, pulling away from his kiss. "Take of your shirt." He loved looking at Otabek's body, and loved trailing his hands over the faint outlines of his muscles. He did just that when Otabek pulled his shirt off, throwing it aside and gently pulling Yuri's chin up so they locked eyes.  

"You're so beautiful, Yura," he said in an intimate whisper, which sent a shiver of pleasure down Yuri's spine.  

Despite the guilty pleasure he got from being called beautiful, he rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not a girl, Beka," 

"I know, but it's still true," Otabek replied. "Or would you rather I told you how sexy you are?" A flirtatious smirk appeared in the corner of Otabek's mouth and Yuri could feel the tingle of arousal across his body. 

Yuri ran a hand down Otabek's torso and said, "I believe you're the sexy one." 

At that, Otabek leaned in to Yuri and kissed him again, softly and tenderly, pushing him back so that he was lying on the bed with Otabek hovering over him. "I love you," Otabek cooed, his face a hair's width away from Yuri's.  

Yuri felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he whispered his reply. "I love you too, Beka." He then tipped his head up a little to close the gap between them and pressed his lips against Otabek's.  

Otabek melted into the kiss, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Yuri's mouth, deepening the kiss. Yuri couldn't get enough of Otabek and wrapped his arms around his torso to press him closer to him. All of Yuri's senses were overcome with pleasure and desire for Otabek to go further. 

Otabek must have been thinking the same thing, because once they broke the kiss to catch their breath, Otabek unbuttoned and unzipped Yuri's pants, slipping them off expertly so that Yuri was left in only his boxer briefs, which already had a small darker patch, the tell-tale sign of precum, seeping through. Otabek also discarded his own jeans, exposing his tenting boxers. He then leaned back in to kiss Yuri slowly but passionately, their groins rubbing together as he did which caused Yuri to moan quietly into the kiss.  

Otabek was being so gentle and loving that Yuri could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Otabek's hand slip into the pocket of his discarded jeans and pull out the shining square packet of a condom as they kissed. Yuri took the opportunity to hook his fingers into the waistband of Otabek's boxers and pull them down, earning a startled but lustful look from Otabek. Smirking playfully, Yuri lifted his ass in the air a little to slip his own underwear off, exposing himself fully. Now that they were both completely naked, Yuri was strangely feeling less nervous than before. 

 _Probably too horny to be nervous,_ he thought to himself, his eyes drinking in the sight of Otabek, who was fully erect and kneeling over him. 

"I want to do it," he said, looking at the condom. "I want to put the condom on you." 

A surprised look appeared on Otabek's face, but he said, "If that's what you want," and handed the packet to Yuri.  

Yuri sat up slightly and gripped the corner of the packet between his teeth, ripping it open that way. He wanted to tease Otabek a little and make him feel good, but he was also aching for Otabek to be inside him quickly. He held the rolled-up rubber in his fingers and positioned it at the head of Otabek's cock, pinching the tip of the condom. Then, slowly and softly, he rolled the condom down over Otabek's shaft by making a circle with his thumb and forefinger. Otabek visibly stiffened, clenching his muscles as he let out a restrained moan, a bead of precum already forming in the tip of the condom. As soon as Yuri took his hand way, Otabek pushed him down again with a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue trailing over Yuri's lips and tongue. When he did, his member slid against Yuri's, sending a jolt of pleasure up Yuri's body. Another jolt passed through him when he felt Otabek's finger press lightly against his entrance, which was already wet with slick, rubbing it in small circles. Soon enough, Otabek slowly and carefully slipped his finger into Yuri, whose body readily accepted it. A soft moan escaped Yuri's lips at the sensation; it didn't hurt at all. He was so ready for Otabek that it was as if his body automatically prepared for him, loosening up. That meant that Otabek was quickly confident enough to slip in the second finger, kissing Yuri's neck as he did. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of Yuri, raking gently against the walls inside of him and opening up a little to prepare him further. Yuri's moans became slightly louder, and he wrapped his legs around Otabek's wast. 

"B-Beka, it's okay. I'm ready. I want you," he whispered seductively, suppressing his moans. 

He was glad to see Otabek's dick twitch with anticipation when he said that. "Okay," was all Otabek responded with in his deep, lust-filled voice before removing his fingers.  

The muscles of Yuri's entrance clenched and un-clenched, searching for the lost sensation, wanting it back.  

"I'm putting it in now, okay?" Otabek whispered, clearly holding himself back as he positioned himself at Yuri's entrance. 

Yuri nodded and tightened his legs around Otabek's waist, lifting his ass up a little, ready for him. 

A cross between a gasp and a moan burst out from Yuri's mouth when he felt Otabek's cock push into him, his hole swallowing it readily. _He must be feeling it too,_ Yuri thought when he heard Otabek make a satisfied grunt. He stilled for a moment, letting Yuri adjust to his size, which was considerably larger than his fingers, sweat beading on his forehead both from the intimacy and his restraint. 

Yuri, on the other hand, couldn't wait any longer. "Beka, please, move," he breathed, wiping his hand over Otabek's forehead tenderly, removing some of the sweat. His hand then moved to cup the back of Otabek's head, pulling him down to meet his lips with his own.  

As Otabek kissed him back, he began moving his hips, slowly sliding out and back in, deeper and deeper each time. Yuri's hands moved to cling to Otabek's back, his head turning in the pillow to try and muffle his moans. 

 _Fuck. It feels so fucking good._  

"Yuri," Otabek grunted, leaning his face close to Yuri's, occasionally kissing his cheek and neck. "Don't hold your voice back." He kept rolling his hips at a steady pace, wanting to savour the sensations as they were unable to do so when Yuri was in heat.  

Despite the intensifying warmth of pleasure growing within him, Yuri speculated, "What, you get off from hearing me moan?" He wore a sly, flirtatious smirk, turning his head away from the pillow to look at Otabek as he spoke.  

"So what if I do?" Otabek replied, and as if to prove a point, he increased the speed of his thrusts slightly, pushing as deep as he could go.  

As Yuri was being completely filled up by Otabek, he moaned louder, unable to hold back. His cock jumped and twitched with the pleasure in the thin space between their abdomens. Otabek was definitely hitting his sweet spot as he made love to Yuri.  

That's what this was: making love. Not the same intense fuck they'd had on Yuri's heat. This was far more intimate and loving, which almost made Yuri feel even more pleasure. His own hips rolled up to meet Otabek as much as possible and with the next thrust a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through him, making him practically shout his moan, his back arching up off the bed. 

"I love you," Otabek said quietly against Yuri's ear as he thrust, sending all sorts of sensual feeling through Yuri. Otabek's brow had furrowed, his focus completely on Yuri. 

"I love you too," Yuri whispered back, his voice barely audible as he was overcome with bliss.  

His reply was obviously as alluring to Otabek as Otabek's words were to Yuri, because his thrust suddenly became harder, though still relatively slow and gentle. Yuri couldn't hold back his string of moans if he tried, pleasure and pressure building within him, feeling ready to burst. 

"Beka!" Yuri moaned. "I'm close!" His fingernails dug into the flesh on Otabek's back as he felt his orgasm approach. 

"M-me too," Otabek moaned gruffly, the rolling of his hips becoming more sloppy and irregular. 

"Fuck!" Yuri moaned. "I'm coming!" Mere seconds later, the pressure that had been building exploded, sending Yuri into a state of euphoria as he came, warm fluid spurting over his stomach and slick coating Otabek's shaft. His muscles tightened around Otabek and his own gasping moan was drowned out by the sound of Otabek's grunting moan as he came, riding through their orgasms by continuing to thrust, though getting slower and slower until he stopped.  

They were both sweaty and panting by the time Otabek leaned in to kiss Yuri again before pulling out. He disposed of the used condom and grabbed some tissue to help wipe off Yuri. Once that was sorted, Otabek flopped down on the bed beside Yuri, who scooted closer to the Kazakh's side, curling up against his bare chest. He felt Otabek's arm wrap around him, enclosing him in a feeling of warmth and security. 

"Today was perfect. You're perfect," Yuri mumbled sleepily against Otabek's chest. 

Otabek cuddled up closer to Yuri and said, "I'm so happy. I really am." 

"Mhm, me too," Yuri agreed, nodding slightly. "Sleepy," he added after a moment. 

"Sleep, kitten," Otabek murmured, trying out the name. Yuri smiled a little, liking the pet-name.  

He closed his eyes, feeling Otabek pull the blankets up over them, and before long he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

\--- 

 _Shit. This hurts,_ Yuri thought as he moved into second arabesque, his hips aching as he tried to sty completely still. 

"Yuri Plisetsky!" the sharp voice of Lilia Baranovskaya shot at him. "This is child's play for you. Why are you shaking like an amateur? Extend! Extend and be still!" 

The young Russian took a deep breath and steadied himself, ignoring the ache in his hips. He'd forgotten he had training with Lilia in the morning when he and Otabek concluded their date. He was definitely feeling it now that he had to stretch. Not that he regretted it – one day of aching was worth the night of pure bliss he'd had. Just thinking about it brought a blush to his face. 

He was dragged out of his daydream by the booming sound of Lilia's echoing clap. "Pay attention!" she shrieked.  

 _Boy, this is_ _gonna_ _be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that vanilla :)
> 
> We'll be really getting into the nitty gritty parts soon, so hold tight!
> 
> Let me know what you think - what you like in particular, what you think could be improved.
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Although I've done some research, I don't really know anything about the how the Grand Prix works, so if anything's not up to scratch I apologise. The same can be said for my knowledge of medical procedures (my knowledge is limited)

The Grand Prix was about to begin in a mere two days, and Yuri was nervous as hell. Sure, he'd won his fair share of competitions in the past, but he was never completely confident he would be victorious.  

Besides, he and Otabek had been dating for over two months now and it was their first major competition as boyfriends. He was half glad and half disappointed that they wouldn't be in the same first competition, what with Yuri being entered in Skate America without Otabek, but they were both in the Rostelecom Cup, Yuri's second and Otabek's first competition, his second being the Cup of China. It didn't exactly help for Yuri to know that he was up against Viktor Nikiforov in Skate America and Yuuri Katsuki in the Rostelecom Cup, but at least Viktor would be a friendly face in America while he was separated from Otabek. 

For now, before his travels the next day, he was able to sleep peacefully in the arms of his alpha, who had stayed the night after their movie marathon over-ran into the early hours of the morning. 

At least, he thought he could he could sleep peacefully.  

At around 6 AM he woke with a start, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He felt a lump in his throat and a wave of nausea washed over him, making him gag. Without a second's hesitation, he jumped out of bed, not caring if he disturbed his sleeping boyfriend, and bolted for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before his stomach lurched and he retched into the bowl, emptying the contents of his stomach.  

He felt awful. _Nerves,_ he thought begrudgingly. Though this was the worst he'd been affected by them in his skating experience, he noted as his stomach heaved again, spilling into the toilet. 

During a moment's peace, he heard a knocking on the door. 

"Yuri?" Otabek's voice sounded worried, but it soothed the now-shaking omega regardless."Can I come in?" 

"You won't want-" He was interrupted by another wave of nausea and had to stop to vomit again. 

At that, he heard the door open and Otabek rushed to his side. The hair that was sticking to his face with sweat was pulled back by the older man, who then placed a cool hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm, but you don't seem to have a fever," he mumbled, more to himself than to Yuri. 

Yuri shook his head a little. "Probably just nerves for Skate America," he said weakly. He felt the tears build in his eyes, his throat burning from his own acidic bile. 

"Shh, don't worry. I'm here," Otabek cooed, stroking Yuri's hair gently to calm him. "Besides, I know you'll do great at Skate America, so don't be nervous." 

Yuri nodded, already feeling better. He spat in the toilet before flushing and managing to push himself up to go to the sink to rinse his mouth out then brush his teeth. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, embarrassed, with his toothbrush mid-way to his mouth. 

"Don't apologise," Otabek said, going to stand by Yuri. "In fact, next time, call me straight away, okay? I hate to see you suffer, especially alone." He ran his fingers through Yuri's hair as he spoke, a gentle habit of his, Yuri noticed.  

Yuri spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out. "But isn't it gross to watch me puke my guts out?" he asked meekly. 

Otabek chuckled lightly. "I'm not gonna lie and say it's not gross, but it's nothing I can't handle. Taking care of you is my first priority," he said, a warm smile on his lips. 

Yuri suddenly turned around and flung himself at Otabek, burying his face in the crook of his neck without saying anything. He was soon enveloped in Otabek's sturdy arms like they were the harness that kept him from falling.  

"I'm gonna miss you, Beka," Yuri mumbled into Otabe's neck. 

"I'm going to miss you too, Yura. But it's only a few days, okay? Then you'll be back and we'll have some time before Moscow. We can go see your grandpa," he added, trying to make Yuri feel better, his hand rubbing Yuri's back in small circles.  

Yuri smiled a little, Otabek's touch soothing him, and said, "I'd like that." He then pulled away. “I’m okay now,” he said. “It's passed. I should check that I'm all packed. Lilia will be coming to get me and take us to the airport in a few hours.” 

Otabek looked concerned and said, “Are you sure you’re okay to fly? What if you are ill?” 

“I'm fine, Beka. Please don't worry,” he replied, despite still feeling a little nauseous. 

“If you’re sure, then,” Otabek said, leaning in to kiss Yuri's forehead. “Go and bring back gold.” 

\--- 

The next 16 hours were a nightmare for Yuri.  

He’d had a slightly weepy parting from Otabek when Lilia had come to collect him, letting Otabek lock up later with the spare key he’d given him, then he’d spent the remaining time in a constant state of unease. It took a good few hours for the nausea to completely subside but luckily he managed not to blow chunks on the plane. It had, however, meant that he was unable to do anything without making himself feel worse. All he could do was listen to music through his earbuds. Even when he was tired, he was unable to sleep, his brain too active with worries and  nerves.  

It was around 5 in the afternoon by the time he’d arrived at the hotel along with Yakov, Lilia, Viktor, Georgi and Mila, who was competing in the female division. Yuri was exhausted. He’d traveled enough to not be as badly affected by jet lag as he used to, but it still messed with him being in a time zone 8 hours behind the one he’d left. He completely skipped eating and went straight to bed, where he was luckily able to fall straight asleep, considering it would have been around 1AM in Saint Petersburg. 

He woke up 12 hours later with a start, the same nausea from the day before rolling his stomach and making him race for the en suite bathroom before retching, tears stinging his eyes as the acidic bile rose in his throat.  

Yuri had been rooming with Georgi, and at some point he heard the other skater leave the room.  

 _Can't blame him,_ Yuri thought with resignation before upchucking again. 

Moments later, the door opened and light, hurried footsteps sounded outside the bathroom before Yuri's back was being patted and stroked by gentle, delicate hands. He turned his head and, through the blurriness of tears, saw Lilia draped in a silk dressing gown, her usual sharp features softened with concern. 

"Okay, my dear. You're okay," she murmured in a gentle, maternal voice as her hand rubbed Yuri's back, her other hand pushing Yuri's hair away from his face. Yuri made a mental note to thank Georgi later for getting her to come to his side. 

After a few moments of kneeling on the cold bathroom tiles and trembling, Yuri didn't feel like he was going to be sick again. He shakily got to his feet and went over to the sink to wash out his mouth and splash cold water on his face.  

"Are you alright?" Lilia asked hesitantly. "Will you be able to compete?" It was the question he knew was on her mind the whole time, but he was thankful she'd waited to say it.  

"It's fine, just nerves," he said weakly, waving off her concern. "Happened yesterday too, but it passed. I'll be fine to perform."  

Lilia gave him a look of uncertainty but didn't press matters further. "Okay, then take it easy before we go down to practice in a little over an hour," she said before patting his shoulder and leaving to go back to her room.  

Yuri made sure the bathroom was clean and vomit-free, even spraying an air freshener, then went back over to sit on his bed. Georgi was perched on the side of his own bed, a quizzical and concerned expression on his face. 

"Sorry about that, and thanks for getting Lilia," Yuri said, avoiding the other man's scrutinising gaze. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Georgi replied. 

Yuri nodded. "I'm fine. It passed," he said, some of his usual annoyance seeping into the tone of his voice. 

He just needed to get through the next few days and get back to Russia. Then he'd be fine. 

\--- 

"I still can't believe I got silver! I was way better than you, old man!" 

Yuri was fuming as the Russian skaters boarded the plane to get back to Russia after Skate America concluded, with Viktor in first place, Yuri in second and Leo de la Iglesia in third. 

"Now now, Yuri," Viktor chided, though his tone was light-hearted. "No need to be angry. Today I was better, that's all. Aren't you a little old for this now?" 

Yuri glared at him and flipped him off, but deep down he knew he was right. Yuri had landed badly after one of his jumps in the free skate, touching the ice with his hand, and his balance had been a little off during his short program the day before, meaning despite having the potential to get scores high enough to beat Viktor, he'd  ruined his chances.  

"Don't think you'll win the Grand Prix Final just like that," he retorted. "I'm still in this." 

"I would never underestimate you, Yurio," Viktor said as he sat in the middle seat next to Georgi, using the nickname Yuri had been given a few years back by Yuuri's sister.  

"You better not," Yuri mumbled as he sat in the aisle seat next to Viktor. Usually they flew a little more high-class, but this was the only flight available that wasn't fully booked for that day. 

As they took off, Yuri put in his earbuds and listened to music, but soon nodded off, his head lolling to the side and, unbeknownst to Yuri, resting on Viktor's shoulder.  

16 hours. Plenty of time to get some rest. Or so he thought. 

In the last two hours of the journey, Yuri woke up in a cold sweat, trembling. Viktor was awake and reading, and he quickly tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.  

"V-Viktor. I feel sick," he whispered in a panic.  

Viktor's eyes widened when he looked at Yuri's pale, shining face, then he went into a flurry of movement, making sure they were both unbuckled, grabbing an airsick bag to give to Yuri and pushing him gently up to the airplane toilet. A flight attendant was nearby and Viktor muttered something to her that Yuri couldn't hear as he breathed deeply, trying not to puke before he was in the cubicle. The attendant said something back and Viktor moved to help Yuri into the small cubicle where Yuri fell to his knees and puked into the toilet, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb the other passengers, most of whom were asleep.  

On top of the horrid feeling he had as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the plane toilet, he was starting to panic, the claustrophobia of being stuck in the flying metal cage making his breathing shallow and his eyes fill with tears. 

Despite the cramped space of the toilet, Viktor appeared behind him, crouching down to offer support. 

 _I wonder if this is what he does when_ _Katsudon's_ _ill,_ Yuri thought as he tried to breathe.  

"Yuri, it's okay. Just breathe," Viktor whispered calmly, obviously trying to set an example for Yuri.  

The younger skater tried his hardest, but ended up bursting into tears, too weak from sleep and puking to hold himself back. He hadn't shown this side of himself to Viktor in many years, but the older man readily held Yuri in his arms, whispering soothing words to him to try and calm him as he quietly wept.  

Yuri would never admit it out loud, but Viktor was like an older brother to him, and as he clung to the front of Viktor's shirt, crying into the soft fabric of it, he was glad that Viktor was there for him, even though he'd beat him at the competition. 

They stayed like that for a while until Yuri had stopped crying and his breathing became more regular. The flight attendant knocked gently on the door, and Viktor reached up to open it, taking the bottle of water she offered him and thanked her for Yuri. He then opened the bottle and handed it to Yuri. 

"Here. Rinse out your mouth, then drink some, okay?" Viktor said, helping Yuri stand. 

"S-sorry," Yuri mumbled as he got up. 

"Oh, Yuri! Please don't apologise! The important thing is whether you're okay," Viktor exclaimed in a hushed voice. "I'm sure everyone will agree that we're going to take you straight to the hospital when we get back to check you're okay. Lilia mentioned you've been like this for a few days now." Viktor sounded both concerned and determined, leaving no room for Yuri to protest.  

After rinsing out his mouth and making sure the toilet was flushed, Yuri moved to go back to his seat with Viktor. The flight attendant came over once Yuri was seated, crouching down to ask how he was feeling and make an assessment. Yuri told her he was fine and apologised for causing a commotion, but she waved his apology away telling him he was by far not the worst case she'd encountered and she even thanked him for his discretion. She seemed pleased that he had no outward signs of illness and said it was probably motion sickness from a bout of turbulence they'd had when Yuri was sleeping only moments before he woke up. Nonetheless, she gave him two airsick bags to hold onto in case of an emergency, and Yuri thanked her for her kindness before she left to go back to her seat.  

Looking over to his side, Yuri saw Viktor watching him with worried eyes. "I'm okay now, Viktor," he said with annoyance. "Stop looking at me like I'm a lost child." 

At that, Viktor sighed and picked up the book he was reading earlier. 

 _Home soon,_ Yuri thought.  

It was that thought that helped him survive the rest of the journey. 

\--- 

"Honestly, I don't even know why you're still here," Yuri said, looking at the silver-haired skater who was pacing the floor of the hospital's walk-in centre waiting room. "It's probably gonna be a long wait, and Otabek is on his way." 

As previously discussed, Lilia took Yuri straight to the hospital once they had landed and for some reason Viktor had demanded to come with. All of Yuri's protests were in vain when Lilia agreed, letting him climb into the back seat of her car while Yuri rode shotgun. She dropped them off, unable to stay herself, and they'd been waiting for over an hour already. 

"I'm not just going to leave you on your own," Viktor replied, sitting down in the chair next to him. "Besides, it's easier for Yuuri to meet me here than at the airport." 

"Fine. But don't expect me to thank you or anything," Yuri remarked.  

After another few minutes, Otabek walked in and, upon spotting Yuri, strode up to his boyfriend, concern clear on his face. Yuri stood and was immediately swept up in Otabek's arms, the touch and scent of his alpha immediately soothing Yuri so that he melted into the hug. 

Otabek then drew back slightly to look Yuri in the eye. "I knew you shouldn't have gone," he mumbled, half-angry, half-relieved. "And you're saying it hasn't gone away since you left here?" 

Yuri shook his head meekly before burying his face in the crook of Otabek's neck. "Sorry, Beka. But it's nothing, I swear," he muttered into Otabek's neck, drinking in his scent.  

He then suddenly remembered Viktor was there and pulled away, embarrassed having never acted like that in front of anyone other than Otabek before.  

"It can't be nothing if you've been sick for the past few days without any reason," Otabek said, pulling Yuri by the hand to sit down with him.  

Otabek wasn't the best with other people, but in the heat of the moment he looked over to Viktor and said, "Thanks for taking care of him in my absence." 

"Of course," was all Viktor said, clearly conscious of the intimate moment he'd just witnessed. 

"Yuri Plisetsky?" The voice of the nurse echoed through the waiting room.  

Yuri stood, pulling Otabek with him. "Look after my stuff," he shot over his shoulder to Viktor before following the nurse to wherever he was taking them.  

The nurse led them to a room where a woman with a short black bob, large circular glasses and a pristine white lab coat sat at a desk, smiling as she saw them come in. 

"Mr Plisetsky, have a seat," she said warmly, indicating towards the chairs beside the desk. "You are welcome to sit, too," she said to Otabek, clearly unfazed by the presence of the extra man. "I'm Dr. Sokolova. I've been informed that you are here because you have been rather unwell lately," she began as Yuri and Otabek sat in the cushioned black chairs.  

"Yeah, my friends kinda forced me to come here after it happened for the past few days, since it's the middle of the Grand Prix competitions," Yuri said, a little shy despite Dr. Sokolova's kind and welcoming aura.  

"Yes, I am well aware of who you are, Mr Plisetsky," she said with a kind smile. "And I think it's a good idea to at least be examined during this important time." 

"Ah, you can just call me Yuri," he said, the formality of 'Mr Plisetsky' making him feel a little weird.  

"Okay, Yuri. I'm going to ask you a few questions to begin with. Have you had a fever at all?" Yuri shook his head. "Okay, and do you have any allergies?" He shook his head again. "You say it happens in one go and you feel fine after?" At that, Yuri nodded. "And it's usually in the mornings?" Another nod. "Okay, Yuri. I'd like to take a urine sample if that's okay with you," she said, pulling a drawer open and removing a plastic packet with a lidded pot inside. She opened the packet and handed the pot to Yuri. "The bathroom is just to your right." 

Yuri stood, shooting a nervous glance at Otabek, who smiled reassuringly. He then went into the bathroom to produce his sample, thankful the room had its own private bathroom so he wouldn't have to walk down the hall carrying his own pee. 

While he was in the bathroom, he could hear Dr. Sokolova speak to Otabek. 

"I understand Yuri is an omega, yes?" she asked him before continuing. "And you are his mate?" 

"Ah, boyfriend," Otabek replied. "We've not yet... we haven't... I haven't marked him yet." Yuri smiled a little at both the nervousness in his voice and his use of the word 'yet'.   

He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as he finished up, closing the lid on the now-filled pot. He then left the bathroom and handed the sample to Dr. Sokolova.  

"Thank you, Yuri," she said, taking the pot in her gloved hands and placing it on a counter before she opened the lid and dipped two sticks into it. She went silent for a moment as she watched the sticks, whatever they were, Yuri starting to get anxious. He hoped there was nothing actually wrong with him and it was just nerves making him sick, because he was desperate to get gold in the Rostelecom Cup to make up for his silver in Skate America, which he wouldn't be able to do if he was actually ill. 

After a few more moments of silence, in which Otabek reached his hand over to offer Yuri, Dr. Sokolova spoke again.  

"Okay, Yuri. I know you've just urinated, but do you think you can do some more?" Her expression was unreadable. 

"Um, I guess I can squeeze some out. But can't you just use that?" he asked, pointing at the pot. 

"It's best if it's done like this," she said, reaching in a different drawer and producing a pink box, handing it to Yuri.  

His eyes widened and his heart dropped to his feet. His whole mouth and throat turned instantly dry and when he spoke, his voice shook. 

"A-a pregnancy test?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I WROTE THIS AND I'M STILL SHOOK  
> Also, you'd best appreciate the airplane scene because I read through a bunch of forums on puking in planes to make it as realistic as possible.  
> P.S. sorry about the amount of puking in this chapter XD
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an emotional roller coaster?
> 
> (Also, THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS OMG )

"No. You can't be serious. This is a joke, right? This has to be a joke." 

Yuri was trembling uncontrollably, his voice rising almost hysterically.  

"Yuri, please calm down. You are an omega, and I've ruled out most other things that could cause your symptoms. Please first take the test and we can discuss further once the results are clear," Dr. Sokolova said in a calm voice, but Yuri's ears were ringing.  

 _Pregnant? Me? No. Not possible. We used protection. We..._  

Yuri's thoughts trailed off as he came to a sudden realisation. 

 _My heat. That time, the condom broke. That's why, when I stood up... Shit. Fucking shit!_  

Slowly and mechanically, Yuri rose and walked to the bathroom, box in hand. He'd gone numb, the realisation of how possible it actually was dawning on him, making his brain overload. He managed to pee on the stick enough and held it. Not sure as to whether he should stay in the bathroom or go back outside, he decided upon the latter, stick in hand. Dr. Sokolova took it from him and placed it on a disposable mat. 

The whole time, Otabek remained quiet. Yuri couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, but he was relieved to see he didn't look angry at least, though his complexion had whitened considerably. Yuri felt about ready to puke or faint or both, but he managed to sit in the chair and wait stoically.  

A moment passed and Dr. Sokolova looked at her watch, timing it until she said, "And that should do it." She then proceeded to pick the stick up, examining it expressionlessly. "Do you want me to tell you the result, or do you want to see for yourself?" 

Yuri's voice was almost a whisper when he said, "See for myself." He didn't think he'd believe her if she told him, so he took the stick from her hands before she left the room to 'check up on something' but Yuri reckoned it was to give them privacy. Without looking at it, he looked at Otabek. "B-Beka? I'm scared," he whispered, a tear rolling down his face.  

That seemed to snap Otabek out of whatever trance he was in, because the next second he was out of his chair and kneeling beside Yuri, holding his free hand. "I know, kitten," he whispered soothingly, though his voice was evidently shaking too. "Me too. But whatever happens, I'm here, okay? I promise." He kissed Yuri's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  

Yuri nodded and brought the stick away from the desk where he'd been holding it to put off looking at it for as long as possible, positioning it so they both could see.  

 _Positive._  

Yuri felt his whole world crash down on him like a tsunami. It was a good thing he was already seated, because his knees went weak and he dropped the stick on the floor, his hand shaking uncontrollably. His eyes flooded with tears and his throat constricted. Everything paused, like the world had stopped, before his mind caught up to the facts and he broke down in a mess of snot and tears.  

It took a moment for Otabek to pull Yuri from the chair and into his arms, holding the omega tightly against him as he sat on the floor. "Shh, I know. I know. I'm so sorry, Yuri," he murmured in Yuri's ear, a quiver in his voice as it broke, sounding like he was trying to hold back tears.  

Yuri clung to Otabek for dear life, scared that if he let go, he'd fall completely and never stop. His warmth and presence was the only thing that kept Yuri from completely crumbling, and he sobbed into the alpha's chest, dampening the front of his shirt. Otabek cradled him in his arms, whispering soothing words to Yuri to try and calm him. 

Yuri's whole career, his whole _life,_ was gone in an instant. How could he have a baby? He had plans to beat Viktor's streak of five consecutive gold medals and become the greatest skater of his generation. But that was just a mere dream now. Apart from that, how could he take care of a baby? He wasn't ready. He had no experience, not even a younger sibling to base off of.  

So he cried. He cried as his perfect world shattered. He cried until there were no tears left to shed, and he was just a shaking mess in Otabek's arms on the floor of the hospital room. 

"We'll get through this," Otabek said finally, still holding Yuri firmly against him. "Whatever happens, whatever you decide, we'll get through it together." 

Otabek's words seeped into Yuri's brain slowly. He wanted to believe him so badly, but at the present time all his rationality and reasoning had gone out the window and he couldn't help but feel like the world had ended.  

Eventually, Otabek pulled back from Yuri to look at his face, running his hand over Yuri's cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Remember that I love you, Yuri. That's never going to change. I know what you're thinking, deep down, and I'm going to remind you I'm not like your parents, okay? I'm not going to leave you."  

Yuri nodded weakly. He couldn't deny that he was scared about that. More like terrified. He'd thought about if Otabek was angry or disappointed and would want to leave him. He thought about what would happen if he had the baby and it was an omega. Would Otabek abandon them like his father had abandon him? But Otabek's words comforted him and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Of course Otabek wouldn't leave him. He loved him. 

A knock sounded at the door of the room, and Dr. Sokolova poked her head in. 

"Is it okay for me to come back?" she asked, spotting the two men on the ground but not saying anything about it. 

Yuri nodded and Otabek helped him up, letting him sit back in the chair.  

Dr. Sokolova strode over to her desk and sat back down. "Now, bearing in mind this is a walk-in centre, I'll keep this brief. I know this must have been a shock to you both, especially with your age and profession, Yuri, but I want you to take some time to really consider your options. Firstly, it is important to remember that miscarriages are more common among omega males than omega or beta females." Yuri drew in a sharp breath at that comment. "Secondly, while you are considering, it is best for you not to go on the ice at all, let alone compete." 

"But it's the middle of the season!" Yuri protested. "You don't understand! I've got to beat Viktor!" 

"The health of your baby could be put at risk if you don't take my advice, Yuri," she said, calmly but firmly. "Especially if you were to fall or collide with someone. Now, as for your options, really there are three choices. You can keep the baby, you can carry the baby full-term then give it up for adoption, or you can terminate the pregnancy. I'll leave you to think about these yourself," she said, pulling out leaflets on each of the options and placing them in front of Yuri. "It just so happens that I'm actually covering someone else's shift right now and although I am fully qualified to be here, I do actually work in the maternity ward. Feel free to ask for me when you book an appointment to discuss your decision. We can plan on from there." 

When she finished talking, all Yuri could do was nod and pick up the leaflets. They then thanked her and said goodbye as Yuri and Otabek left the room, thoroughly shaken up.  

"You don't have to think about it right now," Otabek said, taking Yuri's hand as they walked back to the waiting room.  

"Fuck, Beka. I... I don't even know what to think," Yuri blurted, covering his face with his hands.  

Otabek stopped in his tracks and turned to face Yuri, pulling his hands away from his face. "I'm so sorry, Yuri. It's all my fault and I..." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. 

Yuri felt horrible for making Otabek feel guilty, "No, it's not your fault. Don't apologise. I should have thought about this. I should have taken a morning after pill or something. I'm sorry," he muttered, losing his confidence to speak more and more as he went.  

Otabek suddenly pressed his lips to Yuri's, kissing him softly but passionately. That was one way to still Yuri's nerves. The omega melted into the kiss, pouring all his emotions into that one touch so that when they pulled away, he felt less burdened. 

"When we get to the lobby, can you be the one to tell Viktor? We won't be able to hide it, and I know my voice won't work if I say it," Yuri pleaded as they started heading back to the waiting room.  

"If that's what you want, then yes," Otabek replied, squeezing Yuri's hand as though to say, _Look, I'm here._  

The first and foremost thing Yuri felt was panic. Pure, blind panic. But somewhere, deep down, there was something else – another emotion that he couldn't quite pinpont. Not yet.  

When they reached the waiting room, Yuri spotted Viktor talking quietly with another man, who despite facing the other way, Yuri recognised as Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor soon noticed the two men coming towards them and he stood immediately, worry clear in his facial features. "So? What is it? You were a long time," Viktor said in a flurry of questions without pausing to breathe. 

Yuri's cheeks were still tear-stained, and his watery eyes glanced over at Otabek pleadingly. The alpha nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. "First of all, know that Yuri is safe and it's nothing life-threatening," Otabek began in a hushed voice, speaking on behalf of his lover.  

Viktor and Yuuri audibly sighed in relief. "That's good," Katsuki said quietly, "but then why do you both look so shaken?" 

Otabek gulped and started speaking before Yuri interrupted him. 

"Wait," he blurted, earning a shocked look from all three men. Otabek's expression then turned quizzical. "I'll say it. It should be me," Yuri whispered to Otabek, though he knew the others could still hear him. Otabek nodded and gave Yuri's hand another reassuring squeeze. 

"The thing is, I...I'm..." he began, then took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm pregnant." 

Silence.  

Yuri opened one eye slowly to see the stunned faces of his friends. Yuuri had his hands over his mouth, eyes glistening with tears. 

 _This guy is too sensitive for his own good,_ Yuri thought spitefully, though really he was grateful for their friendship.  

Viktor was completely frozen for a moment before suddenly coming back to life and looking back and forth from Yuri to Otabek and back to Yuri again. "You mean, that day, when... at the rink... you...?" Viktor's mind had obviously gone into overdrive because he was unable to finish one thought before going onto the next one.  

Yuri just nodded, tears beginning to form once more in his eyes. 

"Oh, Yuri," Viktor breathed sympathetically. 

"You can't tell anyone," Yuri suddenly exclaimed, his eyes frantically flicking between Viktor and Yuuri, desperation in his voice. "Not even Lilia or Yakov. Not now. I can't..." He trailed off, overcome with another flood of tears that were now steadily leaking from his eyes. Otabek pulled him against his chest, folding him in his arms to comfort him. 

"Ah, we won't say anything, right Viktor?" Yuri heard Yuuri say, sounding like he wasn't sure how to act with Yuri being a blubbering mess. Yuri was just glad he could blame hormones for his emotional state. 

"But the Grand Prix. How could he possibly keep competing?" Viktor said to Yuuri, trying to temper the concern in his voice 

Yuri pulled back to look Otabek in the face, eyes shining with fear and panic. "I have to compete," he whimpered. 

"Shh don't worry about that right now. We can talk about it later, okay? There's still time," Otabek said to him, gently stroking his blonde hair in a soothing manner that helped calm Yuri down. Otabek then shot Viktor a warning look, his protective alpha instincts rising, as if to say, _back off._  

"I just, I want to go home," Yuri said finally, defeated.  

Otabek nodded and took his hand, saying, "Yeah, let's go. You've had a long day." 

Yuri looked over to Viktor and Yuuri and simply said, "Thank you," before taking his suitcase, ready to leave.  

"Yuri," Viktor said before he could leave. "Look after yourself. Yuuri and I, we're here for you, 'kay?" 

Yuri looked at the pained and sympathetic eyes of his Russian senior and nearly broke down again. He managed to hold it in, however, and instead nodded before leaving Viktor and Yuuri behind, who suddenly began whispering animatedly among themselves, no doubt talking about Yuri. 

Otabek took Yuri's case from him and said, "Let's get back. We'll go to your place, yeah?" 

"No. I... I want to go to yours. Please?" Yuri said quietly with his head down, glancing up at Otabek with pleading eyes. For one, he didn't want to be alone, though he knew Otabek would stay with him. However, his bed hadn't been slept in for a while and he craved the comfort of Otabek's scent, which would be heavier in his own apartment.  

"Okay," Otabek said before kissing Yuri's forehead softly. "We'll go to mine." 

\--- 

At Otabek's apartment, they didn't talk about it. Not yet. Instead they distracted themselves with a movie and popcorn – Yuri didn't have the appetite for an actual meal – until it got late enough to sleep. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom, okay?" Otabek said as they turned the TV off and started heading for the bedroom.  

Yuri  nodded and went into Otabek's bedroom, happy with his decision to stay there instead of going to his own place. He went over to the king sized bed that took up most of the space in Otabek's room and perched on the edge. While Otabek was in the bathroom, Yuri was left alone with his thoughts.  

A baby. An actual living baby. 

He placed a hand over his abdomen, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of having an actual human inside of him. A human that was part him and part Otabek. 

Now that the shock of it all had died down a little, he was able to recognise the other emotion he felt back in the hospital.  

It was...joy?  

Somehow, deep down, he was actually pretty excited to be carrying Otabek's baby. Maybe it was his omega instincts, but he almost felt like he _wanted_ this. Like it was his goal from the start (which it obviously wasn't).  

As he sat there, hand over where he thought the baby would be, a tear rolled down his cheek, dampening his jeans. He was overcome with an intense feeling of love. Love for Otabek. Love for their child.  

 _Our child..._  

The words swam around in his brain, making him feel a little tingle of excitement.  

A realisation dawned on him and he let out a strangled sob, eyes widening and his other hand flying to cover his mouth.  

Otabek must have heard him, because he rushed out the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel around his waist. "Yuri? What is it?" he asked, sounding alarmed as he crouched down in front of Yuri. 

Yuri's hand dropped from his mouth and he looked at Otabek, brows furrowed and tears glistening in his eyes. "I can't do it, Beka," he whimpered. 

"What can't you do, Yura?" Otabek asked quietly, taking Yuri's hand into his and kissing it to comfort him. 

"I can't give it up. I can't give up our baby, Beka," he confessed, his eyes now brimming with tears. He could feel his whole body shaking as he  tried to contain himself, but his emotions were too overwhelming. He knew he couldn't live with himself if he took away his baby's chance at life, and he couldn't bear the thought of someone else getting to watch it grow up either. 

"I can't," he repeated in a whisper. 

Otabek made sure not to hug Yuri as he was still dripping wet from having just left the shower, but he held as much of Yuri as he could and said, "Yuri, if that's what you've decided, then I will support you irrefutably," he said. His eyes then glistened, the tell-tale sign of tears appearing before he quietly asked, "Does this mean... we're having a baby?" A small smile started playing on his lips. 

Yuri couldn't help but smile weakly and nod. "I guess so," he replied. "We're having a baby." Suddenly, all the emotions he'd been suppressing flooded out. The emotions that told him, _you want this baby._ His teary smile grew wider and a sort of laugh escaped his lips before he flung himself into Otabek's arms, knocking him backwards so he lay on his back on the carpeted floor, Yuri on top of him. He didn't care that Otabek was wet from the shower. He just needed to be closer to him, needed his touch, so he clung to him, his head on Otabek's bare chest as tears fell from his eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy. 

"I love you, Beka," Yuri cried quietly into his chest. 

"I love you too, Yuri," Otabek said back with a smile, tears now flowing freely from the alpha's eyes. "We'll work something out, I promise. But you should sleep now, 'kay? It's been a long day." Otabek spoke softly, making Yuri feel more calm despite his brain being pulled in every direction, so when Otabek spoke Yuri could feel the fatigue making his body feel heavier.  

Yuri nodded and climbed off of Otabek, helping him up as he did. Otabek grabbed another towel to dry himself off properly and went over to a drawer to slip on some boxers while Yuri stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled into the amorous embrace of the bed, curling up under the warm duvet. 

It wasn't long before he felt Otabek climb in behind him and wrap his arms around the omega. Yuri turned to face Otabek and snuggled up against his chest. As he listened to the steady rhythm of his lover's heart, Yuri was soon overcome by sleep and he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep  he'd had the past few days, free from the thought that his life was about to change drastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it, Yuri! If only you'd listened to the comments on the earlier chapters! XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm pro choice. This is just what Yuri has decided, so not hate pls.
> 
> Okay, for real this time, I won't be able to update for a while, since I need to focus on my exams. I wanted to get this chapter out quickly because a) cliffhanger, and b) I worked hard on this one to try convey the emotions properly so I wanted to post it soon
> 
> Feedback is more than welcomed (I love comments!)
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end of chapter notes before commenting - gotta clear a few things up.  
> Also - BOI THIS IS A ROLLER COASTER OF A CHAPTER I'M SORRY

"No. Absolutely not!" 

"But Beka," Yuri whined with puppy-dog eyes. 

After a restful night and a vomit-filled morning (which they now knew was down to morning sickness) Yuri was trying desperately to convince Otabek to let him skate in the Rostelecom Cup. 

"If you're going to drop out afterwards anyway, what's the point in putting the both of you at extra risk?" Frustration was loud and clear in Otabek's voice as he countered Yuri's arguments. 

"Beka, listen. You don't seem to get it. This is the last time I'm going to get to skate for _months_. As a skater yourself, can you imagine not being able to go on the ice any time you want?" 

So far they had agreed that Yuri didn't necessarily have to completely give up his dream. Sure, having a baby would be a major setback, but it didn't mean he would never skate competitively again. He would just need to work harder and build in a schedule around the baby once it was born, though it wouldn't be right away. Otabek had also made the point that one silver lining of becoming a young parent was that Yuri's body would have time to recover and he'd still be fit for competition for another 8 to 10 years if he pushed it. That was the plan, anyway. 

Otabek seemed to consider Yuri's argument before saying, "Yura, if you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for allowing it." 

"Beka, I'll be fine. I've been working so, _so_ hard for this. I need to prove a point. I was fine at Skate America and this is even closer to home! I promise, I won't even skate the Grand Prix Final. Just this one cup. Please," Yuri begged, his eyes boring into Otabek's soul. 

"Fine," Otabek surrendered. "Fine. I'm not going to stop you. But know this is your decision and against my will. And I can tell you now, you're going to make Katsuki feel really bad about competing against you knowing your current condition," he added, not even trying to hide his anger and irritation. 

"Good," Yuri said defiantly. "I'll win this, then I'll stop." He then saw the expression and added, "I promise Beka. Please don't be mad." 

"I know you'll be careful, Yura," Otabek said, avoiding looking Yuri in the eye, "but this isn't just about you anymore. You've got a baby – _our baby –_ to think about now, too." 

Yuri couldn't stand Otabek averting his eyes. "Beka, look at me, please," Yuri said quietly, placing a hand on Otabek's cheek and pulling his face up to look at him. "I need this. I need one more chance before it all changes." 

He was desperate to skate seriously one more time. Earlier that morning, he's been researching male omega pregnancies and he'd discovered that complications were most common in male omegas compared to female omegas and betas. What that meant to him was that there was a very real possibility that he would never be able to skate again, and that scared the absolute shit out of him. He wasn't about to admit that to Otabek, but he just wanted one more chance to give it his all and skate the best he could alongside his friends – the people he'd grown to not completely hate, maybe with the exception of a certain Canadian douchebag – while he still could.  

Otabek finally met Yuri's eyes, and the anger in him dissipated. "Okay, Yura. I understand. I'm not completely okay with it, but I understand," he said, pulling Yuri into his arms. 

Yuri clung to him, savouring the embrace. Otabek wasn't like other alphas, Yuri thought. He was kind and gently and not controlling, all of which Yuri really appreciated. He knew that there were some real rotten alphas out there, and he considered himself extremely lucky to have found someone as perfect as Otabek to share mutual feelings with. He just hoped he wouldn't be mad at him for long. Otherwise it was going to be a long few days in Moscow. 

\--- 

Yuri spent the hours leading up to the short programs strategically avoiding everyone but Otabek and his coaches. Especially Yuuri. 

Viktor, thank goodness, wasn't around until the competition actually began so he could support the Katsudon, so Yuri didn't have to worry about him in the time leading up to his skate.  

Despite Otabek's concerned expression towards him the entire time he skated, Yuri managed to perform his short program perfectly, to the point where he was actually really proud of himself. By the end of the day, his performance left him in first place and the one to beat in the free skate, while Yuuri was in second and Otabek in third. Thankfully, because of the press and photographers, Yuri was able to keep avoiding Viktor, though at one point he did see the older Russian shooting daggers with his eyes at Yuri, his expression one that said, _what the fuck are you doing?_  

Needless to say, Yuri ignored him.  

Once in his room in the hotel, after having said goodnight to his grandfather who'd come to watch him, Yuri heard a light knock at the door just as he was getting ready to sleep. A sudden wave of anxiety washed over him when the thought it could be Viktor finally coming to berate him. However, when he reluctantly opened the door, he let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing his boyfriend instead.  

"Beka," he said quietly, confusion on his face. "What's up?" 

Otabek looked a little sheepish. "I was thinking it was a little lonely in my room," he responded, "so I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight." 

Yuri found the blush on Otabek's cheeks endearing as he chuckled and pulled the Kazakh into the room and, once the door was closed, a soft but firm kiss. 

When they pulled away for air, Otabek chuckled and mused, "So can I take that as a yes?" 

"Obviously, silly," Yuri said with an affectionate smile. "I was just about to get into bed when you knocked anyway." At that, Yuri turned around and went over to the bed, crawling into it and holding the duvet open to invite Otabek in. Otabek followed, climbing in and scooting closer to Yuri, who snuggled up against his side, getting comfortable for sleep. 

"You looked so beautiful today, Yura," Otabek muttered after a moment. "So elegant and graceful." 

"See? I told you it would be fine," he bragged, burying his head in Otabek's chest. 

Otabek didn't say anything more, and instead wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him as they both drifted off to sleep. 

\--- 

Yuri was on the ice with the other skaters during the official warm-up when it happened.  

He was practicing a few moves and getting used to the ice and the atmosphere, so he started increasing his speed to move into a jump. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a blur of colour crossed his vision just when a forceful mass crashed into him like a tonne of bricks. 

It happened so fast. One second he was skating, and the next he was sprawled out on the ice, a huge dull pain all down the side of his body.  

Then, without warning, an intense, sharp pain shot through his abdomen like a knife. He gasped in pain and reflexively curled in on himself, clutching his stomach. Tears streamed from his eyes and he was powerless to stop them. 

 _Fuck. What the fuck happened?_ Yuri thought, though only briefly before he was overcome with agony again, so intense he nearly passed out. 

He was vaguely aware of hand touching him, trying to help him up, but he was in so much pain he couldn't move a muscle.  

Then came the shouts. 

"Yuri!"  

Otabek's voice.  

Then, without warning, Otabek was beside him, shakily brushing the hair out of Yuri's face and trying not to show Yuri how much he was panicking.  

Yuri then felt weightless. 

 _Oh. A stretcher,_ he thought, half delirious from the pain. Otabek's hands were still caressing his face, wiping away the tears that leaked down his face. 

He was moved off the ice on the stretcher, Otabek ignoring the paramedics and sticking by Yuri's side like superglue. A flurry of movement and urgent words swam around Yuri as he lay on the stretcher – or whatever they'd put him on – shivering uncontrollably. 

There was a brief moment where the pain subsided and he looked at Otabek, terror in his eyes. "Beka? I'm scared," he breathed, barely a whisper. 

Otabek caressed his cheek, the fear also evident in the alpha's usually stern eyes, as he said, "Me too. But you're alright. You're going to be just fine." Yuri knew those were just empty words meant to comfort him.  

A thought occurred to Yuri in that moment, and he reached out to grab Otabek's arm. "Stay and skate first," he begged. "Win and then find me." The desperation was heavy in his voice, but he meant every word. "I'll never forgive you if you don't skate," he added in a whimper before the pain returned, like someone was squeezing his internal organs to a pulp. He had to resist the urge to puke, it was so bad. 

"But Yuri-" Otabek protested before he was cut off. 

"Don't you dare," Yuri whimpered, inhaling sharply through his teeth from the pain. "Don't you dare give this up because of me." 

Otabek looked panicked but resolute. "Okay. I'm first up, so I'm coming immediately after I'm done, deal? Someone will text me my score." He looked like he hated the idea, but he knew it would be a lot worse for him when Yuri was in less pain. 

Yuri nodded weakly, then let go of Otabek's arm. 

Moments later, he was being whisked away. He saw Otabek looking completely shaken, like he'd walked through a war zone, before he was surrounded by darkness.  

Either the hall was really dark, or he'd blacked out.  

\--- 

Yuri woke with a start, his eyes flying open. 

Everything was bright and white. He blinked rapidly for a moment before a ceiling came into focus.  

 _Where am I?_ he thought, dazed and confused. 

He tried to push himself up, but his body felt like it was made of lead and he could only really move his head. His slight movement must have alerted someone because he suddenly heard his name. 

"Yuri?" A quiet voice questioned.  

 _Otabek_ _._  

 _"_ B-Beka?" Yuri's voice came out in a croak 

Suddenly Otabek was clutching his hand, smiling in relief with watery eyes. 

"You're awake," he sighed. "I was so worried. They wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not family. Are you okay? Are you in pain?" His questions came out rushed and flustered, the worry clear in his face. 

"I feel... numb," Yuri replied, his voice barely a whisper. "Beka, what happened?" Yuri's eyes were starting to brim with tears. He was terrified and he had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he was beginning to come back to his senses. He was vaguely aware of an array of wires and tubes attached to him, some with needles. 

"At the rink, in the warm-up, you... he..." Otabek paused to catch his bearings. "Michele Crispino, he crashed into you by accident. You both went down. I don't know how it happened. I wasn't watching. I..." Otabek couldn't hold back the emotions in his voice. They were a mixture of fear, concern, anger, relief and everything in-between. "Then you started screaming. It was the most heart wrenching sound I've ever heard," he continued, his voice quivering. 

Yuri was confused. He didn't remember screaming. He must have been so out of it that he didn't even realise.  

Otabek carried on. "Then they took you off the ice on a stretcher and you told me you'd never forgive me if I didn't skate... God, Yuri. I was so desperate to go after you. It's lucky I was first up, but I was so worried I couldn't skate as well as I should. I don't even know my score. I came straight to you." 

Yuri watched Otabek as he talked, tears in both of their eyes. He didn't know what to say, until his mind cleared a little more. "Beka!" Yuri exclaimed, panicked. "The baby! Is... is the baby...?" He couldn't finish, petrified of the mere thought of it. He felt sick to his stomach – if anything had happened to the baby... 

"I don’t know, Yura," Otabek muttered. "They didn't say anything because I'm not family, like I said." 

Perhaps alerted by the voices in the room, a nurse knocked on the door as she poked her head in. "Mr Plisetsky, you're awake," she observed, speaking very sweetly as she walked towards the bed in which Yuri was laying. She began fiddling with things and checking Yuri over, though he wasn't really sure exactly what she was doing. "How are you feeling, Mr Plisetsky?"  

"Please, just cut the crap," Yuri blurted, the fear thick in his voice. "Just tell me, what happened? What's wrong?" 

The nurse patted his arm gently. "You're okay," she said. "That numbness would be from the anaesthetic we gave you to stop the pain. We ran a few tests, and everything seems okay." 

Yuri was just getting more and more antsy. "So why did I hurt so much?" he accused. 

She gave him a half-smile meant to calm him, but he just became more irritated. "Your fall triggered certain bodily defences and, I'm afraid to say it, you came very close to miscarrying." 

All the breath was knocked out of Yuri's lungs. _Miscarrying. Does that mean I nearly lost the baby?_ A tidal wave of guilt crashed down on him – if he'd lost the baby, he'd have been the only one to blame, especially since Otabek had told him not to skate.  

Otabek's voice piped in. "But the baby is alive? It didn't happen did it?" 

The nurse gave him a gentle smile. "No, it didn't happen. The baby is alive." Otabek released a huge breath of relief before she continued. "We had to do a scan, and I'm under the impression that it was your first scan, so I won't show you the pictures. Now that you're awake, Mr. Plisetsky, we can do another ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay. Is that alright?" 

Yuri was still bewildered but managed to nod. He needed time to process everything, but he just wasn't given a chance. His eyes shot over to Otabek, whose expression had become unreadable. When the nurse left, presumably to sort something out or get the ultrasound machine or something, Yuri was left alone with the Kazakh. 

Without warning, all the emotion came flooding back to Yuri and he let out a loud, heartbroken sob. The flood gates had opened and there was no way to stop his tears as he sobbed heavily, an ugly snotty sob. He couldn't help it – the baby he'd just learned he had and wanted to keep had nearly died, and it was all his fault. Sure, Michele played a part, but if Yuri had listened to Otabek and stayed off the ice it would never have happened in the first place. 

Yuri could suddenly feel Otabek's strong, sturdy arms around him in a cautious but firm hug, rubbing his back in large circles the way he liked it to try and calm him. That only made Yuri cry more as he clung to Otabek's shirt and dampened it with his tears, because he was sure that Otabek hated him so he wasn't expecting the comfort. 

"B-B-Beka!" Yuri cried, struggling for air between sobs. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" He then buried his face completely in the alpha's chest, refusing to look at him. "It's a-all my f-f-fault! I sh-should have l-listened to you!" 

Otabek kept rubbing circles on Yuri's back. "Shh, Yura. Don't cry," he cooed. "Yes, I'm angry. How could I not be? But now's not the time to say 'I told you so'. Right now, above all, I'm so relieved that you're okay - that you're both okay." His voice was quiet and intimate and Yuri calmed a little as he felt the vibrations of hit in Otabek's chest against his head. 

"Y-you should b-be mad! You sh-should hate me," he sobbed into Otabek's firm, welcoming chest. "I hate me," he added in a whimper. 

Otabek's firm hold of Yuri got tighter as he squeezed the Russian against his chest, as though they could become one from the sheer force of it. "Yura," Otabek began softly. "I love you. You made a stupid mistake, but you know that, and it doesn't make me love you any less, okay?" 

Yuri adored how compassionate the alpha was being, especially since Yuri thought he would be shouting at him and trying his best to stay away from him. Instead, Otabek had set aside his own feelings to make sure Yuri didn't feel as dreadful. Yuri clung to him like he was his life source and let all his anxieties out with his tears until there were no tears left. 

"I love you too," he croaked, his voice hoarse from crying so much. He then pulled away from Otabek's chest to look at his eyes with his own, red and puffy from crying, but still gripped his arm tightly. "Please, don't leave me," he whimpered, barely audible. 

The look that crossed over Otabek's face was that of a broken man. "Yura, I don't know what I can do to convince you that I'm not going anywhere," he said with dismay. "Please, believe me." He gently stroked Yuri's cheek and pulled him by the chin to plant a soft, tender kiss on his lips, salty from the tears. Yuri melted into the kiss, warmth spreading through him like a blossoming flower, starting at the point where their lips met and making Yuri feel so much calmer. 

When their lips parted, Yuri could barely look at Otabek. "I... I know. It's just... I don't know. I'm just scared, Beka. It's really scary," he muttered, looking down in shame. He hated acting so weak, but as long as it was only Otabek who saw him like this he figured it wasn't as bad. 

"I know it's scary, Yuri," Otabek said, opting for his actual name and not the nickname, "and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. Hell, I'm terrified." He lifted Yuri's chin so that they were facing each other. "But we'll get through this together, okay? I promise you, you're not alone." 

Yuri was just about ready to pull Otabek into another deep kiss when the nurse came back in, wheeling in a complicated-looking contraption which Yuri could only guess to be an ultrasound machine. 

She smiled brightly, perhaps not sensing the intense atmosphere in the room and said, "You're lucky I'm trained to do ultrasounds otherwise you may have had a considerably longer wait for the usual process." 

Otabek stood from where he was sat at the edge of the hospital bed, making room for the nurse. She thanked him, then gave Yuri a questioning look as if to say, _is he okay to be in here?_  

Yuri smiled weakly at her and said, "He, ah, he's the father. Or I should say the other father."  

"Okay, then. You can grab that chair in the corner and bring it to the other side of the bed, if you'd like," she said to Otabek, pointing at a green padded chair that was in the far corner of the room, which was slightly taller than normal chairs, perhaps so that it was closer to the height of the hospital beds. He smiled and nodded, going to grab I and carrying it over. When he sat down and scooted the chair closer to the bed, he took Yuri's hand in his. 

The nurse pulled on some latex gloves and said, "I'm going to have to expose your stomach, Mr Plisetsky, if that's alright." She then proceeded to pull his hospital gown up and his bedsheet down, keeping his privates covered to spare him a little dignity. "This is going to feel cold, but I'm afraid you'll have to endure it," she then said, holding a tube of gel. When she squeezed some gel onto his abdomen, Yuri flinched at the icy feeling of it but he kept his mouth shut, keeping his complaints to himself. The nurse then fiddled with the machine and pulled out the scanning probe before rubbing it in the gel and spreading it across his lower abdomen. "Very good. Okay, I'll start," she murmured, speaking just for the sake of filling the silence as anticipation hung heavily in the air.  

After a while of rolling the wand across his abdomen, she paused. Yuri held his breath, trying not to think of the worst case scenario. 

She then spoke. "Everything looks in order," she said happily. "Here, take a look," she said as she turned the screen in Yuri and Otabek's direction. She pointed at the screen and said, "You see that dark part here? That's your womb. And that little pea-sized dot here? That's your baby." 

Yuri's heart was racing. He could actually see his baby. Sure, it was tiny right now, but it was proof – concrete proof – that he was holding a life in his belly. His grip tightened on Otabek's hand and he looked over to see the alpha's glistening eyes fixed on the screen in complete awe. Yuri could tell then and there that Otabek was going to be an amazing father no matter what, and the prospect brought tears of joy and relief to his eyes as he looked back at the screen.  

At their baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's young and bound by the laws of the universe to make mistakes! He's definitely learnt from this one, so don't add salt to the wound by calling him an idiot for skating. He knows. Better than anyone, he knows. 
> 
> (yes, I just talked about Yuri as though he was a real person XD) EDIT: - I've been told a few times that it would've been fine for Yuri to skate. I will, however, not amend the actual story, firstly because it's just the way I've written it and I have creative license on my own story I should think, secondly because this is omegaverse (so Otabek's words reflect his over protectiveness of his unborn pup, not at all uncommon amongst expecting alphas) and thirdly because although activities (incl. skating) are not 'banned' they still aren't advised especially at the difficulty and risk-level of Yuri's skating (i.e. lots of quads, difficult jumps, etc.). I apologise if I frustrated anyone, but remember I am neither a professional sports player/athlete/figure skater nor a mother so sometimes I have to go by research and this is what I decided based upon my research and knowledge of the omegaverse. Thanks for understanding and remember: it's fiction.
> 
> Also, poor Yuri and his trust issues :(
> 
>  
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm not an expert on medical procedures or pregnancies so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong
> 
> Oh also, that thing about JJ, that was in Yuri's perspective. Just to be clear. 
> 
> (Next chapter really won't be soon, I'm sorry)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know I said the next update wouldn't be for a while, but I couldn't leave it on that angsty chapter, no matter how sweet the ending was. So, without further ado, here's an anti-angst chapter! (well, mostly XD)
> 
> UPDATE: one week more of exams - updates will follow shortly THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS OMG,  
> ! And thank you for being patient with me XD

Yuri was made to stay overnight at the hospital to so they could keep an eye on him. Otabek had begged to stay, but Yuri ordered him back to the hotel to get a good night's sleep and, failing all else, to pack up his things for him ready for their trip home the next morning.  

When Otabek came back to collect him as he was discharged from the hospital, Yuri ached all over and couldn't wait to be back in his own bed (or Otabeks, he considered as a side-thought). 

"So, yeah. They said I have to rest for at least another week to prevent putting more strain on my body," Yuri explained to Otabek as they walked through the halls of the hospital, their fingers interlocked. "Also, she said it would have been okay for me to still skate. Not completely advisable, but considering it's, ya know, my _life_ it should have been okay if Michele hadn't collided with me," he added with a pointed look at Otabek, as if to say _so it's not completely my fault_ even though he wasn't entirely convinced himself.  

Otabek expelled air from his lungs in an exasperated huff. "I have such an urge to punch him square in the jaw," he admitted through gritted teeth. "If anything had happened... I don't even know what I would have done." 

"Beka, let's just stick to dirty looks, 'kay? I don't want you getting in trouble and ruining your chances of competing," Yuri said, harbouring a slight resentment against the Italian beta himself. "Speaking of which, did you find out your score and position?" 

A guilty smile found its way onto Otabek's lips. "I, ah... since you weren't able to compete and I was trying to skate for the both of us, I got top score in the free skate, which puts me in second place since Katsuki had the second highest score, putting him at gold overall." 

"Don't give me that look," Yuri chided, lightly hitting Otabek's arm. "Don't feel bad for doing well while I couldn't compete. In fact, I would have been mad if you did badly. I told you to skate, and you did, so I'm happy. Okay, Beka?" 

"Okay, okay," Otabek surrendered with a chuckle. "Now I just need silver or higher to get to the final." 

"Plus, since the Cup of China is more than a week away, I can come and watch," Yuri exclaimed, excitement covering his disappointment from having to drop out and the dread he felt about having to face the press.  

For now, they decided it was best to keep the reason for his leave of absence as due to undisclosed reasons. Yuri wasn't sure if the world knew he was an omega or not, so he wanted to keep that quiet for as long as humanly possible. Sure, he'd have to come clean once he started showing, but at the rate it was going, he would probably be safe during the Grand Prix. It would be when Four Continents came around – which he was confident Otabek would be skating in – that his bump may be too visible to hide. Even if he was able to hide it then with big baggy sweaters, he definitely wouldn't be able to at Worlds. He'd be around 6 months pregnant by then and no matter how small he carried, it would be obvious by then, he was sure of it. Besides, a baby bump would be extra obvious on his small, slight frame; Katsudon would maybe get away with it what with his tendency to easily put on weight, but not Yuri. Yuri's bump would stick out like a sore thumb. 

Otabek didn't have a chance to respond to Yuri's statement before they reached the hospital lobby and Yuri was bombarded with hugs from Viktor and Yuuri. 

"Yurio!" Viktor exclaimed, pulling the younger Russian in a tight but careful hug, Yuuri joining to form a Yuri-sandwich. "We were so worried! Is everything okay? Is the baby okay? What happened?"  

Yuri's mind was overwhelmed with the emotions and questions flowing freely from the older man, making it very difficult to answer. 

"Hey! Back off, old men," Yuri yelped when he was starting to struggle to breathe.  

"We were freaking out," Yuuri added to Viktor's flurry of questions, "but we couldn't tell anyone why we were freaking out so much. Please, tell us. Is it okay?" A pleading look flashed in the Japanese omega's eyes, begging for Yuri to put them out of their misery. 

"If by 'it' you mean the baby, then yes, it's okay. I..." he paused, glancing over at Otabek. 

"You can tell them as much as you feel comfortable saying," Otabek whispered to Yuri.  

Yuri had to suppress a laugh at the sense of déjà vu he got , standing in a hospital with news for Viktor and Yuuri that only he and Otabek already knew.  

"The collision made my body react in a, I guess a defensive way, and I..." he trailed off, allowing himself time to breathe. Viktor and Yuuri watched him intently, not daring to speak for fear of stopping Yuri from confiding in them. "I nearly lost the baby," he finished in a whisper, his eyes fixed on a single spot on the linoleum floor.  

He heard gasps, and the two older men must have simultaneously understood because at the exact same time, they pulled Yuri into another hug. 

"Hey! Quit that, bastards!" Yuri pushed them away, waving off their worry. "It's all good. Baby is fine. So am I, by the way, thanks for asking," he added, sarcasm oozing out with his words. 

"Of course we care that you're okay too," Yuuri exclaimed, looking flustered and slightly embarrassed that they'd neglected to ask about Yuri himself.  

"I'm pissed off that I lost my chance to shove my gold medal at the Grand Prix Final in Viktor's face, though," he said with a playful smirk directed at the Russian alpha that hid is real disappointment as he turned to face him. "I guess I'll just have to shove Otabek's in your face instead." He spoke with such confidence that Viktor looked completely taken aback from the mixture of sad news and a challenge. 

"Yes, well, we'll have to see about that, won't we," Viktor replied, going along with the playful banter to keep the mood lighter.  

"Anyway, I'm beat and I'm craving a big, warm bed, so can we please go?" Yuri looked more at Otabek as he said this, hoping he got the hidden message that he wanted to go to Otabek's place instead of his own cramped apartment.  

"Yeah, we've got the train to catch soon anyway. Luckily the station isn't far," Otabek said, grabbing their bags which Viktor and Yuuri had been looking after and heading towards the exit.  

The others followed behind and headed for their journey home. 

\--- 

"Finally," Yuri sighed loudly as he threw himself down on Otabek's king sized bed, gathering the blankets and sheets in his hands and wrapping them around himself, not bothering to get changed first. 

The journey had been long, but Yuri had slept through most of it. Even so, he had still made a beeline for the bed when they got to Otabek's apartment. It hadn't taken much convincing for Otabek to agree for Yuri to go to his – he wanted to watch over Yuri and spend as much time with him as possible.  

"Those hospital beds are fucking uncomfortable," Yuri mumbled into the pillows. "No wonder people hate hospitals." 

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ why people don't like hospitals," Otabek responded with light sarcasm.  

Yuri simply poked his head up and stuck his tongue out at Otabek, making the older man laugh as he peeled his jacket off.  

"Anyway," Otabek continued, "don't go to sleep. I want to hang out for a while." 

Yuri groaned in response. "But Beka, I'm on bed-rest, remember?" 

Otabek chuckled at that. "Bed-rest doesn't literally mean you have to sleep for a week," he said, the amusement clear in his voice.  

Yuri was honestly just so relieved that Otabek was acting normally with him and not angry at him for skating when he told Yuri it was a bad idea. He still felt so overwhelmingly guilty, but he tried not to let that feeling linger and to just move on. What was done was done – he couldn't change the past. All he could do was be grateful nothing seriously bad happened and make sure he was more careful from now on.  

"Fine," Yuri yielded with another groan. "But I expect ice cream." He then proceeded to untangle himself from the bedsheets and make himself more comfortable while Otabek headed out the room, hopefully to the kitchen to fulfill Yuri's request. This may or may not have involved stripping down to his boxer briefs, padding over to Otabek's closet, and pulling out a large grey sweater. He pulled the sweater – which was loose-fitting enough on Otabek – over his head and it was big enough to cover his ass and slip a little off his shoulder. He'd just settled into the item of clothing when Otabek re-entered the room with a tub of mint choc chip ice cream and two spoons. When Otabek looked up, he stopped in his tracks, a blush growing on his face. Yuri cocked his head to the side and gave Otabek a quizzical look, but he wasn't that stupid – he knew what he looked like to Otabek. And he knew Otabek liked it. 

"I see you've helped yourself to my clothes," Otabek said, averting his eyes and trying to play it off casually despite the telling blush that covered not only his cheeks but his ears and neck too.  

Yuri suppressed a giggle. "What's wrong, Beka?" he teased. "Do you not like it? I can change back." 

"No! No, don't change," Otabek blurted, his eyes darting back to Yuri. "It's just, you look really..." 

"Really what, Beka?" Yuri challenged, folding his arms over his chest, which wasn't easy as the sleeves of the sweater were far too big for him.  

"Cute, okay? You look fucking adorable. I know you don't like it, but it's the truth," Otabek confessed, a little exasperated.  

Otabek was right. Yuri hated being called cute. He'd heard it all his life because of his smaller frame and soft features, and it demoralised him because God damn it, omega or not, he was a man. Men are not cute – men are handsome and rugged and... 

But when Otabek called him cute, it was something entirely different. He _liked_ it. It made his heart flutter and brought a blush to his cheeks. It made him want to hear it more, preferably while making out, even more so while straddling Otabek's hips.  

Of course, that was all impossible for a little while as Yuri's body recovered from the earlier accident, but a guy can dream.  

He looked away and murmured, "I don't hate it." 

"What was that?" Otabek seemed to have genuinely not heard him.  

"I said I don't hate it when you call me cute, okay?" This time it was Yuri's turn to sound exasperated. "But don't you dare even think about doing it in front of other people," he added with a threat. 

Something seemed to have switched in Otabek, because he was suddenly wearing a peculiar expression as he strode the last few steps to Yuri and caught his lips with his own. He'd dropped the tub of ice cream on the bed next to them and cupped Yuri's head in his hands, deepening the kiss. It took Yuri by surprise so much so that he gasped into the kiss and had to clutch onto Otabek's waist to steady himself. He quickly adjusted, kissing back with just as much force, allowing his tongue to slide against Otabek's and drink him in as much as possible. Then, as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended with Otabek pulling back, breathing heavily.  

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Yuri whined, pouting a little even as he, too, tried to catch his breath. 

"Because you're not healed yet and I'm..." He looked embarrassed. "I'm getting too, um, excited." His eyes flickered down at his crotch for a second, drawing Yuri's attention to the bulge that had begun growing there.  

Yuri blushed deeply and said, "Oh. Right." He couldn't help but be a little disappointed that the nurse had advised against, and he quotes, 'penetrative intercourse' while he was recovering.  

An idea suddenly drifted into his head, and a sly smile played on his lips. Otabek must have noticed because he had a curious but slightly fearful look on his face, wondering what Yuri was thinking.  

"Get on the bed and take off you shirt," Yuri commanded, smirking at the baffled expression Otabek suddenly wore.  

Nonetheless, the alpha obeyed and crawled onto the bed, pulling his shirt off over his head as he did so. Yuri crawled up with him and pushed Otabek down on his back, Otabek's eyes fixed on him the whole time. Yuri moved to straddle his waist, letting his hands run over the definitions of Otabek's abs. 

"Yuri? What-" Otabek's question was cut off by Yuri's lips pressing against his, licking and nipping at Otabek's bottom lip playfully. 

Then, without warning, Yuri pulled up and grabbed the ice cream and a spoon. Before Otabek could get a word in, he scooped up a spoonful of the frozen treat and dropped it onto Otabek's chest. The Kazakh gasped from the cold, but instead of complaining, he watched Yuri, transfixed on the omega. Yuri spread the ice cream a little with the spoon before grabbing a fist-full of his own hair and tying it back with the hair tie that was around his wrist.  

Then, slowly and sensually, he leaned down and began licking the ice cream off of Otabek's chest. His tongue trailed up his pectoral muscles, lapping up the melting ice cream as he did. He moved back on Otabek's legs to let his tongue travel further down, following the trails of dripping cream down his abdomen. He loved the feel of Otabek's soft, warm skin beneath him, and the way his body moved to meet Yuri quicker. 

Otabek's breath hitched, and he moaned ever so softly when Yuri's tongue reached the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.  

Still licking him, Yuri moved his hands to undo Otabek's jeans, pulling them open and revealing the tent Otabek's erection made in his boxers. 

"Wait, Yuri, what are you-" He didn't get a chance to finish his question before Yuri pulled Otabek's cock out of his boxers and trailed his tongue over that, too. 

Now, Yuri was a complete blowjob virgin, but he had done his research (though he would never admit that to Otabek), curious as to what he felt like and how he tasted. He kissed down the length of Otabek's shaft and back up again, satisfied with the bead of precum he'd caused to pool up at the tip. He licked that, too, causing Otabek to moan, more with anticipation than anything else. Then, with one hand wrapped around the base of Otabek's dick, he wrapped his mouth around the top, slowly pushing it further in and sucking the air out of his cheeks to add pressure. Otabek was big, so he couldn't get the whole thing in, but he tried to fit as much as possible before he started bobbing his head up and down, trailing his tongue against the veins on his cock and pumping what he couldn't fit with his hand. 

"Fuck! Yuri!" This time, Otabek said his name as a moan, his hands gripping the bed-sheets on either side of him, probably to stop himself from pushing Yuri's head down further and skullfucking him.  

Yuri bobbed his head faster, moaning as he took in more of Otabek and letting the vibrations stimulate him more. When Otabek's cock hit the back of Yuri's throat, Yuri was glad he didn't have much of a gag reflex. He kept at it, changing speeds from fast to slow to fast again, loving the string of moans and grunts that Otabek was making. He let one of his own hands slip into his underwear and began pumping his own throbbing dick as he sucked Otabek's, though he couldn't have said with confidence that he wouldn't have come from just blowing Otabek. It was that hot. 

"Fuck, Yura! I'm- I'm gonna-!" Otabek growled, trying to hold back. 

Yuri kept going, refusing to even slow down knowing Otabek's orgasm was fast approaching. He sucked for only two seconds more before he heard the deep, loud grunt and felt his mouth fill with warm liquid. As soon as Otabek started coming, Yuri moaned and released, cum spilling over his hand at the same time as it spilled into his mouth. He did the only thing he could, which was to suck Otabek dry, swallowing it all. He didn't even mind the taste – it was salty, but not bitter and gross like he'd read about on forums during his research. 

Otabek was panting, his head buried in the pillow when Yuri pulled off of him and grabbed a tissue to wipe his mouth and hands. 

"Where the hell," Otabek said between breaths, "did you learn," another breath, "to do that?" 

Yuri smirked and finished cleaning up. "Natural talent," he replied with a shrug, even though he was lying through his teeth and had spent hours reading advice columns.  

He popped into the bathroom for a second and emerged with a damp towel, which he passed to Otabek. "Here, wipe your chest. It's sticky." He then proceeded to put the ice cream back in the freezer. 

"Yuri," Otabek called. 

"Hm?" Yuri questioned, coming back into the bedroom. 

Otabek held his arms open, inviting Yuri to climb into them, so he did, resting his head against Otabek's now-clean chest and letting the alpha engulf him in his arms. They lay there in silence – there was nothing awkward about the silence, and both were completely content with enjoying one another's company. 

"Did I do good?" Yuri asked after a while, tilting his head up to look at Otabek. 

"It was amazing, Yura," Otabek replied, absentmindedly running his fingers through the silky strands of Yuri's hair, which glistened in the light of the bedside lamp. "But let's not do any more until your bed-rest week is up. I don't want you overexerting yourself." 

Yuri pouted. "But what if you're horny. Wait, fuck that. What if _I'm_ horny?" 

Otabek chuckled, Yuri feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath his head. "Surely you've gone a week without jerking off," he said nonchalantly despite the intimate topic of the question. 

Yuri blushed but tried to ignore it. "Well, yeah, but mostly because I'd been so focused on skating. Now I can't even do that," he grumbled into Otabek's chest, complaining just for the sake of complaining.  

"You'll manage," Otabek murmured, his fingers still running through Yuri's hair. The sensation was soothing to Yuri, so he didn't dare stop him. 

"Fine, but you have to promise not to jerk off either," Yuri decided. Otabek opened his mout to protest, but Yuri carried on. "You're part of the reason I'm in this mess, you know, having been the one to knock me up, so you've got to suffer with me. It's only fair." 

Otabek sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I, Otabek Altin, hereby swear complete chastity for one week," he said in a mock-oath, one hand over his heart and the other raised. He then returned to playing with Yuri's hair. "How's that?" 

Yuri giggled. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really am going to study!
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has an exam tomorrow morning but is updating her fic? THIS GAL!
> 
> Okay, so I've been progressively adding to this chapter over the course of the past weeks (since whenever chapter 9 was posted) but I really wanted to update because it's been aaaages. The good news is tomorrow's exam is the LAST ONE! WOOO!  
> However, if the time between my spells of writing has affected the flow or continuity of this chapter, I apologise. Soon I'll be able to write multiple chapters at once. Won't that be great?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Fuck, Beka!" 

Yuri was lounging on the couch with a blanket and mug of peppermint tea after having woken up rather abruptly earlier that morning with a spell of morning sickness. Once he was awake enough, his mind bean to catch up with the events of the past few days and he was faced with a sudden realisation. Or rather, the realisation hit him like a truck. 

"What? What is it?" Otabek came out the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand, toothpaste in the corner of his mouth, wearing a startled but worried expression. 

"How the fuck am I going to explain everything to Yakov? Wait, forget Yakov, how am I going to explain to Lilia?" A shudder passed down his spine at the thought of facing the wrath of his coaches once they found out that he wasn't competing for a while and that the reason for this was that he was pregnant. With Otabek's baby, no less. That made him fear that Yakov would stop helping Otabek, too. 

Otabek sighed with relief knowing Yuri wasn't in immediate danger and said, "Give me a second to finish brushing my teeth, 'kay?" 

Yuri nodded and took a sip of his tea. He wasn't too fond of the flavour, especially while it was hot, but it helped settle his stomach so he agreed to drink it when Otabek made it for him. 

A moment later, Otabek was back in the living room and scooting Yuri over a little so he had space to sit down. Yuri, almost instinctively, put down his drink and cuddled up to Otabek's side, letting the alpha wrap an arm around him and gently rub his back.  

"We'll have to tell them. There's no way around that," Otabek said. "I'm sure they're worried about you. Viktor said he'd let them know you were safe, but he promised not to tell them about the baby." Otabek's other hand came to rest over Yuri's abdomen as though to protect the baby, despite there being no threats around.  

Yuri looked down at Otabek's hand resting on him and smiled slightly to himself at how loving Otabek was. He moved his own hand to rest on top of Otabek's and looked up into the glistening eyes of his lover. 

"What is it?" Yuri asked softly, noticing the wateriness in Otabek's mocha coloured eyes.  

Otabek looked a little sheepish. "No, it's nothing. It's just... I'm still kind of processing the fact that we're actually having a baby," he said quietly. "Like, an actual human being that we made together is growing inside you."  

The whole time he spoke, Otabek's eyes were fixed on their hands resting on Yuri's stomach. 

"It's kind of terrifying, when you think about it," he continued, "and I'm not even the one carrying it." 

Yuri's heart swelled, feeling Otabek's intimate confession reach his very core. He leaned up from where he was resting against Otabek's shoulder to place a tender kiss on his jaw. "I'm so terrified, Beka. But something inside me is telling me everything will be alright," he said, meaning every word. 

Otabek tore his gaze away from their hands and looked Yuri in the eye to say, "Of course it will." He kissed  Yuri's forehead gently and added, "I wouldn't change a thing. It's by no means ideal, but I have complete faith in you, Yura." 

A moment passed without anyone saying anything more while Yuri collected his thoughts. He then suddenly blurted, "Beka, when I have the baby and I get my next heat, will you mark me? Bond with me, I mean." 

Hit with the realisation of how embarrassing what he'd just said was, he hid his face in Otabek's chest and mumbled, "Forget I said that." 

"Yura, look at me," Otabek commanded softly, which caused Yuri to lift his head a little. "Of course I want to become your mate. I would have done it the first time if we hadn't only been dating for a short while. I held back because I didn't know what you wanted," he admitted. "There's no one else for me, Yura. Only you."  

Yuri's breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. Otabek had said he loved him countless times before, but this was different. This was him saying he would gladly spend his life with Yuri and mark him as _his._  

Yuri was at a loss for words, but he settled on, "I feel the same." He then leaned up fully to kiss Otabek, drinking him in.   

Otabek kissed back, adding to the pressure of their lips against each other, then broke off. "Yura," he breathed quietly. "I need to get to practice." Yuri's obvious disappointment didn't go amiss, and Otabek smiled softly. "I'll be back before you know it. Rest, relax, drink your tea. There's food in the fridge and cupboards, just make sure it's not past it's use by date. My phone will be on extra loud so call me if there's an emergency." 

"Does desperately wanting to cuddle count as an emergency?" Yuri asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at Otabek, making him chuckle fondly.  

"While the Cup of China is just under two weeks away, no. That doesn't count as an emergency." 

Yuri whined and pulled away from Otabek in a sulk.  

"You don't make things easy, do you," Otabek remarked. "Okay, listen. If you promise to rest and relax this week, I'll let you come and chill out at the rink while I practice. I'll even let you take pictures. How's that sound?" 

Yuri thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, he was already aching to leave the apartment and go somewhere – _anywhere –_ plus it would be nice to watch Otabek practice. But on the other hand, he would be so close to the ice and yet not be allowed on it, which would be painful in itself.  

He decided he would suck it up and endure being by the ice without skating. "Okay. I'll be good till then. It does sound much better than being held hostage alone," he conceded. 

"Then you can talk to Yakov, too. Gives you some time to work out what you're gonna say," Otabek added, making a very valid point.  

Regardless, Yuri rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh okay, fine. Just go already. About seven weeks of pregnancy and I'm already getting sick of you," he teased.  

Otabek threw up his hands in surrender and stood. "I'm going, I'm going! Don't burn the building down while I'm gone." His tone then suddenly turned serious as he leaned down to be closer to eye level with Yuri. "I really, _really_ don't want to leave you on your own, but there's nothing I can do today. Maybe it's alpha instincts making me overprotective, but I feel like I shouldn't leave your side even for a second. So can you please text me every now and again with an update on how you're feeling? Please? It would put my mind at ease." 

Yuri's face flushed at the intimacy and seriousness of Otabek's words and felt compelled to nod. "Just don't get mad if I forget or fall asleep, 'kay?" 

Otabek straightened up and nodded. "If that happens, I'll take no news as good news." 

Otabek then left the room to finish getting ready to leave for practice. Yuri couldn't shake the feeling of uselessness he had while he was effectively incapacitated for a week to heal, but he also knew he couldn't stop Otabek from carrying on with his routine. 

When Otabek was ready and headed for the door, Yuri called out, "Beka, wait," making Otabek pause with his hand on the door handle. Yuri proceeded to climb off the couch and pad over to him, barefoot with the oversized sweater hanging from his slight frame. He approached Otabek and grabbed hold of the ends of his scarf, pulling the startled Kazakh's head down to plant a soft, tender kiss on his lips. "Okay," he whispered, his forehead against Otabek's. "Now you can go." 

And with that, he let his slightly shell-shocked boyfriend leave for skating practice while he went back to the sofa and turned on the TV. 

It was going to be a long week. 

\--- 

Surprisingly, Yuri did manage to be relatively good the whole week. He woke up most mornings with morning sickness, but Otabek didn't mind every time he woke him, and the alpha insisted upon holding back Yuri's hair while he was hunched over the toilet. He lounged about and watched TV, some movies and some shows, while Otabek was at practice, and he refrained from torturing Otabek by turning him on when he'd sworn not to do anything while they couldn’t do it together.  

So when the week was up, Yuri was relieved. 

“Beka! It's been a week! You promised to take me to the rink,” Yuri announced excitedly after he'd gotten over his queasiness and had eaten some toast to settle his stomach. 

“I did say that, didn't I,” Otabek responded, amused at how quickly the omega’s mood had changed as soon as he no longer felt sick. “I suppose that's what is happening today. As soon as you're dressed, we'll go, okay?” 

Yuri nodded eagerly and hurried to Otabek's room to change. During the week of bed rest, he hadn't wanted to go to his own apartment, so Otabek had gone over to pack up some of Yuri's things, including his clothes, from which he now selected a black long-sleeved shirt and some khaki sweatpants to change into.  

When he returned to the living room, Otabek was already packed up and ready to head to the rink. “Beka, I'm ready,” Yuri announced once he had laced up his sneakers. 

They left the apartment hand in hand and walked to the rink. Since Otabek had moved to Russia supposedly purely for the skating (though Yuri now questioned if he had a part to play in that decision) he moved into an apartment that was in walking distance from the rink. Therefore it didn't take long for them to arrive by foot.  

“Yurio!” Viktor exclaimed as soon as the younger Russian walked into the rink. Viktor was currently on the ice, though he looked like he was in coaching mode today and demonstrating something to Yuuri.  

“Don't sound so surprised, old man,” Yuri said with a disinterested tone. “I came to get out the house and watch Otabek skate. My bed rest week is over,” he explained and went over to sit in the stands on one of the benches.  

“It's good to see you're okay,” Yuuri chimed in from where he was standing at the side of the rink. 

“Oh wow! You actually remembered about me and not just the baby! Amazing,” Yuri mocked, though really he valued how much his friends cared.  

“What is this about a baby? Who said baby? Where is there a baby?” a sharp, booming female voice asked. Lilia had arrived. 

This was the part Yuri had been dreading.  

He gulped and shot a glance at Otabek, who sent him back an encouraging thumbs up. So Yuri left the stands and slowly approached Lilia, who apparently arrived only moments before Yakov because the ageing coach followed behind soon after. 

“Yuri Plisetsky! Where have you been?” Lilia shrieked furiously. Then, without a word of warning, she pulled the blonde into a tight hug. “Do you have any idea how worried we were after the chaos in Moscow?” she blurted as she pulled away. 

Yuri’s heart was in his throat, and he swallowed hard, trying to find the right thing to say. Should he approach it gently? Should he get right to the point? Would she be happy or mad? 

“Lilia,” he began. “I'm so sorry I haven't been in contact yet. I was… ah… recovering.” He saw the stern but concerned expression on her sharp face and decided to get right to the point before her eyes turned him into a smouldering pile of ash. “The thing is, I'm pregnant. And the collision that happened nearly made me lose the baby but I didn't and we're okay.”  He'd spoken without barely taking a breath, so he took a deep breath when he was done. It felt good to get it off his chest, but he was still anticipating the responses from his coaches.  

As expected, they were stunned into silence. 

After a painfully long moment, in which Yuri considered bolting out the door, Lilia finally spoke. "Pregnant?" The mix of emotions in her voice and face were obvious to Yuri. Lilia clearly didn't know whether to be happy, angry, frustrated, proud, or disappointed. "B-but you're so young! And your skating..." 

"I'll just take some time off, and go back to it after," he said, matter-of-factly.  

"But it will affect your body, your centre of gravity will change," she muttered, more as though she was thinking out loud.  

At some point during the ordeal, Otabek had made his way to Yuri's side, standing close by defensively. Yuri looked over to him for reassurance, and Otabek's comforting smile did its job, even making the small Russian smile too as though it was infectious.  

Lilia must have registered the exchange. "And I can assume it's his?" She asked Yuri, pointing her chin at Otabek. 

Yuri moved in closer to Otabek, leaning against him, letting the alpha wrap a protective arm around his waist to both physically and emotionally support him. "Yes. And we've had time to think and talk. We're keeping it. I'll be able to skate after. I'm sure of it." He spoke with such assurance, Lilia didn't even have a chance to argue. 

"Well, if that is what you have chosen, then congratulations," she said, her motherly side that she only used with Yuri making an appearance. 

Yuri nodded with a soft smile, but he wasn't yet out of the clear. Yakov still hadn't said anything, and Yuri was getting anxious. The old man's wrinkled face had turned a worrying shade of purple, and he looked as though he'd been holding his breath the whole time, like he had something to say and he was refraining from saying it. Yuri waited under Yakov's overbearing, enraged gaze, feeling smaller than ever when the old Russian opened his mouth.  

In a very uncharacteristically quiet, low voice, Yakov announced, "You will never skate under my name again. I will not train you. You are no longer my student." Then, without warning, Yakov turned on his heel and walked away. Away from the blonde omega, who stood there, stunned, watching him leave. 

It took a moment for Yuri to process everything, but when he realised what that meant, he gasped and released a strangled sob.  

In less than a second, Otabek's arms were around him, enveloping him in their protective embrace as he stroked Yuri's back in small circles and cooed soft words into his ear, telling him it would all be okay. 

"How the fuck is it going to be okay?" Yuri choked, gripping the material of Otabek's shirt in tight fists.  

The other two skaters and Lilia knew that now was not the time to interfere, so they backed off and, unbeknownst to Yuri, apparently banded together in a small huddle to discuss the situation among each other. It was odd for Lilia to be so willing to talk with the other two, but since Yuri was the subject matter she made an exception. 

"Hush, Yuri. We'll work things out. We'll find you a new coach," Otabek said. The alpha was still under Yakov's instruction, probably because of just that. He was an alpha, Yuri was not. To Yakov, Yuri was disposable. 

"H-how can I k-k-keep skating without a coach?" Yuri cried between fits of sobbing, his face buried in Otabek's chest. What was he going to do? He was always banking on being able to return after the baby. But now he had nothing to return to. Lilia wasn't enough. She could help on his movement, balance, and all the off-ice training, but she couldn't coach him in skating.  

"Yuri Plisetsky. Pull yourself together. You are strong, not weak like you are acting," Lilia's voice sounded, back to the tone she usually used when she was criticising his form.  

Still, it worked enough to make him turn and wipe his face. She'd caught his attention, but it wasn't her who would speak.  

"I'll be your coach, Yuri." The older, platinum-haired Russian had spoken. "I, Viktor Nikiforov, will coach you when you decide to return to the ice." He spoke with determined conviction, leaving no room for argument. 

Yuri was stunned. He didn't know what to say.  

Yuuri seemed to notice the silence and explained, "See, because Viktor had already retired as a skater and was just coaching me, now that I'm retiring after this season he'll be free to be your coach." The Japanese omega spoke softly, with a kind, sympathetic tone. Yuri knew the two of them were planning to start a family and maybe even move back to Hasetsu once they had both retired, so it meant a lot that Viktor was willing to give up some of his time to coach Yuri. 

The tears streaming from Yuri's face were no longer from despair, but from joy. "I don't know what to say. Th-thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" he exclaimed through his tears. He would have hugged them, but Otabek would have hated that since the baby had made his protectiveness go into overdrive. Plus, Otabek's firm arms were still around Yuri, holding him close.  

Viktor spoke again, a warm smile on his face. Who knew the man could be not entirely self-centred? "You are welcome, Yuri. So no need to worry anymore. The stress can't be good for the baby." He then turned to his mate. "Yuuri, take Yuri to sit down and calm himself."  

Yuuri nodded and, since Yuuri was an omega, Otabek willingly let go of Yuri so that the other omega could lead him away to the stands.  

Otabek was left with just Lilia and Viktor, so he decided to say, "Thank you. For looking out for Yuri." 

"Yes, well he is like a little brother to me," Viktor explained nonchalantly, as if to make the point that he was not trying o steal Yuri from Otabek. Viktor knew, however, that Otabek couldn't help being protective over Yuri. He knew that if and when he and Yuuri started their family together, he would be just the same, so he wasn't angry at Otabek's hostility towards him. Though it did tick him off a little. 

Yuri watched the exchange between the alphas as he sat on one of the benches, Yuuri fumbling through a bag to pull out a clump of tissues for him.  

"You two are going to be really good parents someday," Yuri mused, speaking to the Japanese man beside him. 

Yuuri looked confused. "Huh? Where did that come from all of a sudden?" He asked, handing some of the tissues to Yuri, who took them to wipe his face and blow his nose.  

"The way you handle things, and care for everyone. I just have a feeling," he explained. He had calmed down and was glad to see everything seem to return to normal. Even Yakov had returned after what was probably an attempt to cool off, and began instructing Otabek as usual, though he was more snappy and quick-tempered than normal. 

Yuuri laughed quietly at Yuri's comment. "Ah, yeah, I suppose that's true. Thank you," he said in reply before standing. "I've got to go ahead and train now," he then said to Yuri, putting down his bag. "I'm really glad you're okay," he added before hurrying off to the rink.  

Yuri sighed and, under his breath, mumbled, "Me too." 

\--- 

A lot happened that week. On top of telling Lilia and Yakov about his pregnancy, getting rejected by Yakov, and Viktor offering to be his coach, Yuri had gone to visit his grandfather and tell him the news. He went alone, insisting that Otabek needed to practice more and not to worry. 

He didn't know how his grandfather would handle it, but once he'd gotten over the initial shock, Nikolai seemed supportive of his grandson. Of course, he worried for the boy, not wanting another incident where someone gets abandoned, but Yuri assured him Otabek wasn’t like that. Even if their baby was an omega, they'd both love it and cherish it.  

Yuri also went with Otabek to the rink each day other than that, glad to just be out of the house. Plus, the support of his friends was very comforting, and it kept his mind from wandering into a dark place as he feared it would if he was left alone at Otabek's apartment.  

Sooner than Yuri ha realised, the time came for Otabek's skating at the Cup of China. Of course, Yuri refused to wait at home and insisted on going too to support him, and Otabek didn't have the strength to stop him. In actuality, Otabek couldn't bear the thought if being so far away from Yuri, so he agreed. The fortunate part is that the hotel reservation cost was per room, not per person, so Yuri would be able to stay with Otabek in his room. Otabek had even said that if it was a small single bed, Yuri would sleep on the bed and Otabek would take the floor. Yuri wasn't too pleased with that decision. 

"But Beka, you need to be in top form for your skating. You'll get a stiff back if you sleep on the floor. I'll be fine," Yuri had argued. 

"Yuri, the baby and your comfort is more important to me than getting a good night's sleep, okay?" Otabek had countered, to which Yuri just let out a frustrated huff and dropped the subject. 

The flight wasn't so bad either since they left just before noon and arrived in the evening, so Yuri didn't experience any morning sickness on the way there. When they got to the hotel, Yuri was exhausted, but his whole body relaxed when he saw the large double-bed in Otabek's room. 

"The bed's big enough for the both of us," Otabek observed as he came in behind Yuri, carrying both of their luggage bags, which he insisted on doing despite Yuri's claim that he was more than capable of carrying his own bag. 

"That's a relief," Yuri sighed as he flopped down onto the bed, kicking his shoes off, stripping off his clothes and crawling in under the duvet.  

Otabek chuckled softly, watching his boyfriend crawl into bed in nothing but his boxer briefs. "Wow, I think you did that in record time," he said with amusement. 

"Shush. Just quickly join me," Yuri mumbled sleepily from his fortress of blankets and pillows. 

Otabek simply chuckled and shook his head before setting the bags down and undressing himself, climbing into the bed moments later. He opened out his arm for Yuri, who wriggled his way into Otabek's embrace, his back against Otabek's chest as he became the little-spoon.  

"Night," Yuri mumbled, already drifting to sleep. 

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful Yuri," Otabek muttered in response, before falling asleep with his arms around Yuri, his hands protectively over his stomach. Yuri was already asleep before he could even hear Otabek's words, but he slept peacefully in the arms of the alpha. 

One day, they would be mates, and when that day came, Yuri would never be able to sleep without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I'll study now XD
> 
> (Spelling/grammar edited: 20/07/17)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! This is just a short chapter with some well-deserved fluff.

Yuri woke up feeling hot and sweaty. He turned and saw that Otabek wasn't on the bed, which made him shoot up into a sitting position, panicking in his half-asleep state until he came to his senses and heard the shower running. He was about to relax again when he was overcome with a familiar wave of nausea, and he bolted for the bathroom even though Otabek was already in there. What Yuri didn't know was that Otabek had purposefully left the door unlocked and slightly ajar for exactly this reason - in case Yuri woke up with morning sickness while he was still showering.  

Yuri shoved the door open and didn't even take a second to look at Otabek before puking in the toilet. He was getting used to it by now, but it still sucked every time. Otabek must have heard him, because the shower turned off and the alpha stepped out, quickly drying himself and wrapping the towel around his waist before grabbing a fist full of Yuri's hair to hold it back while he gently rubbed the omega's back. Yuri just puked as he always did, until he felt like he was safe, and accepted the wad of tissues Otabek handed him to wipe his mouth. The Kazakh flushed the toilet for Yuri as the smaller male stood and went to wash his mouth and brush his teeth.  

"Sorry, Beka. You've got the competition today and everything," he mumbled as he stored his toothbrush back in the cup.  

Otabek made his way over to gently wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "Hush, silly," he cooed, leaning down slightly to rest his chin on Yuri's shoulder. "You can't help getting sick, and I want to help you. So don't apologise. Ever." Otabek then turned Yuri to face him and pressed a firm, loving kiss to his forehead and then again on his lips.  

Yuri practically melted at how sweet and caring Otabek was. There was no way Yuri could ever love anyone more than he loved Otabek. The man had a very important skating competition only hours away, and yet here he was, comforting Yuri. The blonde felt incredibly special whenever he was with Otabek, and now was not an exception.  

"Okay," he mumbled in response, at a loss for any other words. Instead, he hugged Otabek tightly and whispered, "I love you so much, Beka."  

Otabek smiled brightly. "I love you too, Yura," he responded, caressing Yuri's face. 

The warm feeling that spread from the top of Yuri's stomach through the rest of his body only grew as he became more and more comfortable. He hadn't realised he was stressing out until Otabek had relieved that stress. Yuri supposed it was going to be pretty hard to finally show his face in the skating world for the first time since the accident and not be able to explain why he wasn't skating. The thing was, other than not wanting to risk any prejudice against his boyfriend, Yuri didn't yet want to announce the pregnancy publicly until everything was assured. They'd already had one miscarriage scare. Who was to say there wouldn't be another? The risk of such things was statistically higher in male omegas than omega or beta females, so although Yuri didn't want to think about it, he wanted to wait until he was more in the clear.  

"What are you thinking?" Otabek asked softly when Yuri had gone quiet for a little while, a curious expression on his face.  

Yuri shook his head, pulling away. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little nervous about answering questions about where I've been and why I'm not skating and all that," he replied with a shrug. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to showering. Sorry for disturbing you." He moved towards the bathroom door.  

"Hey," Otabek said, grabbing Yuri's arm. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Just say what we talked about, okay? And I told you to stop apologising. I'm done anyway," he added softly, helping to relax Yuri a little. He then let Yuri go and followed him out of the bathroom. 

Yuri sighed. He knew Otabek was right, but that couldn’t stop him from feeling anxious as all hell. Regardless, he plodded over to his bag to get out a comfy outfit of a leopard print t-shirt, black leggings and a black hoodie to change into. While he did, Otabek got dressed and ready to go down for breakfast. He’d already told Yuri about his plan to conserve energy by not practicing the whole morning and only doing half the usual practice time, but Yuri suspected the real reason may have been actually so he could spend more time with Yuri.  

When the two of them were ready, with their shoes on and all, they made their way down to the hotel dining area for the breakfast buffet. As they walked, Yuri spoke.  

"So, Beka, not to put any more pressure on you or anything, but don't forget you need at least silver if not gold to be able to move into the final," he reiterated. "But I believe in you, okay? The only reason you didn't get gold in Moscow was because you were worried about me." He glanced over at Otabek only to see him sporting a big cheesy grin. 

"Don't worry. I'm not nervous. I've got my two babies by my side supporting me," he pointed out, pulling Yuri closer to him. 

Yuri giggled and playfully pushed the alpha a little. "Hey! I'm not a baby," he protested, still giggling.  

Otabek just sighed, smiling just as brightly. "You know what I mean." 

They arrived at the dining room with their fingers interlocked, smiling stupidly at each other, forgetting that the dining room was a very public place and Yuri had been MIA in the eyes of most of the skaters for over a week. 

"Yuri! What's going on? Where have you been? What are you doing here?" None other than Phichit Chulanont rushed over, his obvious curiosity spilling out in a flurry of questions. Despite being what would be considered rather antisocial, Yuri had gotten to know Phichit a bit over the years since he was such good friends with Katsudon, so he should have expected the questioning.  

Yuri shot a glance at Otabek, his eyes screaming for help on what to say, but Otabek merely squeezed his hand reassuringly. Yuri had to deal with this on his own. In fact, it was good practice for when reporters hounded him with questions, which was inevitably going to happen. So the omega took a deep breath and faced the beta once more.  

"I'm fine, first of all. I'm taking a break for a while for personal reasons, but I'll be back in no time. I'm here to support Otabek as well as the other members of team Russia," he explained. Trying it out on Phichit actually made him feel less anxious about everything, so for once the Thai man's curiosity was a gift. 

Phichit's brows furrowed and he looked confused, but luckily he didn't press the matter any further. Except... 

"Why did you come all the way to China to watch Otabek? Can't you watch the livestream?" he asked, before looking at the two of them properly. His eyes widened and his face lit up. Clearly, it clicked. "You two are dating, aren't you?" He asked excitedly. Yuri hesitated before nodding. "I knew it! I'm happy for you too!" he exclaimed before hurrying off to finish his breakfast.  

Yuri released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.  

"You did it, baby. You got through your first interrogation," Otabek teased, "The rest should be a piece of cake." 

Yuri scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. You don't have to speak. You get to just skate and look pretty," Yuri teased back.  

They then moved over to the breakfast food buffet area, enticed by the delicious scent of food. Yuri's stomach still didn't feel too great, so he took it easy and stuck with a couple slices of toast with butter and strawberry jam, while Otabek opted for slow-burning energy-rich foods that were good for giving him energy for his skating. On Otabek's  orders, Yuri also had some peppermint tea to help settle his stomach, while the alpha got to have a nice mug of hot coffee.  

After they ate, they went for a little walk before Otabek went off to prepare and practice, leaving Yuri to his own devices. On the one hand, he could go and explore the area, but on the other hand he didn't want to get lost. So he decided to spend the remaining time in Otabek's hotel room watching the free TV channels and scrolling through instagram and other social media. After what felt like forever since he was parted from Otabek, it was time to head down to the ice rink for the Cup of China. Yuri was feeling nervous for himself and for Otabek. He also ran the risk of bumping into Yakov, who had ignored him the whole journey to China, which added to Yuri's nerves. Still, he made it to the rink in one piece. Since he wasn't competing or a coach, he wasn't allowed by the security staff to go and find Otabek, so he found a good eat in the front row thanks to the help of some women who recognised him. The three women were very kind and seemed to sense his anxiety because they simply let him sit with them without asking questions other than if he was okay, to which he nodded and offered them a kind smile in return for their kindness.  

Yuri dropped Otabek a text telling him where he was, though he didn’t expect a reply since the Kazakh was bound to be busy. So it was a surprise when he got a reply almost immediately. 

 _'I'll look out for you. You okay?'_  Otabek texted in response. 

 _'Perfectly fine. 3 women are looking out for me XD_ _Davai_ _!'_  Yuri texted back, smiling to himself.  

After a while, the seats had filled up and the skaters made their way onto the ice for the pre-competition warmup. Yuri was searching for Otabek and saw him step onto the ice to warm up. He didn't dare call out to him, not wanting to distract him and cause an accident much like his own. No, instead he sat on the edge of his seat, watching his very handsome boyfriend warm up on the ice to get ready for his short programme. The way Otabek navigated the ice was seamless, like he was born to be on the ice, and it did admittedly cause a pang of sadness and even jealousy to spread through Yuri momentarily. He missed the ice already, and he knew it would only get more difficult as his pregnancy continued. Still, he was not prepared to give up his baby, Otabek's baby, just for a little extra time on the ice. 

The warmup time was over, and the first skater, Phichit, took to the ice. Yuri sat back and watched, actually rather enjoying sitting with the three women as they watched and discussed the short programmes. They certainly sounded like they knew what they were doing, and out of curiosity he asked. He found out that two of them used to be professional figure skaters and the other an ice dancer, but had since retired.  Yuri was sat between two of them to prevent any strangers hounding him with questions or asking for pictures or something, which Yuri found incredibly kind of them.  

"Do, er, do any of you have children?" he asked tentatively. The brunette one spoke up.  

"I've had three children. One while I was pretty young and the other two later on. Had to pause my skating but it wasn't too hard to get back into it once my body had recovered from the pregnancy and childbirth," she rambled on. But her rambling was exactly what Yuri wanted to hear. So it  _was_ possible to still skate.  

"Were you as good as you were before after you had the baby? Or was skating harder?" Yuri asked. He probably shouldn't have been asking so much, but he really wanted to know. He needed to be prepared. 

"Well it certainly wasn’t easy. My body didn't want to move in the way it used to, but I persevered and was able to regain all my flexibility and that. Probably would have helped if I kept up with some off-ice training during pregnancy. I just felt so sick all the time didn't feel like it." 

Yuri nodded and turned his attention back to the ice. Phichit had finished and the next skater had already started. Yuri should have been watching more carefully. What if that was Otabek? Then he would have missed someof his skate.  

A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he turned back to the women. "Would you mind, um, not telling anyone about what we talked about?" he asked in a hushed tone.  

The women exchanged knowing looks and nodded. "Your secret's safe with us. And congratulations," the blonde woman whispered with a wink. The three women chuckled and turned their attention back to the skating while Yuri's face turned red. As he suspected, they had figured it out. 

They didn't mention it again the whole time, and instead the conversation turned back to the skating. They must've been really good, because they picked out even minor details of both good and bad things.  

Otabek was up next, and Yuri finally saw him at the edge of the rink. He scooted forwards on his seat and watched him scan the crowd until his eyes laid upon Yuri. The blonde Russian smiled brightly and waved before mouthing, "Davai," and giving Otabek a thumbs up. Otabek grinned back and gave him a thumbs up in return.  

The three women must have been watching the exchange, because the raven-haired one on Yuri's right leaned in and whispered, "It's him, isn't it?" She was just loud en ough for Yuri and the other two women to hear, but no one else.  

Yuri knew what she meant. She meant he's the other father. Was Yuri really that transparent.  His cheeks turned red and he nodded, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend as the Kazakh stepped onto the ice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I want to hear from my readers - do you want me to continue through the whole ISU Grand Prix series (aka write about the skates in detail and about the final and whatnot) or are you eager for me to skip to a bit later in the pregnancy? I haven't written the next chapters but I have certain details and points that the chapters will revolve around. I just want to know if you're not liking all this and consider it 'filler' chapters or if you think the pacing is okay. Please let me know in the comments. I'll set to work on chapter 12 ASAP!
> 
> Also, I love those 3 women so much XD and secretly so does Yuri


	12. Chapter 12

"Beka! You were stunning!" Yuri exclaimed with a huge grin as he ran up to Otabek.  

After Otabek's short program, Yuri had immediately shot up and ran to try and get to the kiss and cry, though of course he was stopped by security. He only had to wait a short time before Otabek turned up and said Yuri was with him, so they had let the omega through and he was racing towards the Kazakh. When he reached him he practically lept into Otabek's arms with enough force to make the alpha have to take a step back to balance himself. Otabek chuckled and hugged Yuri back.  

"It wasn't that spectacular," Otabek protested, but he squeezed Yuri a little tighter, silently telling Yuri he was glad to have him in his arms again after being apart for a matter of hours.  

"It was!" Yuri defended, still clinging to Otabek. He was even getting a little emotional, definitely because of his pregnancy hormones.  

Otabek gave up and smiled. "If you say so, Yura," he whispered. "Come on, let's watch the rest." Now that Otabek had given Yuri the all-clear with security, he was allowed to go and watch the rest in the seats reserved for the skaters. From across the rink, he could see the three women he'd been sitting with. He waved at them and they grinned and waved back, which made him realise he'd never asked their names. Too late now. Yuri could only sit back and enjoy the final couple of short programs leaning against his boyfriend. 

\--- 

"I'm so glad to be back here you don't even understand," Yuri groaned as he flopped down on the bed in Otabek's hotel room.  

Much to the couple's joy, Otabek had ended up in first place after the short program, and if he managed to execute his free skate perfectly he'd surely be on his way to the final. They could only wait until the next day for the free skates to find out.  

They had each of course been faced with reporters and people from all sorts of media, and Yuri had merely ignored their questions, instead repeating the same thing he'd told Phichit until it was practically an automatic response. Yuri wasn't able to stay and speak for too long, though, because he had begun to feel nauseous, tired and irritated. Otabek had seemed to notice and managed to get the two of them out the rink and back to the hotel discretely, so Yuri could lie down for a bit. 

"Beka, please come cuddle with me," Yuri asked with a pout as the alpha changed into pajamas. Yuri hadn't bothered changing, and instead just took his jacket, shoes and leggings off, leaving him in boxer briefs and a leopard print t-shirt. 

Otabek chuckled affectionately. "Of course, kitten," he responded, making his way over to the bed once he was done changing. He moved the duvet aside and climbed onto the bed, pulling Yuri closer to him. Gazing lovingly at his boyfriend, Otabek noticed something when Yuri's shirt rode up from the movement.  

"Yuri!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with emotion. 

Yuri was confused at what Otabek was thinking. "What?" He asked, lifting his chin to look at the older man. 

"I can see a little bump! A little baby bump!" Otabek declared, his hand moving to rub gently over the pale skin of Yuri's stomach. 

Yuri hadn't even thought about looking for changes in his body, his mind having been elsewhere for the past few weeks since finding out about the pregnancy. He looked down at his own belly, his eyes full of wonder, and when Otabek moved his hand away, he could see the small bump. 

"It really is there," he whispered, not even realising he was speaking out loud. Sure enough, he definitely had a flatter stomach before, and his diet hadn't changed. He must have been near enough nine weeks pregnant by now. He'd read his baby would be something like the size of a grape by now, and his body was already changing to accommodate the new addition. The fact that he could see the evidence made it just that much more real. Of course, it wasn't hugely noticeable. Probably only to Otabek, who knew Yuri's body very well, and Yuri himself.  

"I love you, Yura. And our little one," Otabek said affectionately, shifting to press his lips first to Yuri's lips then to the small protrusion of his stomach. 

"That's all well and good and all, but I gotta pee," Yuri announced, sitting up and hurrying off to the toilet. He paused at the doorway and called back, "I love you too, Beka," before going in. The sensation had sprung up on him out of nowhere, and he dreaded that this was one of the many side effects of having a baby growing inside of him, shifting his organs around and pressing on his bladder.  

When he was done in the bathroom, he climbed back into bed, into the arms of his alpha. "That's gonna get annoying as hell when the baby gets bigger," he grumbled, burying his face in Otabek's chest.  

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it all in the end," Otabek mused, holding Yuri close and rubbing his back habitually.  

"Yeah, it will," Yuri replied in a sleepy daze. 

\--- 

It was like a fucking miracle had happened: Yuri woke up and didn't vomit. 

The downside: he still felt nauseous as hell. And it didn't go away. 

"Beka, just go for breakfast without me," he mumbled as he sat up in bed, insisting he'd be fine without him for a short while. 

Great. Just fucking great. He  _had_ to go ahead and feel this awful in a foreign country.  

Otabek definitely didn't look like he had peace of mind. "Fine, but I'll bring you up some drinks, okay?" He then left Yuri to eat a quick breakfast. He would have brought his food up, but he didn't want the smell to add to Yuri's nausea, since he'd even gagged at the smell of toothpaste that morning, and Yuri rarely ever gagged at anything. 

What Otabek wasn't expecting was to come back to see his omega boyfriend crying silently.  

"Yura, what's wrong?" Otabek asked as soon as he saw Yuri, rushing to crouch down by his side, not getting on the bed in fear of jostling him and making his nausea worse.  

"It's so fucking stupid," Yuri whinged. "I couldn't reach the TV remote on the nightstand," he confessed, his eyes still glistening with tears. Fucking hormones. Why was he so genuinely upset about not being able to get the TV remote?  

Because he was pregnant. That's why. 

Otabek sighed in relief, glad it wasn't anything serious, and stroked Yuri's arm. "It's okay, baby. I'll get it for you. You're just having a bad day," he cooed, standing to get the remote.  

"Well I don't fucking need it now," he grumbled in a strop.  

Yep. Today was definitely going to be a hormotional day.  

"Maybe you should stay here today and watch the livestream of the free skates," Otabek suggested in a soft, soothing voice.  

"No. No way. I'm coming to watch," Yuri protested, his voice a bit whinier than he'd hoped. "Beka I flew to China to watch you skate, so I'm going to watch you skate, capiche?" 

Otabek chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna go down and practice. This time, call me when you get to the rink and I'll get you to the skaters' area straight away. It'll be less crowded if anything." 

Yuri nodded and watched as his boyfriend left him, calling his farewell as he did.  

\--- 

"Seriously? You don't know who Yuri Plisetsky is? Whatever, he's with me, anyway."  

That was the exchange Otabek had with the security guys who blocked Yuri's way from getting to the alpha.  

Reluctantly, the guys let Yuri through. The omega was glad Otabek had dealt with it, because he really wasn't in the mood. He definitely brightened when Otabek wrapped his arms around him before leading him to find a seat. He was dressed in a dark green unitard-like outfit, though more masculine, with some translucent silky hangings that were bound to look beautifully elegant in the stage lights of the rink.  

"When are you on?" Yuri asked quietly. The Russian himself was dressed in a large grey sweater and another pair of leggings he'd begrudgingly pulled on upon finding that his black skinny jeans wouldn't do up at the top. He'd definitely need to start going shopping for bigger clothes.  

"I'm second, so after the warm-up I won't be back. I've got to go now, Yura. Will you be alright?" Otabek said quietly to Yuri, who nodded. Otabek planted a quick kiss on Yuri's cheek before walking back towards the rink.  

"Otabek!" Yuri called suddenly before the older man could get too far away. Otabek turned to see what Yuri wanted, but Yuri simply called out, "Davai!" 

Otabek grinned and nodded before quickly adopting the serious expression he always wore when he was at competitions and walking away.  

Yuri was sitting patiently, his nausea having subsided enough to make him not feel like vomiting every five minutes, when he thought he could hear his name. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he looked up in the general direction he thought it was coming from anyway. To his surprise, he saw the three ex-skaters from the day before waving energetically at him from across the rink. It was strange, because Yuri really wasn't a people-person, but for some reason he couldn't help but smile at them and wave back. Somehow, they lifted his spirits a little. He was sure if it was anyone else, he'd have been royally pissed off, but not with those three women. They had shown him nothing but kindness, so he couldn't help but feel a sort of fondness towards them. He made a mental note to look for them later. If anything, he wanted to at least know their names, though if he was feeling up to hit he may exchange contact details. He could tell he would be able to trust them not to spread his information, especially since they were skaters once themselves. Plus, he hadn't heard any rumours of his pregnancy yet, meaning his secret really was safe with them. 

Only moments later, the skaters were entering the ice for the official pre-competition warm-up before the free skates. Yuri watched as everyone navigated the ice much more carefully than he had that day in Moscow. What pissed him off, though, was how he head to get up and go pee just before the first free skate was scheduled to begin. It really did creep up on him unexpectedly, and he sighed in resignation as he came to terms with the fact it was probably going to happen a lot today.  

He was glad to see he made it back in time to see the last half of the first free skate, meaning he was back with plenty of time to watch Otabek. 

From the moment Otabek pulled off his skate guards and stepped onto the ice, Yuri was on the edge of his seat, captivated by every movement of his alpha. It was clear in every movement, every stance, that Otabek was in it to win it. Unbeknownst to all but a few people, Otabek was no longer just skating for himself. No, he had Yuri and his unborn child to skate for. The determination in his eyes said,  _I want to make them proud._  

And he did just that.  

The music began and he effortlessly glided across the ice, twisting and turning in some intricate dance moves, his footwork much more skilled than it had been before he had been skating under Yakov's tutelage. It was bitter-sweet for Yuri, watching how much Otabek had improved with his newest coach while also knowing Yuri would never be able to learn from the old Russian again himself. He could only hope that Viktor would be as good a coach for him as he'd been for Katsuki. 

Watching Otabek, though, Yuri was utterly mesmerised. The dark, forest green fabric flowed through the air spectacularly, as Yuri had imagined, and added just that extra bit of beauty to an already flawless routine. Yuri was practically biting his fingernails off as he watched Otabek's run up to one of his quads, but breathed in relief when the Kazakh man executed the quadruple salchow easily, landing it like it was nothing. Yuri was just so encapsulated by the whole routine, all his worries momentarily left his mind and he clapped and cheered so loudly when Otabek entered his final pose.  

Yuri wanted to run off and find Otabek immediately, but instead he stayed put and watched for the score, knowing Otabek would come to him.  

Eventually, though not soon enough for Yuri's taste, Otabek made his way over to Yuri, now wearing sweatpants and his Kazakhstan jacket.  

"How'd I do?" Otabek asked Yuri as he sat beside him, a small smirk on his lips.  

Yuri rolled his eyes at the alpha. “You saw your score. You know how well you did and that you’re currently in first place,” he replied with a hint of pride in his voice. 

“Yeah but I wanted to hear from the person whose opinion matters the most,” Otabek said sheepishly in return. 

Yuri blushed and leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “You were amazing and I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Happy?” Yuri shot back playfully.  

“Very,” Otabek replied with a grin.  

\--- 

Yuri's heart swelled with pride as he cheered for his boyfriend, standing on the highest podium with a gold medal around his neck. His place in the Grand Prix final, which would take place in around 26 days, was assured, regardless of the results in the final two qualifiers. They would have a little under a month for Otabek to prepare and for Yuri to finally make an appointment with Dr. Sokolova.  He was probably due an ultrasound soon, and he also wanted to check that the prenatal vitamins he was taking were adequate. 

But that would wait. For now, he wiped away a few secret tears as he watched Otabek and the other two skaters –  Phichit in second place and a young newcomer making his senior debut in third – step down and make their ways off the ice before addressing the press.  

Yuri made his way out of the seats towards the main foyer as the public did. Soon enough, he caught sight of the three middle-aged women who had looked out for him previously. 

"Congratulations on Otabek winning gold! We might see you at the final," the brunette exclaimed as the three of them approached the Russian omega. "Oh! We never introduced ourselves, did we? I'm Ariadne," the brunette then explained.  

The raven-haired woman then joined in. "I'm May." 

"And I'm Julia," the blonde added with a radiant smile. 

Yuri smiled back, their joy infectious, with the addition to the remnants of his joy watching Otabek win. "It was really nice meeting you," he said, to which they each said the same to him. May and Julia had to rush off, but Yuri managed to still speak to Ariadne quickly. "So, ah, do you think we could exchange contact details? I trust you wouldn't give it out. It's just, I don't really know anyone who has had kids before," he half-whispered to her. 

Ariadne smiled and answered, "Of course, dear," before exchanging mobile numbers with Yuri. He was glad to have someone to get advice from, seeing as his own mother had abandoned him. Ariadne didn't seem to question why he had no-one else, namely his own mother, to talk about it with, for which Yuri was very grateful.  

"I must go, and you should go find Otabek," she then said with a kind smile before bidding him farewell and hurrying off.  

Yuri sighed and went off to where the press usually interviewed the skaters, and found Otabek. The alpha caught sight of his younger boyfriend and excused himself from an interview before making his way over, beaming for the first time that night. It really did seem like Otabek didn't care about winning unless he had Yuri to share it with, which nearly made Yuri tear up again. Damn hormones. 

"Yura! I did it!" Otabek announced ecstatically, holding his medal up for Yuri to see. 

Yuri grinned back at him and said, "I saw! I'm so proud of you." 

Otabek scooped him up into a big hug, seemingly oblivious to the cameras snapping the scene. No doubt that would make the front page. 

"Beka, I'm super happy and all, but you're kinda crushing me. And we're being watched," Yuri mumbled to the Kazakh, though he was giggling a little, his previous nausea temporarily forgotten. 

Otabek immediately loosened his grip, and Yuri had a sneaking suspicion the alpha was worried about squishing the baby which made Yuri smile even more.  

"Come on, let's get out of here," Otabek whispered before taking his hand and leading him away. Away from the cameras and the reporters trying to shove their microphones under their noses. 

\--- 

Yuri wanted to give Otabek a present for winning. He really did. But he was just not feeling it – or feeling well, for that matter. 

He'd read, in his thorough research, that pregnant omegas and female betas will often feel a surge of sex-drive during pregnancy, but that was later on in the second trimester, which Yuri still had a while to reach. He did feel bad that the last time they'd had sex was on Otabek's birthday, which had been just after Yuri's bed-rest week but before leaving for the Cup of China. But now he just didn't feel up to it, especially with how nauseous he'd been feeling. 

So instead, the two celebrated the victory snuggled up in bed in the hotel room, watching a movie on the room's TV with Yuri making a mental note to make up for it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who answered me!  
> Oh, also, if I get anything wrong/inaccurate about anything in this fic (ie. pregnancy, the skating competitions, etc.) I'm sorry! I am researching a whole lot to try keep it as authentic as possible


	13. Chapter 13

"Yura, why do you even watch these if you know you're going to end up crying?"  

Otabek had his arms around a sobbing Yuri, trying to calm the pregnant omega.  

They'd been home in Russia for only six days, and Yuri had cried on five of those days. It was always over something small or silly, but his hormones had been all over the place and he just couldn't help it. He had thought to himself,  _Maybe_ _it's punishment for being fine the past few weeks,_ and he was getting tired of it. 

This time, while Otabek was staying at Yuri's, he'd put on a movie,  _'The Lion King'_. Innocent enough, right? 

Wrong. 

The notorious stampede scene had played out, and Yuri was a blubbering mess. 

"H-he th-think it's his f-f-fault, Beka!" the omega sobbed into the front of Otabek's cotton t-shirt.  

All Otabek could do was hold him, whisper soothing words and remind Yuri it's a cartoon. 

They tried again, this time with the Disney version of  _'Hercules'_. 

Yuri couldn't get past Hades' attempt at poisoning baby Hercules. 

"W-what if s-someone tries to d-d-do that to o-our baby?" he cried, much to Otabek's dismay. 

"Yura, no-one's going to try and poison our baby," he cooed, feeling very inadequate. The alpha never really knew what to do when Yuri cried, secretly panicking internally every time. 

In the end, they settled with watching  _'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'_ because literally nothing sad happens in the movie, and Yuri managed to get through it without shedding a single tear. 

Well, that might have also been because he'd fallen asleep halfway through, physically and mentally drained from the day.  

Otabek ended up carrying Yuri to bed and tucking him in, kissing the sleeping Russian on the forehead and whispering, "Sleep tight, my love." He joined him not long after, climbing as quietly as possible into the omega's bed so as not to wake his boyfriend from his slumber. Otabek adored Yuri, but boy did they have a rocky road ahead of them. 

\--- 

"Come on, Beka! I don't want to be late," Yuri called from beside the front door. 

With just 16 days to go before the Grand Prix final, they were finally going for Yuri's first official appointment with Dr. Sokolova.  

Yuri was nervous as hell, but he was glad to have Otabek by his side, even though he did feel a bit guilty for pulling him away from his practice so close to the final. It was a good thing, he thought, that both their competitions had been very early in the season, because it meant they had a large enough gap between Otabek qualifying for the final and having to actually compete in the final to have their long overdue examination and whatever the hell else happened at these things, which Yuri still didn't know. 

So it was a shock to find the process to be a lot longer than he'd expected. He thought they'd do a scan or something and be done with it, but nope. There was a lot of poking, prodding, swabbing, questioning and at one point, drawing blood. 

After a while, Yuri was getting annoyed, and he hated everything Dr. Sokolova did to him. Until... 

"Okay, Yuri. Now, this isn't always necessary, but given the circumstances of your experience in Moscow, I'm going to perform an ultrasound just to be certain everything is still okay." Yuri's eyes brightened and his spirits lifted. He was going to see his baby again! Not without noticing Yuri's sudden perkiness, Dr. Sokolova continued with a smile. "I'm aware that the last one you had was more of an emergency scan, so you wouldn't have been given photos and such things. This time, you'll get a memento. So, shall we get started?" She indicated for Yuri to lie back. 

Yuri's heart was racing with excitement, and he glanced over at Otabek –  who of course had been there the whole time, holding Yuri's hand – to see that the alpha's eyes were, too, glistening with excitement.  

Yuri laid back after having put his own clothes back on, since he'd had to change into a hospital gown for part of his examination, and lifted his shirt to expose his abdomen. Dr. Sokolova warned Yuri of the coldness of the gel, though Yuri already knew, before squeezing and slathering it on Yuri's lower stomach. Then, using the wand-like contraption, she pressed on Yuri's stomach while looking on a screen, the wand gliding onto his now-slightly bigger bump.  

After a moment's silence, Dr. Sokolova smiled brightly and turned the monitor so they could all see. "Everything looks perfect to me," she announced, though she was aware her words had probably gone over the pair's heads.  

Yuri would never get tired of looking at that ultrasound screen.  

Since he'd last seen his baby, it had grown so much. This time, there wasn't just a grainy, low resolution blob. Now he could actually see the shape of his baby forming. 

And it took his breath away. 

Otabek's hand tightened around his, and the two of them shared a glance, eyes brimming with tears at the sight of the baby.  _Their baby._  

"It's beautiful," Otabek breathed, his eyes back on the screen transfixed. 

"It really is," Yuri agreed, his voice thick with the tears of joy that ran down his face. 

Forgetting, she was there, Yuri glanced over at Dr. Sokolova when she moved and fiddled with something, until a sound filled the room. 

Yuri's breath caught in his throat when the sound registered. 

A heartbeat.  

"I-is that...?" Otabek stammered, eyes wide in awe.  

Dr. Sokolova beamed and nodded. "Baby's heartbeat. A powerful little thing," she commented fondly. 

In that moment, a flood of emotion washed through Yuri, but before he could process it or break down in a sob, Otabek's lips were on his, firm but tender. Yuri didn't care that they were not alone. He just wrapped his arms around Otabek and kissed him back, their tears mingling and adding a slight saltiness to the kiss. Yuri knew that both he and Otabek had fallen completely and utterly in love with their child. Otabek didn't need to tell him that, but he did anyway. 

"I love you, Yuri. You, and our baby. I love you so much," he whispered, though not quietly enough that Dr. Sokolova couldn't hear. Not that they cared. 

Yuri beamed brightly, his eyes still wet with tears. "I love you too, Beka. You, and our baby," he whispered back, the sound of the baby's heartbeat still filling the room. That was definitely a sound Yuri would never forget.  

Clearly trying not to impose upon their moment, though trying to still do her job, Dr. Sokolova cleared her throat.  

That got their attention, and Otabek moved to sit back in his seat beside Yuri. Both their faces were flushed red, the embarrassment only just hitting them, though they were still too giddy with joy to really care all that much. 

"I've got some printouts of the ultrasound for you to keep," she said with a smile, handing an envelope to Otabek so that Yuri could wipe the gel off his stomach and readjust his clothes. "Everything seems to be running smoothly now," she continued. "As we discussed earlier, the estimated due date is around June 16th, which I'm aware, as a follower of both your work, is outside of competition season. Keep taking those vitamins, as we discussed, and if anything flags up in any of the tests, we'll contact you. Take no news as good news. We'll be in contact when you should make your next appointment. Other than that, have a lovely day and good luck in the final," she finished with a bright grin.  

The two sheepishly said their thanks and farewells before leaving the room.  

"That was..." Yuri began. 

"Amazing," Otabek finished for him. 

Yuri just nodded. "Yeah." 

\--- 

Back at Yuri's apartment, the first thing Yuri did was take out the pictures from the ultrasound and look at them some more. How could he not? In his eyes, they were the most beautiful pictures he'd ever seen. 

He quickly snapped a picture of the best one and sent it to his grandpa just in time before his phone died. That, for now, was the least of his worries. 

The images brought tears to his eyes again, and he felt muscular arms wrap around him from behind. 

"I really hate to say it, but I'm gonna have to go to practice, kitten," the deep alpha voice said quietly, a hint of reluctance behind the words. 

It sucked that Otabek would be really busy a lot of the time, but Yuri knew it couldn't be helped. He would certainly hate himself if he dragged Otabek away from his career, from his livelihood, just because he craved cuddles every now and then.  

So Yuri sighed and said, "It's okay, Beka. I'll still be here when you get back. We both will." At that, his hand came to rest gently on the faint curve of his stomach. "Besides, I'm meeting Lilia for a while. She's going to help me with some off-ice training, mostly stretches and ballet like usual, but she's researched how to keep it baby-safe," he explained. Of course, his time with Lilia would be much less than Otabek's practice time, so Yuri would definitely be back first. 

"Okay. Just don't overwork yourself," Otabek said before having to leave. He kissed Yuri's cheek before running off, his skate bag in his hand, and Yuri sighed. 

Yuri watched TV while waiting for Lilia to arrive, and when she did he hurried out to meet her. The female alpha drove them to her dance studio, where she began by giving Yuri some warmups. Halfway through, Yuri remembered his phone was out of charge and asked to use Lilia's so he could quickly drop Otabek a message saying not to worry that he was unreachable. He then got back to his exercises, grateful for the older woman's help.  

\--- 

By the time Yuri got home, he was starving. Otabek wasn't back yet, and Yuri had no idea when the alpha would be home, so he started cooking on his own. He decided he really wanted pasta, so he made a large bowl of fusilli. The thing was, the idea of bolognaise or even tomato sauce was enough to make Yuri's stomach turn, but the idea of eating plain pasta with butter seemed like the most delicious thing ever, so that was exactly what he did.  

A couple of hours later, when Yuri was on his second movie,  _'Antman',_ because why not, Otabek came home.  

The alpha walked in slowly, clearly exhausted from the day's practice. Since making it into the final, Otabek had been working harder than ever, wanting gold this year more than ever before to make Yuri and their little one proud. The problem was he seemed to be working himself too hard too often. 

"Beka? You look exhausted!" Yuri exclaimed, pausing the movie and standing to hurry over to Otabek. He took the skate bag from the alpha's hands and put it down before slipping beneath his arms to hug him tightly. 

Otabek let out a fatigued chuckle. "I'm fine, Yura. Don't worry about me. I missed you," Otabek murmured into Yuri's hair. 

"I missed you too," Yuri replied. He then pulled away and led Otabek to the sofa, making him sit down. "You haven't eaten yet, have you? I'll make you something. Pasta okay?" he said, not even letting Otabek get a word in before he turned to the kitchen and started repeating the process he'd done for himself earlier, though this time he boiled some tomato sauce from a jar to put on top. After a while, the food was ready and he brought it over to Otabek on the couch with a fork and a bag of grated cheese in case he wanted it. 

"Yura, you didn't have to," he said with a small appreciative smile as he took the bowl of pasta in his hands.  

Yuri just rolled his eyes and joined Otabek back on the couch. "Yeah, but I wanted to. You do so much for me, the least I could do is make you a proper dinner instead of you ordering in or eating leftovers all the time," he explained as he made himself comfortable 

"Thank you, kitten," Otabek then said softly. He leaned over to kiss Yuri's cheek before digging into his meal, and Yuri smiled while pressing play on the movie. 

\--- 

"Okay, time for bed." Otabek had finally put his foot down the third time Yuri had nodded off with his head on the Kazakh's shoulder. 

Yuri had tried to stay awake and hand out with Otabek, he really had, but he found himself unable to keep his eyes open. So with a defeated groan, he surrendered and let Otabek pull him to bed. 

Just before they got into bed, Yuri remembered his phone had died and he hadn't plugged it in, which was something that never normally slipped his mind. 

 _Baby brain,_ he thought, internally sighing at himself as he plugged in his phone to charge. 

Then, very soon after, he and Otabek climbed into bed together. Yuri had found it almost impossible to sleep without the alpha's arms around him, his scent soothing him. This time, Yuri lay with his back to Otabek's chest, the older man's arms protectively around him. Yuri's hands, for a moment, came to rest on top of Otabek's, which were gently resting on Yuri's stomach, an instinctual habit Yuri realise they now both were developing. 

And soon enough, they were asleep, comforted by each other's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I apologise that this chapter isn't too long, but I didn't want to take the focus of the chapter away. Also, this might just be my favourite chapter so far XD
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this 2:39 am update (sigh)

Yuri woke early the next morning, naturally waking up and feeling rested. He guessed the exercises with Lilia were doing him some good, because although his body ached a little, he no longer felt as antsy and restless.  

With a yawn, he reached over to unplug his phone and start it up. When it finally turned on, he saw he was flooded with notifications. He was confused, but opened them up. 

His phone dropped from his hands. 

He raced to the bathroom, only to dry-heave into the toilet bowl.  

No. No no no. This couldn't be happening! 

"Yura?" Otabek called, sleep still heavy in his voice.  

Yuri couldn't reply. He had tears streaming down his face, his body shaking, and he's curled up in a ball on the bathroom tiles.  

When no reply came, Otabek sluggishly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, thinking it was back to the previous routine and that Yuri was having morning sickness. But when he got into the bathroom, he was so confused for a split second, before his eyes widened to the size of golf balls and he started to actually panic. Like, really panic this time. 

"Yuri? Yuri! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Talk to me!" Otabek choked, kneeling down and pulling Yuri into his arms carefully, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. "Yuri, please tell me what's wrong," he implored, trying to get the bawling omega to speak. 

"Imeanttosendittograndpabutitpostedbyacctidentandnowthewholeworldknowsandi-" The words poured form his mouth, merging together so Otabek could only catch snippets of it. He interrupted Yuri, shushing him soothingly. 

"Hush, kitten. Slowly. What posted?" he asked, more calm as relief washed over him. Yuri wasn't in pain. The baby was okay. 

Yuri sucked in some shaky breaths, the scent of his alpha calming him a little. "I m-meant to send the u-ultrasound to grandpa b-but I must've p-posted it by accident before m-my phone died and n-now e-everyone's seen it and I don't know what to do," he blubbered, barely taking a breath the whole time. 

It took a moment for Yuri's words to sink in. 

Oh.  _Oh._  

"Okay, okay. It's gonna be okay," he cooed, but really he was back into panic-mode.  

The ultrasound picture Yuri had snapped had posted publicly, not privately sent to his grandpa. His phone was off for long enough that all media and press who had any interest in Yuri would have seen it, screenshotted it and begun writing their articles. Deleting it now would mean nothing. The whole world would know by now that Yuri Plisetsky was pregnant. The whole world would now know that he was an omega. There was no hiding it – his name was on the sonogram. His two biggest secrets were out, and he was completely thrown into a panic. He didn't even know if he'd be able to touch his phone again.  

"HOW IS IT GONNA BE OKAY BEKA?" he shrieked. This was the most worked up he'd been the whole pregnancy, and he showed no sign of calming down. "How am I gonna be able to show my face at the final? At Four Continents? At Worlds?" The tears wouldn't stop streaming from his eyes, and his breathing was getting fast and shallow.  

Otabek knew he needed to calm his boyfriend down before he started hyperventilating or got so stressed that he – God forbid – hurt the baby. 

"Yura, kitten, please. Calm down. Take deep breaths. Look at me," he cooed the instructions softly and placed his hands on either side of Yuri's face, urging him to look him in the eye. "You need to calm down, okay? You don't want anything to happen to the baby, so please, follow my breaths." He then proceeded to take deep, deliberate breaths, showing Yuri what to do. 

To the alpha's relief, Yuri began to follow Otabek's breathing, taking slow, deep breaths himself, exhaling slowly to calm him. It helped that each breath he took was filled with Otabek's soothing alpha scent and after an excruciatingly long time, Yuri seemed to finally start calming down into a more tempered weep. 

"B-Beka, I'm r-really scared," Yuri whimpered after a little while. 

Otabek felt so completely and utterly helpless. What could he do? He was meant to compete in the Grand Prix final in no less than 15 days, but his boyfriend was in an extremely fragile state. How could he bear to leave Yuri alone for any length of time? Even to practice? Would Yuri even want to come with? Of course, both Viktor and Yuuri had made it to the final, so at least there would be more people Yuri's comfortable with around. Oh God, would Yuri even want to go with him to the final? He could get hounded by press, and it was all the way in Tokyo! 

Still, Yuri needed him. He couldn't show his panic, his weakness, to Yuri while the omega was already scared enough. He needed to be strong. To be an alpha. 

"I know, kitten. I know you're scared. But I'm right here, okay. You're not alone," he murmured softly. "Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you" 

Yuri could sense Otabek's discomfort. He knew the alpha hated it when Yuri was sad because he felt he couldn't do anything to help, but that wasn't true. Just staying beside Yuri helped tremendously, and his attempts at soothing him really were able to calm him down. So when Otabek explained how he would always be by his side, Yuri nodded and wiped his face dry. He hugged Otabek tightly, clinging to him like his life depended on it, and they stayed like that for a little while longer until Yuri felt ready to get out the bathroom.  

"Can... can I stay at your place while you're at practice?" Yuri asked meekly as Otabek led him out of the bathroom by the hand. Much to his delight, he saw the Kazakh nod immediately. 

"Of course. I'll take you there first. Do you want to go now?" he asked, his tone still cautious not to upset the omega further.  

"Give me ten minutes," Yuri replied, his voice raw from crying so much and so hard.  

The omega set to work, getting washed and dressed while Otabek made breakfast. Pancakes, no less. With chocolate chips, as Yuri had requested. 

While Otabek cooked, Yuri grabbed a very large backpack and started stuffing some of his clothes into it, along with other things like his phone charger and his laptop. He would have packed his toothbrush if he didn't already have one at Otabek's. Otabek looked over at Yuri as he hauled the oversized and overstuffed bag into the living room.  

"Whatcha got there?" Otabek asked quizzically as he placed the pancakes on plates for the two of them.  

Yuri looked up at the question and blushed. "I, ah, I packed a bag hoping I could stay at yours for a little while," he answered sheepishly. "I like it better when I'm surrounded by your scent when you go to practice. I don't feel so alone," he explained, casting his eyes downwards.  

Otabek nearly dropped the pan in his hand. How the hell could Yuri be so fucking adorable? 

"Yura," Otabek began, putting the now-empty pan down and rushing over to envelope Yuri in his arms. "After all this is over, the Grand Prix I mean, do you want to move in with me?  My apartment is bigger, and I have a spare room we could turn into a nursery," he explained, flustered at his own words.  

Yuri was speechless. Otabek wanted to live together with him? 

In retrospect, it makes sense. They had been staying together at one of their apartments for weeks. Why not cut down on rent and just live together officially? 

In the moment of silence, dread washed over the alpha, the idea that Yuri might not actually want to live with him creeping up in his mind. 

Then Yuri pulled back, and he was smiling, albeit with tears in his eyes.  

"Of course I'll move in with you!" he exclaimed. "It took you long enough to ask," he teased, but really, the timing was perfect. Their relationship was at that stage and it all just made sense. 

Otabek's face broke out in a wide grin and he wrapped his arms around Yuri again. "I'm so happy, Yura," he muttered, fighting back tears of his own. Maybe Yuri's weepiness was starting to rub off on him. At least for now, for this short fleeting moment, Yuri had forgotten about the issue of his pregnancy being made public. "Come on, let's eat so I can drop you off at your future home before I head to practice," Otabek then said, reluctantly pulling away from Yuri and grabbing the plates of food, setting them down on the table so they could eat together.  

\--- 

Otabek had been gone for practice for a grand total of 42 minutes (Yuri had counted) and Yuri didn't know what to do with himself. 

He'd gotten by watching an episode or so of a show on Netflix before he started feeling kinda lonely, like he'd explained to Otabek. He was too scared to touch his phone just yet, but he took it with him when he relocated from the sofa into Otabek's room.  

He couldn't shake the uncomfortable, unnerving feeling he had, then an idea came to mind. He began searching Otabek's room, pulling out clothes and blankets and stuff that smelled like Otabek, not caring about the mess he was making as he toppled piles over and left clothes hanging from drawers. He lay some on the bed under the duvet, then climbed on and surrounded himself in the rest of the clothes and blankets he had gathered, inhaling Otabek's scent as he relaxed. He felt better already, curled up in the warmth of Otabek's things. Of course, it wasn't as good as having Otabek himself with him, but it sufficed while the alpha was out training.  

With his phone still with him, Yuri finally decided to brave the storm. Being surrounded by Otabek's scent gave him some fort of energy boost, and he felt a little less frightened.  

He decided to start with texts – only close friends and family. 

 _Yuuri: 'Yuri? I thought you weren't announcing yet... I mean, congratulations and all, such a cute scan but??'_  

That was the least daunting text to open, because Katsuki and Nikiforov knew already. So he replied fairly easily. 

 _Yuri: 'I wasn't. I meant to send it to grandpa and posted by accident. Guess my mind was elsewhere yesterday. Too late to delete.'_  

He still had a fair few texts. One (or five) was from Mila: 

 _Mila: 'WHAT? YOU? YOU'RE PREGNANT? '_  

 _Mila: 'WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME?'_  

 _Mila: '_ _are_ _u okay? What about skating?'_  

 _Mila: 'OMG WHAT ABOUT YOUR CRASH IN MOSCOW? IS THAT WHY IT WAS SO BAD?'_  

 _Mila: '_ _plisetsky_ _u better text or call me RIGHT NOW! I'M SO WORRIED!'_  

The blonde Russian sighed. Trust Mila to be over dramatic. Still, the girl deserved a reply. They'd basically grown up together on the ice. 

 _Yuri: 'I'm ok. Will tell u more later._ _Kinda_ _posted that scan by accident. Talk later?'_  

Impossibly quickly after he'd sent the text, he got a response. 

 _Mila: '_ _Oh_ _thank god_ _ur_ _ok! Understood. See you_ _soon?xxx_ _'_  

 _Yuri: 'Yeah'_  

He responded to a few more texts from fellow skaters and the like, including a very excited Phichit, until he saw one that he felt the urge to reply to immediately. 

 _Ariadne: 'Seems your secret isn't so secret anymore. You okay?'_  

The ex-skater, and the only mother Yuri knew of, had messaged him, and he needed help. 

 _Yuri: 'Omg Ariadne! I posted it by accident and didn't know until an hour ago. Totally freaking out! What do I do??? Do I go to the final? Do I announce_ _it's_ _Otabek's_ _? Help!!_ _'_  

He typed his text out in a panic, only calming down when he took a deep breath and remembered he was surrounded with his alpha's scent. God, if it had this much of an effect on him now, he couldn't imagine how much more powerful it would be when they bonded. 

A minute or so later, he got a reply. 

 _Ariadne: 'Oh. Well firstly, don't worry! I can't tell you what to do, but if you do go to Tokyo, I'll look out for you. The girls and I will be there! And about_ _Otabek_ _, you should talk to him about that. See what he thinks. My advice would be to wait until after the GPF so he's not hounded by press, but I'm guessing people have made the connection since you're openly dating.'_  

Yuri read over the paragraph Ariadne had sent in reply, feeling so grateful that they'd exchanged numbers, and thought about what she said. Deep down, he knew he couldn't stay at home during the final. He  _had_ to go with Beka. Otherwise he'd get distressed, pining after him, and Otabek might not perform as well as he could if he was missing Yuri. He also didn't want Otabek's interviews to be about Yuri and the baby. No, that day would be all about Otabek. No way was Yuri going to steal his thunder. He'd talk to Otabek about it, but he'd sort of already made his mind up about not officially announcing who the other father was until after the banquet.  

 _Yuri: 'Thanks Ariadne. You're right. I'll be at the GPF. Don't know if I'll see u but will keep an eye out!'_  

A thought occurred to him, and he sent another text right after. 

 _Yuri: 'Expect more panicked texts from me in the future. I have no idea what I'm doing or how to have a baby.'_  

He smiled to himself, the knowledge that Ariadne was on hand for questions calming to him. 

 _Ariadne: 'You're so welcome! And I was fully expecting that when I gave you my number! No matter how gross or weird or intimate the question, I'll try my best. Good luck! x_ _'_  

Just as he was about to text back, the doorbell rang, which startled Yuri. He went over to the door to look on the small screen who it was, and was surprised to see Lilia outside the apartment building, waiting to be let in. Without a word, he buzzed her in and waited until he heard a knock on the door. Cautiously, he opened it, expecting an earful. He'd totally forgotten they'd planned to meet for his exercises and ballet session. 

Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. 

"Yuri, I heard from Otabek when I stopped by the rink to see if you were there when you didn't answer your door. How are you feeling?" Lilia asked, her tone so soothing and kind, like nothing he'd ever heard from her before. She held him a little longer before finally pulling away, though she stayed close. 

Yuri let out a sigh of defeat. "Honestly, I'm terrified. Now everyone knows, or will know. I just... I wasn't ready. I'm not ready. Not for that kind of publicity," he confessed, tears welling up and falling from his eyelashes.  

"I know, Yura. God, it was so frustrating when word of my relationship with Yakov came out when I was younger. Of course, this is different, but I sort of know how you feel," Lilia explained, still using a comforting sort of tone. Maybe it was her alpha instinct to be calmer and more protective when faced with a pregnant omega. Yuri wasn't sure, but he was definitely grateful for it. "We can skip out on our session today, if you'd like," Lilia suggested, but Yuri was already shaking his head.  

"No, I want to do it. It'll distract me," he said with determination. 

Lilia stood taller and nodded, an aura of pride emanating off of her. "Okay. I'll wait in here for you to change," she said, indicating towards the sofa. 

Yuri smiled gratefully, his fear, anxiety, frustration and everything else all but forgotten. 

\--- 

By the time Yuri got home (well, back to Otabek's), he felt utterly drained, though at least this was in a good way. His stretching and ballet session with Lilia had gotten more intense than last time, but it really did help keep Yuri's mind away from everything for a while. 

Still, he was relieved to crawl back into the bundle of his boyfriend's clothes he'd made on the bed. He hadn't even bothered getting changed. He just kicked off his shoes and climbed in. For some reason, it just made him feel safer. It smelled like Otabek, and Otabek meant protection, so he felt more protected. Sure, his logic was a little flawed since clothes weren't exactly going to protect him from harm, but it did stop him from falling into a panic thinking about how he was possibly going to be able to show his face at the Grand Prix Final.  

It wasn't long before he heard the front door to the apartment open and close, so he was still curled up on the bed. 

"Yura? I'm back!" Otabek called before Yuri heard footsteps coming his way.  

"In here," Yuri called back, though his voice was a little muffled from within his cocoon of clothes. 

He heard the bedroom door open, then a breathy chuckle that made him poke his head out from under the blankets and clothes. 

"What's funny?" he asked with a slight frown.  

Otabek was smiling adoringly at him, though he didn't move from where he was stood by the door. "Not so much funny as adorable," Otabek said. "Yura, do you know what you've done?" The question wasn't angry in the slightest. Just curious and slightly amused.  

"No. I don't know what you're talking about, Beka," he huffed.  

"Yura, you're nesting. Surrounding yourself with my scent. You're so adorable," Otabek explained, his smile never faltering. "Can I come in?" 

Yuri was confused. Nesting? He hadn't heard of that. Maybe that had something to do with the way he'd repressed and hidden the fact that he was an omega to the point where he really didn't know all that much about his secondary gender.  

"Of course you can come in. Why wouldn’t you? It's your bed," Yuri answered, still confused. 

Otabek sighed. Clearly he'd been paying attention in school, because he cautiously joined Yuri on the bed, letting the omega shift to cuddle up to him. "Yura, when omegas are nearing their heat, distressed, or when they're pregnant, they sometimes nest. Make a place they feel safe using warm things that make them feel safest. I know you did it because of what you found out this morning, and I know it's not a good thing you were pushed to nest so early in your pregnancy, but I can't help but feel so happy it's made almost completely out of my things!" Otabek marvelled after his explanation. "Does that mean I make you feel safest?" he asked more quietly, eyes glistening with that idea. 

"Well obviously, dummy," Yuri mumbled, though he couldn't help the smile that began creeping up on his lips. He really was so relieved that Otabek was home. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Oh, ah, sorry for making a mess out of your room." 

Otabek chuckled again and hugged Yuri as the younger man sat up. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I had to leave you for practice after... you know." 

"I'll help you put it all away," Yuri said sheepishly, but Otabek was shaking his head. 

"What if you need to do it again? We'll tidy up what's on the floor and hanging out, but we can put all this in a pile, or I'll clear out a particular drawer for you. That way you can get it all easily and rebuild quickly. Okay?" Otabek didn't really leave Yuri much of an opportunity to protest, so he nodded. 

The two of them set to work tidying up the clothes and sheets that had spilled from the drawers and closet while Yuri was pulling things out, until everything but the bed was clean. Otabek then worked as shifting clothes from the bottom drawer of his dresser into other places until the drawer was empty.  

"There. You can use that as your 'nesting' drawer," Otabek declared, standing back and looking satisfied with his work. "Now, I believe it's dinner time! I'll cook!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst mixed with some very adorable omega instincts XD


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri hadn't really been hungry and left most of his plate untouched. Luckily, Otabek was starving and was able to wolf down the food that Yuri left so none went to waste. 

Both of them were pretty tired after their day of exercise and emotional torment (mostly on Yuri's part) so it didn't take them long to settle down into bed, which had now been cleared of the items Yuri had pulled onto it, the bottom drawer holding them now instead.

Yuri finally had the courage to pick his phone up again, and this time braved social media while in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms.

The comments were a mixed bunch. Many were excited, many said congratulations, many were confused, and unfortunately many said some hurtful things.

"'Plisetsky's such a slut!' 'Fucking omega!' Oh and this one says, 'Preggers at 18? Totally thrown his life away!'" Yuri read out to Otabek.  "How dare they! They don't know what they're talking about!" he accused angrily. "Do they?" he then asked more quietly, sounding like he was really considering what they said. 

Otabek let out a protective, irritated growl. "Don't listen to a word those lowlifes say," Otabek snarled, not at all at Yuri, but at those commenters.

Yuri huffed and put his phone down on the nightstand. "I swear, I have no idea how I'm going to get through that week in Tokyo without either bawling my eyes out or breaking someone's nose. Or both," he grumbled, which luckily cooled Otabek off and made him chuckle fondly. 

"I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. I'm sorry to say it, but I think you'll have to come down with me when I go to practice, and stay by my side the whole time until I'm skating." Otabek sounded deadly serious, but Yuri knew Otabek didn't make the rules. 

"They probably won't like that, Beka. Unless we were to announce the baby is yours, which I don't think we should do until after the final, maybe at the banquet, I have nothing concrete tying me to you, which means I've got to stay in the seating areas," Yuri explained dejectedly.

"But I need to make sure you're safe!" Otabek protested.

Yuri thought about that. How could he stay with Beka, stay safe, and not stress the alpha out all at the same time? That's when he remembered.

"Beka, I made some friends at the Cup of China. Three women, ex-skaters. They're the ones who looked out for me, the ones I texted you about. They, er, kind of figured it out after a few questions I asked, but kept it secret for me. Anyway, they'll be at the final. I have one of their numbers, Ariadne. She's really nice. An omega, and a mother." Yuri blushed and looked away from Otabek's curious gaze. "I thought it'd be nice, you know, to have someone to get advice from, since I have no fucking clue what I'm doing," he confessed, embarrassment clear on his face. 

Otabek seemed to consider this, what Yuri had told him. "So, you could stay with me most of the time, then meet with them while I can't be with you?" Otabek asked, more for clarification, to which Yuri nodded. "Okay. I think I'll be okay with that, as long as it's only when I really can't be there," Otabek said finally, making Yuri sigh in relief. 

"Good. I promise they're good people."

Otabek nodded and visibly relaxed, sinking into the mattress. "Goodnight Yura. I love you."

"I love you too, Beka."

\---

"Beka. Hey, Beka!"

It was 3 am, and Yuri was wide awake, nudging the sleeping alpha's arm rather forcefully to try wake him. Eventually, the man roused from his slumber.

"Whassit?" he asked with a yawn, his words slurring together. 

"I want a strawberry milkshake. And fries. Like right now," Yuri whined, a look close to desperation crossing his face.

Otabek sat up and checked his phone. 

Yep. 03:08 am.

"Can't this wait till morning, kitten?" Otabek asked, more awake now.

Yuri shook his head furiously. "No! I need them. Now!"

Otabek sighed in defeat, his hands going up in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay! Let me put some clothes on and I'll go get them," he conceded, climbing sluggishly out of bed.

"Hurry! And make them large!" Yuri urged.

\---

 Otabek pulled up outside the nearest McDonald's.

Thank goodness it was open 24 hours.

He went in, still pretty sleepy, his feet stinging a little from the bruises and blisters he'd acquired from spending so much time on the ice. He noticed that the place was basically empty, save for a seemingly homeless guy sleeping with his head on the table, a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, and someone who looked like they'd had an all-round bad night and was now melancholically eating a cheese burger in the corner. He reached the counter and inhaled deeply before placing his order.

"One large strawberry milkshake, and one large portion of fries," he said to the man behind the counter.

The guy raised his eyebrow questioningly, but put his order in. 

"My boyfriend's pregnant," he explained as he paid, and the man's expression turned into one that said,  _Now_ _that makes sense. Sorry bro._

Otabek just smiled in a way that kind of answered the man, saying,  _I'm not sorry,_ while he pocketed his change. 

Soon enough, the fries and shake were ready to go, and Otabek drove home to deliver the treats to his pregnant boyfriend. 

\--- 

Yuri had woken from a fitful sleep with the sudden insatiable urge for a strawberry milkshake and fries. Thankfully, Otabek had agreed to go out for Yuri, so now he waited for his boyfriend and soon-to-be-mate to get home.

As he waited, the omega decided to pull up his laptop and look up a few things. He wanted to learn more about himself being an omega, since he was secretly pretty embarrassed that Otabek had to explain nesting to him. Therefore, he did some research. He even learned more about his own anatomy and pheromones, which he would have learned in school, but he didn't pay much attention in school and spent most of his time out of education and in training for skating. Fat lot of good that did him.

His research told him a bit more about his pregnancy, like what to expect, though it was pretty vague, each website telling him 'it's different for each person' which just irritated him more.

Before he could get too pissed off at the internet, the front door opened, and moments later Otabek appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, a milkshake in one hand and a bag of fries in the other.

"As requested, one large strawberry milkshake," Otabek announced, passing the cup over, "and one large portion of fries," he then said, handing the bag over as well.

Yuri's eyes lit up and he took them eagerly, immediately taking a huge gulp of the milkshake. "Mm, thanks babe," Yuri hummed, seemingly revitalised by the treats. 

He did get an urge he'd never had before, which was to take off the lid from the milkshake and dip in a couple of fries. The saltiness with the sweetness was practically heavenly to him, while Otabek was beside him trying not to look disgusted. 

Yuri finished off the fries by dipping them all in the shake, then drank the rest of his milkshake happily. Just for the moment, his stress and worries were out of his mind, and his random craving was satisfied. 

"Ugh, that's so much better!" Yuri exclaimed before yawning hugely. 

That brought a smile to Otabek's fatigued face. "I'm glad. Does that mean we can sleep now? I've got to be up in a couple hours or so for practice."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yuri mumbled apologetically. "Ugh, I don't want you to go! But, like, at the same time I want you to practice and win so I can shove your medal in Viktor and Katsudon's faces," he grumbled, rolling over to rest his head on Otabek's chest once he'd turned the lights out and climbed back into bed. 

That earned a small chuckle from Otabek, Yuri's head rising and falling rapidly with Otabek's chest. "Don't worry about that. And as for practice, why don't you come with? They won't let in any unauthorised people in, so I'm sure you'll be safe from press. And if anyone tries anything, I'll warn them off," Otabek said, absentmindedly running his fingers through Yuri's hair.

Yuri thought about that. He could go with Otabek and stop himself from feeling alone, but on the other hand, he was scared of being approached and asked questions. Plus, being on the rinkside for so long in one go would just make him ache to be back on the ice, despite having photographic evidence of exactly why he's not allowed to put himself at risk any more. 

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay home. I'll rebuild my nest and watch movies on my laptop or something," he decided, though he stayed snugly cuddled up to and on top of Otabek. He felt like that would be the best thing for him to keep both comfortable and at ease.

Otabek sighed, but it seemed more in relief that Yuri said he'd be okay. "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get. Oh, and Yura? What you said earlier, about waiting until the banquet to say it's mine? I'd like that. I don't want you to be crowded by reporters asking you about our sex life and all that," he said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. He wasn't the type to be open about much, and certainly nothing so intimate, and Yuri completely agreed. 

"Yeah, though I dread to think how many people have already guessed or think they've guessed," Yuri groaned. "Anyway, goodnight Beka. And sorry for waking you."

"I already told you, don't be sorry. Goodnight, kitten, Otabek replied, and within minutes both of them were fast asleep.

\---

For the next week and a half, Yuri had done just as he'd said. The hours he wasn't with Lilia, which they'd temporarily moved to the living room of Otabek's apartment while Yuri was adamantly refusing to go outside in case reporters were waiting for him, he spent in his nest. Of course, he got bored pretty quickly, watching movie after movie, show after show. He even downloaded a few games off of Steam, giving them a try because he had nothing better to do. There had been a few more random craving incidents, resulting in calling Otabek and asking him to pick up profiteroles on the way home or waking the poor man up at ungodly hours of the morning to run out and get grapes (Otabek was thrilled there was a 24-hour supermarket nearby or he'd have been dead meat), but other than that, the week had been pretty uneventful.

It was now the day before the two of them left for Tokyo, arriving a few days before the final to sleep off any jetlag and get acclimatised before Otabek had to compete. 

Otabek should have been on his way home by now, so Yuri was starting to dismantle his nest and put the things back in the drawer. Some people may have thought it strange or a hassle to not have a permanently built nest, but for Yuri, it was more therapeutic and calming to build it each time. Besides, Otabek still had to wear his clothes and wash some things, so it would have been more of a pain to keep it built all the time. The clothes would have lost Otabek's scent anyway, so by using different clothes some of the time, it meant the alpha scent always remained strong and overpowered his own omega scent. 

It was during this dismantling process that the front door unlocked, so Yuri went to the living room to greet Otabek. Only, Otabek wasn't alone. 

"Yuri! I've missed you so much!"

It was Mila, come for a visit. The red-haired alpha pulled him in for a hug, which made Otabek release a low growl from his chest.

"Sorry! Sorry," she conceded, standing back from Yuri. She knew it was only Otabek's instinct to protect Yuri and the baby, so she wasn't at all offended. "How are you? Oh, the rink's just not the same without you," she lamented, pulling him over to the sofa to talk while Otabek went off, probably to have a shower.

All the while, Yuri was pretty stunned. 

"Oh, Mila, I wasn't expecting you here," he confessed, a little embarrassed with his appearance in one of Otabek's hoodies, his hair ruffled where he'd been lying in the nest.

Mila rolled her eyes. "Well duh. Anyway, forget formalities. Spill. Tell me  _everything,"_  she insisted, her eyes eagerly fixed on Yuri.

 The omega took a deep breath and began explaining everything. About his first heat (leaving out the more intimate details), about knowing he was pregnant after he kept throwing up, about nearly miscarrying – 

_Oh Yuri! I can't believe you went through all that!_

– and about how he posted the scan by accident. Mila listened to the whole thing and, finally, asked the question that had been on her mind since she saw the scan picture. 

"So, it's Otabek's, right?" she asked slightly timidly, scared of saying the wrong thing.

Yuri nodded. "We'd been dating a month or so when my heat happened. I'm so relieved I was at the rink and not out in public alone," he confessed, not even wanting to consider what could have happened if that was the case.

"But... you're not mates?" she then asked, seeming a little confused. 

Yuri smiled fondly at this. "Beka restrained himself, even when I led him to a rut, because we hadn't been officially dating for long and he didn't know what I wanted. But we will be. As soon as I have the baby and my next heat comes, he'll mark me. We'll bond." Just the thought of it filled Yuri with a warmth that he couldn't quite describe.

Mila smiled happily, seeming satisfied with his answer. "I just knew Otabek would be the perfect alpha. Look at him, respecting your opinion on things and all. Not many alphas would be able to do what he did in the heat of the moment," she said, but before Yuri had the chance to say anything else, she immediately demanded, "Now, show me the bump! I wanna see!"

Yuri felt a little self-conscious about how his body had been changing and growing with the baby, but regardless he stood, unzipped the hoodie and lifted his t-shirt a little, so that the slight curve of his stomach could be seen. 

Mila looked mesmerised by the little bump beginning to form. It really wasn't all that big, but with Yuri's slight frame it was definitely there, making him look less like he was pregnant and more like he'd just eaten a really big meal. But since first noticing it with Otabek, it had grown a little, and Yuri was just now noticing.

Otabek came in just then, pyjamas on and a towel around his neck, and he admired the slight bump once again, smiling from the sideline.

Mila started to reach out to touch the bump, but Otabek cut in.

"I wouldn't if I was you. I've found myself getting pretty protective over that little one," he said, the warning clear in his tone. Yuri even thought he could smell Otabek's pheromones getting stronger and more pungent, as if to mark his territory.

Mila's hand dropped and she smiled apologetically. "Right, of course. Well it was good to see you, Yuri, but I've got to go," she said, standing and looking a little flustered. She waved them goodbye and left pretty quickly, maybe slightly intimidated by Otabek's pheromones. 

"Beka, it was just Mila. No need to get so defensive," Yuri whined after she'd gone, though he went over to hug the alpha anyway.

Otabek's arms engulfed Yuri in a hug, and he sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I can't help it. Instinct, probably," he mumbled into Yuri's hair. He was certainly more relaxed now Mila was gone. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you," he added in a more quiet, intimate tone that made Yuri blush and go weak at the knees.

"I get it. Thank you," he hummed. "Just maybe hold off on making my friends scared to come near me," he added with a little chuckle.

"I will, I swear. Come on, I'm hungry and tired so let's eat dinner and go to bed, okay?" Otabek asked, pulling away from Yuri only slightly so he could look at him.

Yuri snorted rather unattractively. "God, that's how I feel all the time. Plus nauseous and achy," he pointed out, but nonetheless he and Otabek did just as the alpha suggested and got to work on making dinner. 

By the time they both settled down in bed, they were exhausted and in definite need of a full night's sleep before traveling. Of course, Yuri had called up Dr. Sokolova to check if it was okay for him to fly to Japan, to which she told him he should be fine but to make sure he got up and walked around a little, which was doable since he was sure he'd need the toilet a fair few times. Their minds were at ease for the most part, though both were still anxious about what would happen about their accidental reveal. Still, they knew there was no use dwelling on it when they needed sleep, so they tried to ignore it for now. 

"Oh, Yura, please try not to wake up with a craving, but if you do, I hope it's grapes again because we've got some in the kitchen," Otabek said, only slightly joking.

Yuri, who had his back to Otabek and was being spooned by the alpha, smiled and nodded a little. "I'll try. Goodnight Beka," he whispered back, yawning immediately after.

"Goodnight, Yura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly the GPF for Otabek!  
> I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to update again, because I usually write at like 1 or 2 am but I have to get up early for some work on saturday and sunday, so we'll see how that goes.  
> Just in case anyone was wondering, I've been keeping track of how many days pregnant Yuri is (yes, days) and so if you were unsure, in my fic Yuri will be 12 weeks 5 days (89 days) pregnant on the first day of the GPF if I am not mistaken.
> 
> Hope everyone's still enjoying it. I know it's not the most exciting fic ever, but I'm enjoying writing it and interacting with all of you in the comments!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I disappeared for a while after so many quick updates. I will say, I got a one-time job for a couple days that involved meeting celebrities, so I'm a very happy bunny (and Benedict Cumberbatch is a sweetheart). Hopefully you'll forgive me.

The day had arrived: the Grand Prix final was beginning.

As promised, Yuri had stayed either glued to Otabek's side or in their hotel room (which also had a double bed, thankfully) the whole time they'd been there. They were there a few days before the final was set to begin, allowing Otabek to familiarise himself with everything and increase his chances of a flawless performance. 

For the most part, everything had been fine; Yuri had some nausea during the journey and while they were there, but hadn't thrown up, his morning sickness clearly slowing down from what it had been six weeks or so ago. They'd also miraculously managed to avoid reporters and even paparazzi, though Yuri had a sneaking suspicion that he had some undercover help, since he'd at one point spotted fellow skater Leo de la Iglesia glancing at him with a sympathetic look before blocking someone's way who had looked like they were going to try approach Yuri. If he was right, Yuri was developing a greater respect for the skaters he'd grown to know in his past few years in the senior skating division. 

Yuri and Otabek were now in a secluded corner, away from the cameras and press after some pre-final interviews Otabek had to partake in. Thankfully, none of the questions had been about Yuri, so either they were respectful ( _ha!_ _Unl_ _ikely_ _!_ ) or they really didn't know it was Otabek's baby. Yuri was hugging Otabek fiercely, partly to calm his own nerves and partly to try and channel his energy into Otabek. 

"Yura, I really am going to have to go in a minute. They're going to call warm-up, and I need to make sure you're safe and seated before they do," Otabek whispered, though his voice was warm and intimate with a hint of reluctance at the thought of letting go of Yuri.

Yuri whined and clutched his boyfriend tighter, mumbling, "One more minute," before finally letting go. "You gotta go out there and win this thing. I don't need to see Viktor's face at all right now, let alone with a smug expression," he grumbled, his eyes narrowing to a glare as he spied the older Russian across the room.

Otabek was, understandably, too high-strung to really laugh at that, but he nodded and let Yuri lead the way to where he'd messaged to meet Ariadne. Because of the sheer scale of the final, Otabek wasn't able to get Yuri any private seating, but they had been able to speak to a very kind security woman, who'd agreed to reserve four seats at the end of the front row for Yuri and the three ex-skaters he'd met. That way he'd be able to see clearly, get out quickly and easily, and have two betas and one omega look after him while Otabek couldn't. 

Before they got to the arranged meeting point, Yuri pulled Otabek aside and gripped him tightly, pulling him down into a firm kiss. 

"I love you, Beka. I believe in you. Just enjoy yourself, because whatever happens, we're proud of you," he whispered, rubbing the small curve of his stomach, which was only visible when he pressed down the material of his t-shirt.

This time, Otabek did smile, and he pressed his lips to Yuri's forehead. "Thank you, Yura. I love you too. Both of you," he muttered back just before Yuri heard his name.

The blonde omega groaned and turned, only to relax when he saw it was Ariadne coming towards them.

"Oh! Mr. Altin! Sorry for interrupting, but they're calling the skaters for the official warm up. Best of luck! Your Yuri here is in safe hands," Ariadne said quickly but brightly, smiling warmly at the two of them, completely unfazed by the intimate moment she'd caught them in. 

"Right, er, thanks," Otabek mumbled. Yuri was starting to be more sociable, but Otabek was still pretty awkward with other people, especially strangers.

"See you soon, Beka," Yuri added before hurrying off with Ariadne, turning and waving before he disappeared from the alpha's sight.

\---

"Representing Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin!" the first commentator announced.

"Altin's short program has been strong the whole season so far. There's been an air of mystery about him, disappearing right after his second performance in the Rostelecom cup and still managing to bag silver there. Can he get such high scores here, I wonder?" The second commentator began speaking before the music started, but continued even as it began to play. 

Otabek moved swiftly around the ice, carrying an air of strength and power along with elegance and grace, which usually did not mix as well as Otabek was managing to make them. 

Sure, Yuri had seen this routine countless times. But there was something different about the way he performed it tonight.

Watching from his seat, Yuri couldn't take his eyes away even if he wanted to. It was like there was no-one else there. Just Otabek, and him. 

He finally understood.

The program was for Yuri.

It was a message. A private message that only Yuri could truly understand. One that spoke of all those years ago, when Otabek first laid eyes on the "unforgettable eyes of a soldier," as he'd put it when he told Yuri they'd met at Yakov's training camp. That showed how Otabek had known they'd meet again someday. How he'd tried to better himself as a person so he could be proud of the man he presented to Yuri. How he'd been right that they'd meet again, and had never regretted anything since.

It was his story, the extent of which only Yuri would fully grasp. And it brought tears to the omega's eyes, pregnant or not.

Otabek's movements were sharp and assured. His jumps were almost flawless, though his hand touched the ice upon landing one triple. There was no uncertainty, and Yuri felt like he was falling in love all over again. 

When he neared the end of the program, Otabek's movements became less sharp, more smooth, like there was no anguish, only joy. Love. 

Yuri was so captivated by him, he couldn't hear even the commentaries of Otabek's performance. He didn't care. He just focused his whole being on that performance, his heart racing, cheeks fluching, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

When Otabek hit his final pose, the audience erupted into applause and cheers. Yuri was no exception to this, immediately jumping to his feet and clapping his hands so fast they were a blur. He was finally able to tear his gaze from his boyfriend only to glue them to the big screen, waiting for his score to pop up, and he cheered again when the score was high, putting him in second place behind Nikiforov with only Katsuki left to skate. Yuri had faith that Otabek's score was unbeatable by the silver-haired Russian, so there were no worries for him.

Finally, Yuri shot up and out of the seats, running to find Otabek. 

Ariadne followed immediately to keep an eye on Yuri as promised, but she soon saw that her caution was not needed, because Otabek must have known Yuri would come for him and instead met him halfway.

Yuri leapt into Otabek's arms, hugging him tightly, tears of joy streaming down his face and dampening the material on Otabek's shoulder. Otabek held him tightly back, burying his face in Yuri's hair.

He looked up long enough to nod in appreciation to Ariadne, who waved to Otabek before turning to return back to her seat. 

Yuri and Otabek, not wanting to go back out into the public eye, found a secluded area with a bench and sat together. 

Otabek's hand cupped Yuri's cheek, and he brushed his thumb over the omega's eye to wipe away the tears.

"Did you understand it? The program," Otabek whispered as he wiped Yuri's other eye.

Yuri's smile was beaming as he nodded. "I did. It was so perfect. Damn that fucking old man for taking first place. Yours was better," he exclaimed, his salty grumbling only half-hearted.

Otabek chuckled lightly. "I'm really glad you thought so, Yura. I'm really going to try to win this thing in the free skate," he muttered, pressing his forehead to Yuri's, now holding the Russian's face between the palms of his hands.

"Good. You deserve it."

\---

As it turned out, Otabek was able to keep his spot in second place. Yuuri's mind may have been elsewhere, as from what Yuri heard, he fumbled a few landings and only scraped into fourth place. He kinda felt bad, since technically Yuuri was his friend, but he was also glad Otabek still had a firm chance of winning.

After the short programs were all done, Yuri escaped back up to the hotel room while Otabek completed his round of interviews. 

The Russian was starting to get a little antsy while he waited for his boyfriend to return, but he managed to keep from going crazy by bundling up on the bed wearing only boxers and one of Otabek's t-shirts. After a while of scrolling through instagram and facebook, he lay on his back, propped up by a couple of pillows, and pulled the shirt up to expose his stomach. He was very nearly 13 weeks pregnant, meaning he was just about at the second trimester. It was crazy to think that he was so far into his pregnancy already, with only a small but firm bump to show for it. He lay his hands against the bump softly, smiling fondly.

That was how Otabek found him, when he crept into the hotel room. 

He was trying to be very quiet in case Yuri was sleeping already, but the sight he walked in on was so breath-taking to him. 

So he did what any sane man would do: he snapped a picture.

At the sound of the phone's camera shutter going off, Yuri whipped his head around, eyes wide.

"Beka! You scared the crap out of me!" he as good as shouted, his eyebrows knit into a displeased frown.

Rather unhelpfully, Otabek burst out laughing. He only relented when Yuri hurled a pillow at his head, which he caught before it hit him. "Sorry! Sorry, you just looked so cute, I had to take a picture," he admitted. 

"You didn't have to creep in like a burglar!" Yuri pointed out, exasperated.

"I wasn't sure if you were sleeping," Otabek responded, pulling his jacket off. Except he didn't stop at his jacket. He pulled his shirt off, and his pants until he was just in his boxers. Yuri held his breath, his cheeks flushing red. Why was he having this reaction? He'd seen Otabek in far more compromising positions than this before. 

Otabek seemed to notice Yuri's blush and smirked rather self-assuredly as he sauntered over to where Yuri was still laying on the bed, leaning down over him.

"I'm going to shower, then I'll be right back, okay?" he whispered before pressing his lips to Yuri's forehead and standing back up. In seconds, he was gone, the en suite bathroom door closing behind him.

Yuri huffed and shook his head. No. Otabek needed sleep. He needed to be in top form if he was going to win tomorrow. Yuri couldn't afford to be having such thoughts, like how Otabek looked beneath his boxers, or how if Yuri had sat up just a little bit when Otabek was hovering over him, he could have pressed their bodies together. No, those thoughts would have to wait, because Yuri's arousal was nothing compared to the final free skate performance that Otabek should keep his complete focus on.

Yuri pushed those thoughts away, somehow successfully, and got himself properly comfortable in the bed, ready to sleep when Otabek came out the bathroom.

A little while later, Otabek came back, having showered and dried his hair. He yawned as he climbed into bed, automatically pulling Yuri closer to his side and wrapping an arm around him. Yuri didn't exactly complain, reveling in the new warmth of his boyfriend. 

"So, can I see the picture?" Yuri asked after a moment. 

Otabek was surprised to hear no anger in his tone, just curiosity. He nodded and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, unlocking it and pulling up his photo album. He smiled seeing the picture came out so well, then handed it to Yuri.

"That may just be my favourite photo as of today," Otabek said with a big (but understandably fatigued) smile. 

Yuri looked at the picture. It was angled so his loving expression was clearly visible, and his belly was in the shot, too. It was zoomed in a little, so it cut off just at the waistband of his boxers, and Yuri had to admit it was a pretty good photo. 

"After everything's cleared up, can I post this on instagram?" he asked, shocking Otabek even more. The alpha had been fully expecting Yuri to demand for him to delete it, so this was an interesting turn of events.

"Sure, I'll send it to you," Otabek agreed. 

The Kazakh then rolled over to turn the bedside lamp off, dowsing them in darkness.

"Sweet dreams, Yuratchka," Otabek mumbled sleepily, burying his face in the younger male's hair.

"Goodnight, Beka," Yuri replied before yawning.

And soon, the pair were asleep.

\---

This was it. The final decider. The performance that would determine it all. The free skate.

Otabek had spent most of yesterday practicing his ass off while Yuri guiltily either lay in bed watching TV or did some of the exercises Lilia had been teaching him that would keep him fit while he was pregnant. Yuri was confident Otabek was totally prepared for everything, though his body told him otherwise.

Yuri was sat in his spot with his three newfound friends, positively quaking in his seat. He was frustrated with himself, because he didn't know why he was so nervous. Of course Otabek would be fine! There was no need for Yuri to worry. He blamed his hormones, but he also knew he needed to calm down, because too much stress wasn't good for the baby.

 _Breathe. Just breathe,_ he told himself, trying to control his breathing and stop shaking so much.

Otabek was up next, the second skater to perform after Yuuri, who'd managed to get a really decent score, which was surprising after the way he totally crashed in the short program.

As soon as Otabek was on the ice and in his starting position, Yuri's eyes were glued to him. He watched so intently, he forgot to breathe at some points. Otabek was just so...  _perfect._ There was no other way to describe it. Like in his short program, he managed to pull together masculinity and elegance in a way that no one else could. His jumps were flawless, and he nailed the landings on all of them. His footwork was crazy good, his expression stoic yet emotional, though maybe Yuri could see the emotion behind the mask because he knew Otabek so well. 

The performance was nearing it's end when Yuri felt it.

 _No. Not now. Just wait a few minutes,_ he begged, trying to squash down the nausea. Why, of all times, did he have to be feeling nauseous now? His morning sickness had become much rarer. So why was he feeling sick now?

He desperately didn’t want to run out during the performance. What if Otabek saw him leave, and it distracted him from his performance?

 _You can do this,_ _Plisetsky_ _,_ he urged himself. He clamped his mouth shut, trying to take steady breaths through his nose. He bit back the urge to gag, because if he gave in, he was certain to puke right there on the spot, and there was  _no way_ Yuri Plisetsky was vomiting over himself in front of everyone at the first Grand Prix Final he wasn't competing in since making his senior debut. 

The second the routine was over and Otabek had stopped, Yuri was on his feet and running.

He didn't need to look behind him to know Ariadne was following, though she wouldn't be able to go all the way into the men's room. He just made a beeline for the bathroom, flinging himself into the first open stall he saw and puking in the toilet. 

He had no idea what set him off, but it must have been a smell, because he hadn't eaten anything that had the potential to upset his stomach. God, he was so embarrassed, making such disgusting sounds in the public bathroom. He didn't know how much time had passed with him on his knees, hunched over the toilet, before he heard the door open. He held his breath, or at least tried to, not wanting to be heard, but that only exacerbated the problem and made him retch again. 

"Yuri?" 

Otabek. That was Otabek's voice. How did he find him?

 _Ariadne._ She must have found Otabek after he'd received his score and told him what happened. 

"B-Beka," Yuri whimpered. He reached up to unlock the toilet stall's door, and immediately Otabek was kneeling next to him. 

He was still in full costume, still wearing his skates, though at least he'd put his skate guards on. Yet here he was, kneeling on the bathroom floor, rubbing Yuri's back and holding him close.

"It's okay, I'm here," Otabek cooed, reaching over for some tissues for Yuri and flushing the toilet. 

Yuri hadn't even noticed the tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Beka. I held it in until you were done, but I had to... ugh, this part of being pregnant sucks," he murmured, resting his head on Otabek's shoulder. 

"Yura, don't apologise! I'm surprised you waited for my performance to finish. I'd have thought it was uncontrollable," Otabek said, still rubbing Yuri's back even though he wasn't puking anymore. "If you're feeling better, that woman – Ariadne, was it? - bought you a bottle of water." He held the bottle up, which Yuri took gratefully, washing out his mouth before taking a few gulps. "She also had some strawberry chewing gum," Otabek then said, holding up the pink packet. "She says the flavour is much easier to handle than the mint stuff," he explained with a shrug. "I'm assuming she's had children herself?" Otabek questioned as Yuri took a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth before Otabek helped him stand. 

"Yeah, she's an omega with kids, so I thought she'd be good to get advice from," Yuri said, feeling less weak now that Otabek was there. He leaned heavily on the alpha, drinking in his soothing scent. "Okay, let's go watch the rest of the final," he said after a moment more.

Otabek nodded and led the way to the seats. Ariadne must have gone back to her own seat once Otabek had gotten to Yuri, knowing he would take care of him, because Yuri didn't see her as they left the bathroom. Luckily there weren't really any people around because the final was still in full swing and only halfway through.

They made it to the seats in time to see the beginning of the fourth competitor, and Yuri felt fine the whole time.

The stakes were high when the final skater was up. Viktor. 

So far, Otabek was in first place, with a record-breaking free skate score. Only Viktor was left.

Yuri couldn't really watch. Not properly. Sure, his eyes were on the older Russian, but he wasn't focusing. Not in the way he focused when Otabek was skating. In fact, he lacked so much focus that he barely even noticed when the routine was over.

This was it. Viktor was at the kiss and cry, waiting for his score. This would determine whether Otabek won gold, or was bumped down to silver.

Yuri was on the edge of his seat, staring at the screen waiting for the score to pop up.

Until, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, CLIFF HANGER OOOH  
> Secondly, sorry for any mistakes earlier on about timings, but I've now learned the official schedules for the GP. There is actually a day between the SP and FS, which I don't think I've accounted for earlier on. I'm not going to change anything, though, because it'll mess with the dates and how far along Yuri is and all that. I've used correct timings for the final, though, so... yeah. But at least now I'm using the same reference material as Kubo-sensei did!  
> Oh also, we're only a few chapters (give or take) away from some timeskips, which will put us further on in the pregnancy! Exciting!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! An extra long chapter to make up for the lack of updating and the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy!

Yuri was so proud, seeing Otabek up there on that podium. 

Okay, so he won silver, but Yuri was proud regardless. 

Otabek's free skate score was the highest out of all the finalists, but Viktor had still beaten him by 0.2 points and stole the gold.   

So Otabek stood, brandishing his silver medal, with Viktor in the centre and, surprisingly, Yuuri in third. How he managed that after the trainwreck of a short program, Yuri had no idea. 

\--- 

"Yuri, just breathe, okay?" 

Otabek was currently trying to calm down a very jittery Yuri, dressed in a plum coloured suit with a white shirt and a long black tie. He'd had to get the suit re-tailored since he bought it to accommodate the slight addition in size, but overall it fit pretty well. Needless to say, he'd co-ordinated with Otabek subtly, who was wearing a crisp black suit with a plum coloured bow tie.  

"I'm trying. I'm just... what if it reflects badly on you? I don't want you to lose friends or-" 

"Yuri, stop. Hardly anyone there is really my 'friend' first of all. And secondly, there's no way I'm gonna let you keep it a secret just for my sake. It might look like I'm ashamed of our baby, which I most definitely am not," he murmured, standing very close to Yuri. So close that Yuri could feel the warmth of his breath brushing over his skin. 

After a moment's hesitation, Yuri nodded and relaxed a little. He closed the gap between them, wrapping hi arms around Otabek's muscular torso while Otabek did the same, holding him close in an intimate hug. 

"Ready to go announce our baby?" Otabek whispered after a moment. 

"Ready," Yuri replied, pulling out of Otabek's embrace and nodding in determination. 

As they had planned, Yuri and Otabek arrived at the banquet together, but kept a reasonable distance to make the announcement just a tiny bit more of a surprise, since Yuri wanted to have just something to remain a surprise until he himself was ready to reveal it. Otabek had to speak with sponsors and Yakov, so Yuri was left to his own devices for the time being. 

That was when he spotted the two people he both desperately didn't want to see and desperately did.  

"Yurio! Glad you could make it," Viktor exclaimed with a far too jovial air around him. 

"If you've come to brag, I'd think twice about that, hag. I'm hormonally unstable, and one wrong move could get you seriously hurt," he threatened grumpily, sipping his glass of water.  

Viktor looked taken aback, but immediately restored his composure, smiling. "No bragging! Just seeing how you are," he decided to say, after appearing to have carefully chosen those words. 

Yuri sighed. Why did he have to act like such a good Samaritan all the time? "I'm fine, okay? I've had people looking out for me, but I can handle myself anyway," he answered, a little harsher than he'd meant it to sound. He then turned to the slightly uncomfortable Japanese man beside Viktor. "What happened in that short program anyway, Katsudon?" he asked, genuinely curious. 

Yuuri looked slightly mortified by the question, eyes darting to his fiancé, before he looked back to Yuri. "Yes, um, I've been a bit under the weather is all. I felt much better for the free skate though. Thankfully," he explained. Then, seeing Yuri's unconvinced expression then looking around and seeing that no one was near, he leaned a little closer to Yuri to whisper, "My suppressants weren't working properly, but I was able to get some stronger ones."  

That seemed like a more believable answer, and Yuri nodded. It actually felt kinda good that Katsuki had confided in him. It made him feel like they really were friends, not just acquaintances in the skating community with Viktor as a mutual contact. 

Otabek chose that time to appear behind Yuri, gently placing his hand on the small of his back.  

"Ready?" he whispered, earning confused expressions from the two men in front of them.  

"As I'll ever be," Yuri responded. He moved to a spot where he could be seen by everyone, even the small collection of media representatives invited to the banquet.  

He cleared his throat loudly and took a deep breath. 

"Can I have everyone's attention for just a moment?" he asked, not really actually asking for permission. "I know there's been a lot of gossip about me, first for why I wasn't skating after what happened in Moscow, and then about that picture. Firstly, I'm just gonna go ahead and say, yes, it's mine. Yes, I'm pregnant."  

A few murmurs could be heard amongst the guests and Yuri was starting to lose his courage. But then Otabek came into view, standing close enough to support him. So he continued. 

"Obviously it wasn't planned, but I don't regret anything. So, I'm taking some time out to have a baby, but I will be back. So will the baby's other father." 

This was the part that intrigued people the most, and made Yuri nervous the most. So instead of stammering the words out, Otabek just stepped up to him and put an arm around him defensively.  

There were some gasps, some camera flashes, and more murmurs, but with his newfound strength with Otabek's presence, Yuri finished up his speech. 

"We're young, but we're gonna raise our baby to have the best life, and we're gonna keep doing what we love. So I don't want to hear anyone talk shit about us or our baby. That's the reason I've paused my career, and that's all. Oh, and Viktor's gonna be my new coach because Yakov's a dick." 

Okay, so he could have phrased that a little better, but Yuri was never one for eloquence. 

He pulled Otabek away and let people digest the news, taking refuge in the presence of Viktor and Yuuri once more, since they already knew everything. 

"That was very brave," Yuuri said quietly to Yuri. "But was that last bit, er, necessary?" 

"Extremely so," was all Yuri replied 

Otabek was clearly slightly embarrassed with Yuri's way of putting that last part, but he also couldn't hide his snicker. The Kazakh had moved closer and was now standing behind Yuri with his arms around his waist. Clearly he was glad for the news to be out so he could act more intimately with him, and Yuri definitely wasn't complaining. He relaxed into the alpha's arms, leaning his head back on Otabek's shoulder.  

A few of the skaters Yuri knew most came by to congratulate them on the baby and Otabek's silver medal, tell Yuri he was brave and other compliments. Among them was Phichit Chulanont (of course), Leo de la Iglesia, Christophe Giacometti who seemed almost as excited as Phichit, and more. He didn't admit it out loud, but the overwhelming amount of support he received from the people he didn't think twice about only a few years prior made Yuri feel so much less anxious and so much more...accepted, really. No one he cared even the tiniest bit about seemed to reject him, and instead seemed happy for him. A few also complimented Otabek on his exhibition skate from earlier in the day, which Yuri had also, admittedly, cried while watching. 

"Yuri!"  

Yuri turned to see Michele Crispino and his sister, Sara. Michele looked anxious for some reason. 

"Yuri! When I... at the Rostelecom cup... were you...?" Michele asked, his question fragmented and clearly concerned, but Yuri knew what he was saying. 

He sighed. He knew there was no point holding a resentment towards Michele, though he internally smirked at how Otabek's grip on him tightened protectively. 

"Oh that? Ah, yeah. It caused some... complications, but everything's fine now. Anyway, it wasn't entirely your fault either," he said with a shrug. 

Michele looked distraught nonetheless. "I'm so sorry, Yuri! I can't begin to express how sorry I am. I was bad enough before, but now I know you were  _pregnant-"_  

"Mickey, he said it's okay. Don't be so dramatic," Sara chimed in before turning to Yuri, her deep red lipstick standing out. "I am sorry for my brother's idiocy. But congratulations! We're happy for you. If you don't mind, could we send some gifts when they're born?" Sara asked sweetly. She seemed genuine enough, so Yuri shrugged.  

"Sure. I'll let you know where to send them to," he replied, before they walked away. It seemed Sara gravitated closer to Mila, but that might have been his imagination. 

For some reason, he was feeling nice tonight. Maybe it was the announcement, or the way he trash-talked his ex-coach, but he was feeling lighter and more refreshed, which put him in a good mood. So by the time the evening had come to a close, he'd formulated a plan.  

Viktor had come over with his arm around a slightly too tipsy Yuuri to wish them goodnight and say they'd see them back in Saint Petersburg next week, and surprisingly, Yuri had been gracious about the farewell. Of course, neither he nor Otabek had consumed any alcohol, or at least not enough to get drunk in Otabek's case. He'd just had the one courtesy flute of champagne, and no more since Yuri was absolutely not allowed any and Otabek didn't want to rub it in his face that he was both old enough to drink and not pregnant.  

So, needless to say, both were completely sober when they returned to the hotel room. Most of their stuff was packed up, ready for their flight home tomorrow. They'd be traveling without Viktor and Yuuri this time because the two were headed to Yuuri's family onsen in Hasetsu for a week since they were already in Japan.  

"Ugh, Beka, I don't think I can say the t-word anymore ever again. I've exhausted my supply," Yuri groaned as they stepped in and started freeing themselves from their restrictive clothing. 

"The t-word? You mean thank you? Yuri that's two-" 

"I know what I said, Beka," he interrupted, clearly one hundred percent done with the day. 

Otabek chuckled and sighed, changing into sweatpants and folding things away neatly while Yuri struggled to get his tie off.  

"Fuck! Why are these so fucking impossible to get off!" Yuri exclaimed in frustration. He'd somehow managed to make his tie tighter rather than looser, and he was at the end of his tether with it. With no word of warning, he burst into tears. 

"Hey, hey Yura, shh. It's okay," Otabek cooed, rushing over to his boyfriend's sobbing form. "Here, I'll do it for you," he offered softly, and managed to swiftly detangle the material from Yuri's neck. 

"Why is it so easy when you do it?" Yuri asked angrily through his tears. 

Otabek pulled Yuri to his chest, enveloping the Russian in his warmth and gently rubbing his back to calm him. "Don't worry about it, okay? Why don't you come to bed?" Otabek said soothingly, and pulled back just enough to help Yuri unbutton his shirt and slip it off. He let Yuri take his own pants off, though, because Yuri wasn't in a sexual mood, but if Otabek's hands got too close, the alpha would definitely get into the mood. 

Soon enough, the two of them were in bed, Yuri drying his tears while huddled up in Otabek's embrace. 

"Sorry for overreacting just then," Yuri murmured into Otabek's chest. 

Otabek rubbed Yuri's arm gently and replied, "Don't worry about it, kitten. It's been a long, emotional day." Yuri sighed and Otabek added, "Let's sleep. Then, tomorrow, we'll be back home. Speaking of which, whose ap-" 

"Yours," Yuri immediately responded, knowing Otabek was about to ask whose apartment they should go to. 

Otabek chuckled and shifted a little. "Okay, kitten. We'll go to mine."  

\--- 

When Yuri and Otabek arrived back at Otabek's apartment, the first thing the two of them did was nap. They were six hours ahead when in Japan, but the journey had been long too, so they decided to just nap, even though it was the early afternoon when they arrived. By the time the two of them were awake and alert, it was evening already. Otabek had ordered some takeaway, and Yuri was lounging on the couch watching TV while they waited for the food to arrive. 

"Hey, Beka?" Yuri asked. "What do you want the baby to be? A boy or girl?" Yuri asked the Kazakh sitting next to him, currently reading some of the articles that had been written about him and Yuri and already posted after their announcement had made its way into the public. He'd insisted that he should check them first before Yuri can read them, to stop him reading anything negative while his hormones made him easily upset or hot-headed.  

Otabek looked up at the question. "Hm? Well, as long as they're," he began before Yuri held his hand up. 

"Don't say exactly what everyone says when they have a preference but don't actually want to say it. Tell me, what do you want?" Yuri broke in.  

Otabek rolled his eyes but looked sheepish. "Well, I really don't mind, Yura, but if you must know, since finding out you were pregnant, I've always pictured us with a baby girl," he admitted.  

Yuri was on the verge of tears because even though to any normal person what Otabek had said was perfectly normal, but to Yuri it was beautiful. "You pictured us with our baby?" he asked more quietly. 

"Yeah, haven't you?" Otabek responded with.  

"Well, yeah, but it's nice to know you have too," he retorted, his cheeks adopting a rosy flush. 

They would find out, actually, in just over two weeks, as Yuri had another scheduled ultrasound and he would be far along enough to find out. 

Yuri was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell, signalling the food was here. Otabek got up with his wallet in hand, ignoring Yuri's protests that he wanted to pay sometimes too. Otabek's counter argument was that if Yuri let him pay for the food, Yuri would have more money to spend on the baby, and he couldn't really argue with that. 

They ate their dinner while watching a random prank show Yuri had flicked the TV over to, but he wasn't really paying attention while he devoured his pad Thai noodles. 

It was a while after they ate that it struck Yuri.  

He wasn't in heat, he knew because he was pregnant, but he was starting to feel really quite horny. Maybe it was time he congratulated Otabek properly for his success at the final. 

The lack of unpacked clothing gave Yuri the perfect excuse to take his luggage bag in with him to the bedroom when he claimed to be changing. Otabek was confused why Yuri would feel the need to change, but he didn't question it, shrugging it off. 

Hidden in the bedroom, Yuri stripped out of his pyjamas, and took out the lingerie he'd hidden in his bag just in case he'd felt like giving Otabek a treat. It goes without saying he felt like it now. 

He hadn't even told Otabek he'd bought them. He'd ordered them online when Otabek was at the rink practicing a while ago, and the package arrived when Otabek was out too, luckily. He was glad he'd accounted for the slight curve of his stomach and bought a size up 

He slipped into the black lace trunks (okay, so he wasn't confident enough to buy the jock strap or thong) and somehow managed to get his legs into a pair of sheer black stockings that went up to his lower thighs. The lacy garter belt that matched the ensemble was something he was definitely unfamiliar with, but he managed to figure out how to clip the straps to the stockings without ripping a hole into anything. 

He examined himself in the mirror, starting to feel like he was getting cold feet, but even he could admit he looked sexy. And if Otabek found him sexy in sweatpants, he'd definitely appreciate Yuri's efforts. With a firm nod to himself in the mirror, he turned and left the bedroom.  

"Beka," he purred, positioning himself in the doorframe of the living room.  

Otabek turned his head lazily and, like something out of a sitcom, did a double-take, eyes wide as an owl's. 

"What's this, Yura?" Otabek asked, his tone lower. The tone he got when he was aroused. 

Yuri smiled sweetly and bit his lip, pushing his hip to the side a little more. "Oh, this? I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for getting on the podium at the Grand Prix Final," he replied, his tone innocent with a hint of lust. 

Clearly he'd had the affect he'd been going for, because Otabek turned off the TV and headed over to Yuri rather quickly, but not quick enough to obscure the tent forming in Otabek's sweatpants. Otabek's hands were soon on Yuri's hips, pulling him close.  

"Does this mean you're feeling up to it?" Otabek whispered, arousal practically oozing off of him. 

Yuri had to hand it to him, he'd been patient. He hadn't complained when Yuri kept telling him he wasn't feeling like it, and now he was asking to make sure, despite Yuri's get-up. 

So Yuri nodded, his arms looping around the back of Otabek's neck, and then Otabek's mouth was on his. It was a deep, desperate kiss. It was like Otabek had been in a desert for weeks and Yuri's lips were a source of water. Yuri was backed against the wall in the hallway, and he could feel Otabek's boner rub against him through the material of his sweatpants. One thing Yuri hadn't been anticipating with the lace underwear was how much it felt like there was nothing there, so it felt like the friction of Otabek's sweatpants had directly touched his cock and it felt  _amazing._  

"Bedroom," Yuri managed to breathe between kisses, and Otabek nodded.  

He grabbed Yuri's thighs and lifted him, and Yuri's legs immediately wrapped around the alpha's waist to hold him there. Somehow, Otabek navigated his way into the bedroom while Yuri was still sucking on his lips and trailing kisses along his neck, sucking particularly hard and leaving some bruises. Good. 

The next thing Yuri knew, his back was hitting the bedsheets and Otabek was towering over him, his eyes raking over Yuri's body. 

"Fuck, Yura," he murmured before crawling up onto the bed so he was positioned over Yuri, holding himself up by leaning his arms either side of Yuri's head. His gaze on Yuri was so intense, Yuri felt like he was getting lost in Otabek's eyes. "So beautiful," he muttered before leaning down and capturing Yuri's lips with his own once more. 

Trust Otabek just speaking to make Yuri hard. 

Yuri was already panting for air by the time Otabek released his lips and moved down to kiss his chest, all while his hands roamed and rubbed Yuri's thighs. The second Otabek's tongue flicked over Yuri's nipple, he was in heaven. A pleasured moan erupted from his lips and his back arched up to press his chest closer to the alpha's mouth. He knew by now his nipples were sensitive, but this was a whole other ball game. If Otabek hadn't moved down towards his navel soon after, Yuri would have orgasmed just from his nipples being played with. That's how much it aroused him.  

"Ah! Beka, please," Yuri whined as Otabek was taking his sweet time showering Yuri in kisses while also groping his ass and making Yuri just that much hornier.  

Otabek didn't respond, and instead moved his hands to the tops of the stockings, unclipping the garter belt straps while he continued to kiss just above the top of the lacy lingerie. With everything happening so close to his crotch but never actually touching, Yuri was practically begging by now. The lacy underwear did nothing to hide his throbbing cock, the tip already glistening with precum that oozed out between the meshing, and he was sure Otabek was fully aware of that based on the way Otabek's face was now in line with his groin and he was starting to pull down the underwear and garter belt, though the stockings remained on.  

Yuri couldn't help but moan as the material dragged down his sensitive member until it sprung free, pink and glistening, when Otabek pulled the underwear completely off of him.  

"Y-your turn," Yuri demanded, his fingers brushing through the longer hair on the top of Otabek's head. 

Otabek didn't need to be told twice. Yuri's hands dropped to the bed as Otabek leaned up to undress completely, until he was kneeling over Yuri completely naked, his huge cock unashamedly standing tall and proud.  

It was Yuri's turn to gawk at the Adonis-like body towering above him and run his hands down Otabek's muscular chest and abs. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was that someone as perfect as Otabek had chosen him, of all people.  

Yuri was suddenly brought out of his lusty stupor when his back was lifted, then a second later placed back down but now slightly raised. He looked up at Otabek, confused. 

"To support your back. I read it online," he answered the expression Yuri was giving him, shrugging and leaning down to kiss Yuri again.  

Just the idea of Otabek researching how to have comfortable sex while Yuri was pregnant was enough to make a warmth spread through Yuri. If he wasn't wet before, he definitely was now.  

He could even feel the slick begin to build up between his legs, not quite as much as it would have if he was in heat, but enough that it didn't hurt in the slightest when Otabek rubbed his finger over Yuri's hole and pushed it in. No, rather than hurt, it felt  _divine_.  

Otabek must've taken Yuri's moans as encouragement, because soon enough his second finger joined the first, plunging in deep and scissoring him open. Not that Yuri's body needed much encouragement – whenever Otabek so much as looked like sex was on his mind, Yuri's body automatically responded, relaxing and preparing for him. 

"Mo- ahn! - More!" Yuri moaned, jutting his hips forward to push harder on Otabek's fingers, and Otabek responded by adding a third finger. 

Yuri was starting to feel the familiar burn of being stretched, which just made him ache more to have Otabek buried in him. 

"I want y-your thick, hard cock in my soaking wet, warm ass," he taunted, trying his hand at dirty talk. He had no idea if it was sexy or not, but he was too caught up in the moment to be embarrassed.  

The growl that rumbled in the back of Otabek's throat, however, was all the evidence Yuri needed that it was in fact arousing, at least to Otabek. 

"If it gets uncomfortable, tell me," the alpha murmured in Yuri's ear. There was literally nothing sexual about that sentence, but hearing the lust in his boyfriend's voice made Yuri shiver with anticipation. He was still able to nod in response, though. 

At that, Otabek didn't hesitate any longer. He opened Yuri's stocking-adorned legs wider, and Yuri obediently wrapped them around his torso, spreading himself wider for Otabek. The Kazakh then lined himself up with Yuri's entrance and slowly pushed in, breath hissing out and his eyebrows knot in concentration. It was clear he'd been waiting for this but was restraining from going too fast in case it hurt Yuri. 

Yuri, on the other hand, was hungry for more. "I-it's okay Beka. You can m-move," he whispered, rubbing his hands over Otabek's shoulders. 

At that, Otabek nodded, and began to slowly move his hips, exhaling in soft grunting breaths as he slowly increased the speed and power of his thrusts. Each movement sent wave after wave of pleasure rolling through Yuri's body, and he couldn't contain his moans. It was like his senses were heightened, like everything was on hyperdrive and double sensitive, and it had him clawing at Otabek's back, his toes curling from the pleasure. 

Otabek bent lower, his chest coming into contact with Yuri's and his face only an inch away from Yuri's, though his back was arched enough that no pressure was on Yuri's stomach. Of course Otabek was careful about that. He caught Yuri's lips with his own, kissing him lazily as their panting breaths mingled. Otabek's lips then latched onto Yuri's neck, kissing and sucking on it. If Yuri was in heat, he'd think he was trying to bond with him. Instead, Otabek was just leaving a cluster of purpling hickeys, claiming Yuri as his the best he could given the circumstances. All the while, his cock was thrusting into Yuri, stretching him out and rubbing oh so blissfully against his prostate. The sound of skin against skin resonated through the bedroom, though it was hard to hear over Yuri's moans and the short, breathy grunts Otabek was making next to Yuri's ear. 

"Be-Beka! C-close!" Yuri exclaimed with a gasp. He could feel the familiar build of pressure inside him, his body starting to clench up in preparation. He must've been clenching around Otabek, too, because that was when Otabek released his loudest moan of the night so far, his grip on the sheets either side of Yuri's head. 

"Try hold on... a little longer," Otabek murmured, slowing his thrusts just a little. Yuri grabbed the alpha's face between his hands and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, tongues sliding across each other.  

Yuri moaned into the kiss, desperately trying to hold on, but the pressure was getting stronger and stronger, nearing unbearable. 

"Can't hold... cumming!" Yuri announced, feeling the pressure burst, out of his control, and the mind-shattering pleasure exploded within him. He cried out his moans with every release, more and more milky fluid spurting from his member onto his chest and stomach, some hitting Otabek's chest too. 

The muscular contractions Yuri was having around Otabek's cock must have been enough to push him over the edge, too, because it only took a couple more thrusts before Otabek's grunting turned into grows. He thrust in one big, hard thrust and moaned – really  _moaned –_ before Yuri felt warmth flow into him. Otabek's orgasm lasted longer than even Yuri's; the older male's face was buried in the sheets right next to Yuri's head, and he continued to give short, shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, filling Yuri to the brim with cum. Even after he'd finished, it took a moment for the two of them to compose themselves before Otabek slowly pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to a very exhausted, spent Yuri.  

The two of them were panting, but they looked at each other and Yuri grinned, which made Otabek grin and chuckle, too. That in turn made Yuri start giggling, and in no time they were laughing together euphorically, still on a high from their first time having sex in more than a month. And it couldn't have gone any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SIN IS BACK. ANYONE MISS ME? XD


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yuri exclaimed, the irritation and disappointment clear in his voice.

They had now been back from Japan for a total of two weeks and four days, making Yuri 15 weeks and 5 days into his pregnancy. The past couple of weeks hadn't been very eventful; Otabek had continued training for Four Continents, and Yuri had continued with his ballet and exercises with Lilia. To be honest, if Yuri didn’t have that time being active, he was sure he'd go crazy. Of course, there had been many times and sometimes full days where Yuri and Otabek would go out together or just relax on the sofa, rubbing coconut oil on Yuri's ever-growing baby bump to prevent stretch marks. The bump was still pretty small, though that was to be expected with Yuri's fitness levels and figure, but by now he was unmistakably carrying extra weight that was clearly not fat. 

Of course, news of Yuri's pregnancy with none other than Otabek Altin's baby quickly spread throughout the skating community and fanbase after the banquet a few weeks prior, and he'd noticed a few articles written about it, but he ignored them. He was too happy in his own little world with his baby growing inside of him to care. Now that he was in the second trimester, things were getting easier to handle, namely foods and smells. He no longer found himself running to the bathroom when something smelt too strong, though there were the odd times when something just tasted so wrong to him that he couldn't stomach it. Moreover, Otabek didn't exactly complain about Yuri's newfound sex-drive. Of course, it was easier for Yuri to be more confident having sex with Otabek now that he was already pregnant with his child, but the increased hormones and sensitivity were also a huge plus.

Now, he was laying in his ultrasound, fuming at the sonographer and Dr. Sokolova, who was stood to the side.

"What I mean, Yuri," Dr. Sokolova began cautiously, "is that although your baby is technically developed enough to know the gender, they aren't in a good enough position. In other words, your baby isn't cooperating." She punctuated that last part, rather unnecessarily, by giving Yuri a pointed look as if to say,  _like someone else I know._

"So we won't know?" Otabek asked, more calmly than what would have come out of Yuri's mouth had the Kazakh not gotten there first.

Dr. Sokolova, in her defence, did seem apologetic. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the usual mid-pregnancy scan for that," she explained. "To be fair, these extra check-ups are only to keep an extra eye on things due to the consequences of the accident in the Rostelecom cup, so most other expecting families don't find out until around the 20th week anyway."

Yuri couldn't deny, she had a point. But it was still annoying and disappointing that they'd come with the hopes on knowing only to be told their unborn infant was being stubborn and not moving from their spot. However, they had been informed that everything was running smoothly, and as of now there were no concerns with the baby's development.

Dr. Sokolova, as usual, had also given Yuri some quick assessments and had found Yuri to be developing some mild anaemia, which he was assured was common in pregnancy, but along with his pre-natal vitamins he now had to take some prescribed iron tablets to prevent any issues.

"Don't worry about it, Yura. We'll find out when the time's right," Otabek assured Yuri as they headed back to their apartment.

That was another thing – over the course of the past couple of weeks, Yuri had been progressively moving into Otabek's apartment. They chose Otabek's place because it was bigger and had a spare room that could easily be transformed into a nursery. That, and its location was overall better than where Yuri's apartment was. He still had another week to fully move before he was officially no longer a tenant there, but he was mostly done. There were only a few more things he needed to pick up, and then he and Otabek would be officially living together, which made Yuri way happier than it should have since they were already basically living together, just alternating between the apartments.

"I guess," Yuri grumbled, absentmindedly rubbing the swell of his belly.

Otabek remained quiet for a little while, but he had a curious expression on his face that Yuri couldn't quite decipher.

"What?" Yuri asked, knowing there was definitely something on his mind that he seemed to be contemplating.

Otabek looked over at Yuri, sheepish expression replacing the indecipherable one, and a blush rose on his cheeks and ears.

"It's just... would you maybe be up for coming with me to Kazakhstan to meet my family?" he asked bravely, knowing Yuri wasn't exactly calm but not knowing when else to bring it up. "I know it's a lot to ask, but we don't have to stay for long and I guess it's kinda really important to me that both of my families meet and are involved and whatnot," he hastened to add, stumbling over some of his words.

Yuri was a little stunned by the question. "I've met your family before, Beka. Remember? That summer a year and a half ago when I stayed with you in Kazakhstan for a week? We were only friends then," Yuri pointed out, unsure if Otabek had some other meaning or if he'd genuinely forgotten.

Otabek shook his head. "I mean, meet them as my boyfriend. As the man carrying my baby," he explained. He then chuckled, and for a second Yuri thought he was laughing at his understandable confusion until he spoke. "That week was a nightmare and a dream in one. I had you in my family home, but I couldn't touch you the way I wished I could because I didn't know if you liked me in the same way."

Yuri looked over at Otabek. "You mean, even then, you liked me?" he asked quietly, the small crack in his voice evidence that he was moved by it.

"Yura, by then I'd already fallen hopelessly in love with you," Otabek replied, pulling Yuri closer by the waist as they walked, his voice warm and genuine. "Are you...crying?" he then asked, looking over at Yuri after he'd spoken.

Yuri did, indeed, have tears running down his cheeks. "Shut up. It's hormones I swear," he grumbled, wiping the tears from his cheeks, which made Otabek chuckle softly again. "Fine, I'm crying. Happy? It just... I'm so happy, Beka. You make me so happy," he confessed, refusing to look at Otabek. 

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," was what Otabek murmured in response. There was a comfortable silence for a moment, until Otabek spoke again. "So, Kazakhstan?"

"I guess so. But that doesn't mean you can slack off on practice. Four Continents isn't that far away, you know," Yuri pointed out with a stubborn strictness. It was almost like he had become a second coach to Otabek while he wasn't skating himself, though he rarely attended the actual practices for multiple reasons including how long they were, how hard the seats were and the fact that he was strategically avoiding Yakov at all costs. Still, he made sure Otabek was keeping on top of things, eating right, and not slacking off because of him. He only allowed some days off like when he was feeling particularly vulnerable or sore and in need of Otabek's cuddles. Otherwise, Otabek was usually at the rink most of the day every day. Sure, it got a little lonely sometimes, but Yuri wasn't going to take away his career and, quite frankly, the Russian was still experiencing the skating competitions vicariously through Otabek, so at least he didn't have to cut it out of his life completely during his pregnancy.

Otabek was positively beaming when Yuri glanced over at him. "I'll be sure to keep on top of training at my old home rink," he assured Yuri, but the excitement to go to his family home didn't go unnoticed by Yuri. "How does next week sound?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied. Now that the nausea of the first trimester had subsided, traveling didn't seem as daunting to him as it had during the Grand Prix, and he guessed it was about time they went to visit. 

\---

"Fuck! Yuri I'm gonna cum!"

Yuri didn't relent on his movements, riding Otabek with equal speed and force, despite having already reached his climax moments before.

That was, of course, until Otabek grabbed his hips suddenly and pushed him down once, moaning gruffly. Yuri could feel the warmth shooting inside of him, and he knew that Otabek had finished.

After a quick shower, the two snuggled up in bed. It was the night before they left for Almaty, and Yuri had been feeling very hot and bothered, so Otabek had gladly let him take the lead. After all, they probably wouldn't get the chance again for a while, seeing as they would be staying in Otabek's old room in his parents' house. At least he had a queen-size bed in his room which, although smaller than their current bed, would easily fit the both of them, especially since they usually slept close together. Their new routine sleeping position was with Yuri as the little spoon, Otabek's arms around him, as he had to sleep on his side now. It was annoying at first, because Yuri usually ended up sprawled on his front before he developed a bump, and he hated sleeping on his back, so his side was his best option.

That was the position they were in now, freshly washed, almost completely packed for the week, and pretty exhausted. Needless to say, both parties fell asleep pretty soon after settling down.

By the time morning rolled around, they were well-rested and ready to go.

Okay, Otabek was ready to go. Yuri had a bit more difficulty getting out the warm, comfortable bed; despite the heating being on quite high, the brisk January air still managed to seep in and Yuri didn't want to face it.

"Kitten, you've lived in Russia your whole life. Surely you're used to it by now," Otabek pointed out, unable to hide his amusement as the omega cocooned himself in the duvet and blankets.

Yuri poked his head up to glare at Otabek. "It's still fucking cold, Beka," he retorted. Okay, so he was also a little scared about going to see Otabek's family as his pregnant boyfriend. They had seemed nice enough the last time, but they were only close friends then. This was entirely different, and he wasn't sure he was ready to find out the answers to his questions.

Otabek merely stood, arms crossed against his chest, his eyebrow raised. They stayed like that for a full minute, in a sort of stare-off, until Yuri sighed. 

"Fine. Can you make me some tea, though, please?" he huffed, pulling the blankets off of himself. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin, and he hurried to the closet to get some warm clothes on.

Otabek smiled victoriously, satisfied he was able to get Yuri up. "Sure, I'll go make tea," he agreed, and headed into the kitchen while Yuri got dressed. He paused at the doorway, though, and looked back. "Wear layers. You might get too warm on the plane," he cautioned. "Plus you look cute in layers," he added quickly before hurrying to the kitchen before Yuri could react.

Yuri huffed, but couldn't deny the blush on his cheeks from Otabek's comment. Deciding Otabek wasn't exactly wrong, Yuri dug out a dark blue undershirt that only served to give him more warmth. He pulled on top a faded camouflage, long sleeved t-shirt with a hood, and stepped into some thick gray sweatpants. As he did, he realised it was probably time to start shopping for maternity clothes, since he was finding himself unable to fit into much else other than sweatpants and leggings. He then added a gray hoodie on top, and would wear his coat on top of that once they left. He padded into the kitchen when he was done, and his stomach instantly rumbled when he smelled food.

“Hey good lookin’. Watcha got cookin’?” he asked, his mood completely shifting to a brighter one than it had been moments ago. 

Otabek snickered and turned to look at Yuri. “Omelettes with onions, no cheese, no bacon, just how your pregnant self likes it,” Otabek answered, and Yuri grinned, excited to get that food inside him. “Tea’s on the coffee table in the living room,” Otabek then revealed. “I’llbring the food in to you in just a minute.”

“Thanks Beka,” Yuri hummed appreciatively, moving to kiss Otabek on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to locate his tea. They had a good hour before they had to leave for the airport, which Viktor had insisted on driving them to despite Yuri’s protests.

 _It’s much cheaper than a taxi,_ Viktor had argued, and he wasn’t wrong because Viktor wasn’t even charging them for the gas usage. So, with just some extra persuasion from Otabek, who reminded  Yuri he’d probably be more comfortable in Viktor’s car, especially if he needed to stop at any time, Yuri agreed to let the Russian alpha drive them to the airport.

Yuri sat down on the sofa and absentmindedly rubbed his belly while he drank some of his tea. It was strange to feel the hard extra protrusion when he’d always had such a flat stomach, but it was definitely not unwelcome. 

That was what Otabek walked in to see – Yuri sipping tea and rubbing his baby bump.

“The little miss or mister giving you any trouble?” Otabek asked, setting one plate down on the coffee table in front of Yuri before sitting down next to him.

Yuri sat up and out his tea down so he could pick up the plate and start eating. “No, I guess it was just instinct or something. I feel like something should be happening. Like, shouldn’t I feel them by now?” He was starting to get a little worried, but he didn’t let his mind dwell too much.

“I think I remember the book saying you could start feeling it now, but it could also be in the next few weeks. So I wouldn’t worry,” Otabek recalled, reassuring Yuri after having read the pregnancy book Ariadne had sent over one day in the week after the final. She'd attached a note that told them about how she swore by that book, and others paled in comparison. They'd been sure to write a letter of thanks back.

Yuri just sighed and nodded before digging into his breakfast. He was, after all, starving, so his mind was easily distracted by the food, until his plate was cleared and he was stuffed.

"Better?" Otabek asked with a bright smile, far too bright for so early in the morning in Yuri's books.

Yuri rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the small smirk from forming on his lips. "I suppose so," he conceded, putting his plate down and reclining on the sofa. "When's the old man getting here?" he then asked. 

"Old?" Otabek queried, though he was used to Yuri referring to Viktor like this by now. "He's only about ten years older than me!"

"Yeah but he's got gray hair and he's in his thirties! That makes him old, okay?" Yuri argued stubbornly. 

"If you say so," Otabek said in surrender. "He shouldn't be long now. Can you wash the dishes while I check we've packed everything?" he then asked.

Yuri was about to complain, but he actually liked that Otabek asked him to do something. He was getting tired of being pampered so much since the Grand Prix had ended. Obviously Otabek still went to practice, but every opportunity the alpha got, he made sure to do everything for Yuri. That just wasn't Yuri's style; he wanted  _some_ independence. So instead of complaining, he happily got up. "Sure thing, Beka. Make sure the phone chargers are packed." And with that, he was off to the kitchen.

"Um, Yuri?" Otabek called him back.

"What, Beka? You asked me to!" he pointed out.

Otabek was looking oddly sheepish. "Ah, you forgot the dishes," he replied, standing and holding the two plates out for Yuri.

Yuri turned a marvellous shade of red from the embarrassment and took the plates, silently hurrying off to the kitchen where he could momentarily hide from Otabek.

 _Damn baby brain making me look like an idiot,_ he scolded himself, though in fairness he wanted to still be in bed sleeping.

When he was done, he sat in the living room for only a few minutes more before the doorbell rang. Otabek was already nearer to the door, so he opened it to reveal a far-too-jovial Viktor grinning at them.

"Morning Otabek! Morning Yuri!" he greeted in his annoyingly cheerful tone. "So, you're going to Kazakhstan, eh? How exciting! Have you told the little one's  _babushka_ and  _dedushka_ yet?" he asked, looking more at Otabek since they were his parents.

"I may have let it slip," Otabek joked. In reality, he'd told them he had a surprise for them. The thing was, despite the announcement at the banquet, Otabek was sure his parents wouldn't know because they only ever watched his skating. They never read anything about the events or even cared about the other skaters really. They just like seeing him perform.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Viktor said, for lack of anything better to respond with.

Within the next few minutes, Viktor's car was loaded with the couple's luggage and the couple themselves, the apartment was locked up, and Viktor started to drive them to the airport.

Okay, so Yuri may call him 'old man' but he really did value his friendship.

It took far longer than Yuri would have liked for them to be able to board the plane, partly because they were selected for the 'random security check'. Yuri learned that apparently people have tried smuggling stuff through with fake baby bumps, but it didn’t take long for them to see his was certainly not fake. 

By the time they were seated, he was grouchy, but soon after take-off he was fast asleep in his boyfriend's inviting one-armed embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry that took long. I promise the next chapter will be sooner.  
> anyway... I GOT INTO MY FIRST CHOICE UNIVERSITY WOO! If anyone knows about the British schooling system, we do exams called A-levels and I got A* in psychology A* in English literature and A in biology WOOO  
> That's why I've been silent so long - first getting the results and then sorting uni stuff out. Now's time for the customary IKEA trip!  
> EDIT: I forgot to say in case anyone was unsure, _babushka_ and _dedushka_ mean grandmother and grandfather in that order in Russian (no, I don't speak Russian, but my great grandparents were from Ukraine but while it was still part of Russia or something like that XD)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a quicker-than-last-time update

Miraculously, Yuri slept for the duration of the whole flight, which was just over five hours. So when Otabek nudged them awake just before landing, he felt much more rested than he had before they had left.

When they were finally off the plane, they waited for their luggage, Yuri bundled up in his big puffy winter coat because the weather decided to choose today to be freezing cold.

Little did Yuri know that Otabek had arranged for one of his friends to pick them up at the airport. So it was a surprise to him when Otabek got hold of their bags and led him towards the exit, only to loudly greet someone and hug them while grinning. The man looked around Otabek's age, with a slightly paler complexion than Otabek but hair equally as dark that was closely cropped, similar to the shaved parts for Otabek's undercut. 

"Arman! It's been too long," Otabek said, beaming. Yuri had never seen him around other friends, so this was a totally new side to him in Yuri's eyes.

"Otabek! How have you been? We all saw your skating at the final. Man, you were awesome," the other man, Arman it seemed, boomed, grinning just as widely as Otabek. 

Yuri stood beside Otabek but slightly behind him. He wasn't scared, per se, since he could already smell that Arman was a beta not an alpha, but he felt a little awkward since this was someone who Otabek knew and he didn't. He suddenly realised how Otabek must have felt at first around Viktor and Yuuri when Yuri had properly introduced them when Otabek first moved to Saint Petersburg. 

"Me? Never better. And thanks man, I worked especially hard this year," he said, turning to look at Yuri as he said that last part. "Arman, this is my boyfriend, Yuri," he introduced him, stepping aside a little, "and Yuri, this is one of my oldest friends, Arman. We went to school together and everything."

Yuri turned his gaze to Arman, who was still grinning but had also extended his arm for a handshake. Yuri decided there was no harm in shaking his hand, so he did.

"Nice to meet you," he said sweetly to the beta.

"The same to you! Wait... Yuri... as in Plisetsky? The figure skater?" Arman asked, his eyes excitedly flicking between Yuri and Otabek as the handshake broke.

Otabek's smile never faltered, and he stepped closer to Yuri, wrapping an arm around him. "Yeah, it's kind of how we met," Otabek replied sheepishly.

Arman turned back to Yuri. "I hope Beka here's treating you well. He's always been such a gentleman," he said, a hint of teasing towards Otabek in his voice. 

Yuri chuckled. "No, he's horrible to me! You know, before we left he made me wash the dishes!" Yuri joked, playfully nudging Otabek's arm. 

The three of them laughed at that, and soon they were chatting away with light banter as they took their bags to Arman's car and got in, Yuri insisting that Otabek sit up front with Arman so they could talk and catch up. 

A little into their journey from the airport, Yuri was getting hot with all his layers and the heating in the car turned up, so he took off his coat and unzipped his hoodie. He looked out the window, watching the world go by as he absentmindedly rubbed his belly again. 

"You okay, Yuri? Stomach ache or something?" Arman asked suddenly, looking back at him through the rear-view mirror. 

It was then that Yuri remembered Otabek hadn't told anyone, though he had to trust that he was right in thinking they didn't read the articles written about them. So Yuri wasn't sure what to say when he was caught rubbing his belly, though with the amount of clothes he was wearing and way he was sitting it wasn't obvious there was a bump. To be fair, he wasn't showing massively anyway so unless you knew Yuri's figure well, it wouldn't be obvious anyway, coat or no coat.

"Oh, ah, not really... I just..." he began, but luckily Otabek helped him out.

"Okay, so you're driving so don't freak out or anything, but Yuri's pregnant...and it's mine," Otabek explained. 

Yuri could only see Arman's eyes widen in the rear-view mirror, but luckily he didn't make them crash or anything. 

"Pregnant? Wow, so you're an omega, huh?" he said, more as an observation than anything. "Congratulations! So are you guys mates?" he then asked, the excitement not fully hidden in his voice.

"Ah, not yet. It's kinda complicated, but we will be," Otabek told him. 

Arman just nodded in understanding and continued to ask, "So, how far along are you?"

This time Yuri could answer. "Nearly 17 weeks now," he replied, fondly glancing down at his belly. Close to halfway through. That was a crazy thought to Yuri.

"Aw, well congratulations again," Arman said with a warm smile. 

The rest of the drive was spent mostly with Otabek and Arman catching up, talking about people Yuri had never heard of like Otabek's old school friends and the like, while Yuri gazed out the window and got lost in his own thoughts. He didn't mind – in fact, the peacefulness of it all was quite welcome. The drive to Otabek's family home wasn't too far from the airport, which Yuri estimated to be around an hour, give or take, so soon enough the family home was in sight as Arman pulled up.

"We really appreciate the ride, man," Otabek said to Arman as the three of them exited the car. Yuri shivered, having forgotten to put his coat back on before opening the door, so he quickly shrugged it back on, holding it tightly around him.

"It was nothing, dude," Arman said, clapping Otabek on the shoulder. "Hey, fancy coming over on Wednesday? I'm having a sort of get-together. There'll be food and drinks, non-alcoholic options for Yuri of course, games and whatnot." He looked at Otabek excitedly.

Otabek looked over at Yuri, who shrugged in a way that said  _I don't mind, whatever._ "Sure, we'll be there. Text me the time and address," he said, turning back to Arman as the two of them got the bags out the car. 

"Sweet. See you then!" he said cheerily. He had to rush off, so as soon as everything was out the car, he drove off, waving the two of them goodbye beforehand.

They were now stood in the front garden of Otabek's family home, and Otabek turned to Yuri. "You ready kitten?" he asked, caressing Yuri's cheek, rosy from the cool evening air. 

Yuri leaned into the touch and took a deep breath before nodding. "Ready. But I expect you to do the talking. They're your family," he said, looking at Otabek pointedly with a look that revealed he probably actually wasn't ready and never would be.

Otabek smiled empathetically, probably feeling just as nervous as him. Yuri could literally feel butterflies in his stomach, fluttering about, he was so nervous. Still, Otabek took his hand and picked their things up with the other, leading them to the front door. He had to let go of Yuri's hand to ring the doorbell, but took hold of it again before the door could open.

"Otabek!" exclaimed a fairly small, fairly plump woman. Otabek's mother. Yuri remembered her easily from the week he'd spent in Otabek's family home. He remembered her as a kind-hearted, compassionate woman; the best words he could use to describe her were 'motherly' and 'warm'. 

" _Ana_ it's so good to see you!" Otabek said, hugging his mother tightly. For a second, Yuri thought he was calling her 'Anna' which was weird because he could have sworn her name was Darja, but he soon remembered  _ana_ was Kazakh for mother.

"It's wonderful to see you my boy!" Darja announced, squeezing her son back and grinning ear to ear. Her dark, raven hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, leaving her delighted face on full view. It wasn't long, either, before she spotted the blonde Russian in the doorway too. "And Yuri! How wonderful to see you again," she exclaimed, pulling Yuri into a hug, too. That was when Yuri realised she only seemed small against Otabek, when really she was almost the same height as Yuri.

Yuri smiled and nearly had tears in his eyes at the warm welcome, hugging her back before she ushered the two of them inside and out of the cold. 

"BEEEEKKKKAAAAAA!" The cry of a young girl resonated off the walls as a small blur of black and green sped into the hall and into the arms of Yuri's boyfriend.

"Karina! Haven't you gotten big!" he questioned, grinning hugely as he straightened up with the girl in his arms. 

"Beka! I'm not a baby anymore!" she pointed out, pouting. It was true – in Otabek's arms was his thirteen-year-old sister, Karina, who had her shiny dark brown hair up in a bun and was wearing dark green overalls with a white thermal long-sleeved t-shirt and thick white tights. Her legs had wrapped around Otabek's waist, and she beamed at her brother ecstatically. Yuri couldn't help but think she looked super cute. She had, as Otabek said, grown quite a bit since Yuri had seen her the first time.

"You've still grown," he countered before putting her back down. "Where's  _äkem_?" he asked Darja as he did so, referring to his father. 

"Ah, he's still at work, but he should be home soon," she explained. "Anyway, I know you must be tired from traveling, but dinner is almost ready, so you can put your things away and settle down for a while before we eat," she told the two of them before excusing herself.

Yuri turned to find the young girl in front of him, a half-shy look on her face. "Hi Yuri! Do you remember me?" she asked. Ah, right, he remembered she was sort of a fan of his, having watched his skating when she watched her brother's.

Yuri smiled warmly. "Of course I do, Karina," he said, his tone letting her know there was no way he'd forget her. 

She grinned and hugged him, which made Yuri blush because he wasn't huge on hugging unless it was Otabek, though he'd learned that Otabek's mother was a hugger when he'd first visited. But Karina hadn't hugged him before. He froze for a second in surprise but corrected himself quickly and gave her a friendly squeeze back before she ran off, probably to her room or something. 

At that, Yuri and Otabek were left alone in the hallway of the house.

"Come on, Yura. Let's go put our stuff in my room before we boil alive in these coats," Otabek suggested with a small chuckle, motioning to the staircase to their right. 

Yuri nodded and made to pick up his luggage bag, but Otabek got there first and swept up both of their things, earning a scowl from Yuri.

"Beka, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag," he grumbled, nonetheless following Otabek up the stairs.

"I know you are, but it's heavy and we're going up stairs. I don't want anything to happen or for you to pull something," he replied. Yuri huffed in frustration but didn't have the energy to argue, especially not with Otabek's family around. 

When they made it into Otabek's old bedroom, they saw that the sheets were recently cleaned and the room recently dusted, probably in anticipation of their arrival. Yuri didn't hesitate to shrug off his coat and crawl up onto the bed, relaxing into the softness of it. It was smaller than the bed they had back in Russia, since at the apartment they had a king sized bed and this was just a double, but they would still both fit.

Otabek soon joined him by sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his side. "You okay?" he asked softly as Yuri pushed himself up into a sitting position so he could scoot closer to Otabek.

He was fine, really. Nowhere near as nervous as he was five minutes ago. Though he could still feel the fluttering sensation of his nerves in his stomach.

Wait.

"B-Beka," Yuri whispered, his eyes fixed on his own belly. "I think I can feel the baby."

Otabek's eyes were glistening in wonder when he looked at Yuri then. "Really? What does it feel like?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as they both absorbed this information.

"I thought it was butterflies from being nervous, but I'm not nervous anymore and it hasn't stopped," he explained, speaking quickly because his excitement and joy was growing. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think it's our baby," he finished, tears beading up in his eyes as he smiled at Otabek, who was grinning back.

The next second, Yuri's lips collided with Otabek's in a messy, passionate kiss that somehow ended up with Yuri on Otabek's lap, their arms holding each other tightly. 

"I love you so much, Beka," Yuri whispered as Otabek wiped away the few tears that spilled onto Yuri's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too, Yura. So, so much," he whispered back, and they stayed like that, foreheads against each other's, for a little while longer. 

When the time seemed right, they broke apart and unpacked some things from their bags so they could settle in for the evening, until they heard the front door close and a male voice call out, "Darja? I'm home!"

"Dad's here, then," Otabek said to Yuri, conflicting expressions flickering across his face. Yuri knew Otabek was happy to see his father again, but nervous to tell him about the baby. Neither of them really knew how he, or Otabek's mother for that matter, would react. 

Yuri made his was over to Otabek and into his arms. "I guess it's time, then," Yuri said softly, trying to mask his own nerves and comfort Otabek at the same time.

"I guess so," Otabek murmured in response.

And with that, they left the bedroom hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh! How will Beka's family react to the news? Happy? Disappointed? Understanding? Angry?  
> Find out in the next chapter!  
> p.s. naming characters is HARD AF! Now I need a name for Beka's dad... time to put google to good use (again!)  
> EDIT: Just as an fyi in case it wasn't clear, the two Kazakh words (in italic) are 'mother' and 'dad' - he uses the formal with his mom and informal with dad because that's just how it is with Beka's family 'kay?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:50 am but I did it for you guys!

"Otabek, my boy!" Otabek's father boomed jovially.  

He was a large, burly man in his 50s, clearly an alpha like his son, who sported a combination of muscle and pudge that one could only acquire with age. While Otabek's mother was fairly pale, Otabek's father had slightly darker, tanned skin, so it was clear to see that Otabek had a combination of his parents' complexions. His dark chocolate brown hair was still thick, though speckled throughout with gray hairs, the roots graying more and more, revealing that soon his hair will completely become salt and pepper gray.  

When Otabek descended the stairs with Yuri's hand in his, trailing only a step behind, the older alpha saw him almost immediately and pulled him into a big, rough hug that made him let go of Yuri, clapping him on the back a few times the way boisterous men often do. It was kind of funny to Yuri, how different Otabek's personality was from his father's ostensibly, since Otabek was usually reserved and stoic (except with Yuri) while his father had a much louder presence. 

"Good to see you,  _äkem_ _,"_ Otabek said, chuckling a little at the over the top greeting. He patted his back in return before the hug broke off, though Otabek's father – Yuri now remembered his name to be Irfan – was still beaming at the younger alpha. "Dad, remember Yuri?" Otabek then asked, stepping aside so that Irfan could see the Russian. 

"Of course I remember  _the_ Yuri Plisetsky," Irfan said, his grin still firmly plastered on his face. He took Yuri's hand in a firm handshake as a greeting and was just about to dive into what was probably a million questions when Darja called them in for dinner. 

They each filed into the dining room, taking their seats at the table, a dark wooden table with a beautifully embellished tablecloth. It seemed to be one of those extendable tables, though it wasn't fully extended as there were only five of them eating. Well, six, but Otabek's family didn't know that yet. 

Yuri sat with Otabek, who sat beside his father at the head of the table, while Otabek's mother sat on Irfan's other side and Karina was opposite Yuri. 

Before them were shallow bowls of a rice dish with some form of meat. Whatever it was, it went down beautifully to Yuri. 

"This is delicious," he exclaimed, looking over to Darja with glistening eyes and a big smile. 

"Why thank you, dear. It's only pilaf, but I never got a chance to cook it for you the last time you were here, so I thought I would do it now," she explained, grateful for the compliment.  

The dinner itself went by nicely, with lots of idle chatter and catching up with the family, though Otabek was constantly in contact with them anyway, so there weren't any major talks... yet. 

After dinner, Otabek helped his sister wash the dishes while their parents tidied the kitchen. Yuri felt kind of useless, having been told he was a guest and so he didn't have to do anything, so although he helped clear the dinner table, he really didn't have anything to do. He was therefore glad it was all done pretty quickly. Once it was, Otabek went over to his sister. 

"Hey, Karina, I need to talk to mom and dad with Yuri in private about something for a little bit. Can you go to your room for a bit please? If you do, I promise I'll tell you what it is after," he said in a quiet voice to her.  

She looked apprehensive and curious, but Yuri could tell she could see he was being serious, so after a moment's hesitation she nodded and left up the stairs. As she did, Otabek made his way to Yuri's side, and Yuri stood from where he had been sitting on the stool by the main island in the kitchen. 

"Mom, dad, we have something, well a couple of things, we need to tell you," Otabek said, making his parents turn and look at him quizzically.  

"Okay, dear. Let's go and sit in the living room, then," Darja suggested, so they moved next door. Otabek's parents sat on the main sofa while Otabek and Yuri sat together on a smaller brown loveseat. "What is it you need to say?" 

Otabek looked at Yuri, who just gave Otabek the smallest of nods to tell him it was okay. They were Otabek's parents, so he should be the one to tell them. 

"Well, last time Yuri was here, he was just a friend, and well, now he's my boyfriend," Otabek explained. His parents didn't seem any less curious, though, because his tone suggested there was more. Yuri was glad to see they didn't seem angry about that, though. "Okay, the thing is, we've grown a lot as people, and we know we should have been more prepared but, well, Yuri was a late-bloomer and his heat took him by surprise and, well, we're having a baby," he managed to finish. There was a pregnant pause, in which Yuri held his breath, his heart hammering away at record speed as he waited for their reactions. 

The silence deafening, and Yuri felt like he could almost pass out, until Otabek's mother spoke. 

"I don't quite know what to say," she began. "You're both so young! And your careers have only just begun." 

"We talked about this, mother. Yuri's taking a season off, and will go back to skating when he's ready. I'm still competing. We have money, and I can get a part time job if we need more," Otabek explained. He remained calm, almost emotionless if you didn't know him well enough. 

"And you have decided to keep the baby?" Was what Irfan contributed, to which Yuri nodded. The man looked to his wife and said, "Dear, I think all we can do is support them. I know it's not... traditional, but it never is these days." His voice was quiet, but of course Yuri and Otabek could still hear. 

Darja and Irfan then seemed to hold a silent conversation with just their eyes until Darja sighed and turned back to the young men. "I can't say I'm thrilled that this happened so soon, but we both love you, Otabek, and respect your decision. We will be here to support you both whenever you need us, and Yuri dear, all I can say is welcome to the family." She wore a small smile, like she wasn't sure if she should be happy or disappointed, though in reality she was probably both. The same could be said for Irfan, though it seemed he may have a deeper connection with Otabek and, surprisingly, seemed more relaxed about the situation than his wife despite the fact that Otabek had been more nervous about telling him than his mother. 

"Well, now that's out of the way," Darja said, letting the 'happy' part take over a little, " how far along are you?" 

This time, Yuri was able to speak with a smile. He liked talking about his baby. "16 weeks and four days," he said, and stood up. He pulled up the baggy shirt he was wearing, revealing the skin-tight undershirt that showed the curve of his belly. "This is your grandchild." 

Otabek pulled out the most recent ultrasound pictures and showed them to his parents. As Yuri smoothed his shirt back down he could hear Otabek's parents gasp at the pictures, and he knew in that instant everything was going to be okay. They weren't angry. Sure, they were disappointed, but only because they feared for the couple's careers and thought they'd taught their son better, but no amount of teaching could help a rutting alpha with an omega in heat and they knew that. They were all certainly glad it was consensual.  

Yuri felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest, and the look in Otabek's eyes when they shared a glance told him Otabek felt the same.  

When their chat was over, after Yuri had explained all the ultrasounds and how he found out and everything, Otabek led Yuri back upstairs for some much needed relaxation. However, only a few minutes after they'd got into Otabek's room, there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" Otabek called. 

The door opened to reveal a very curious Karina standing in the doorway.  

"You promised you'd tell me your secret if I gave you privacy," she said bluntly to Otabek, who had sat up from where he was laying on the bed with Yuri. They had planned to watch a movie on Otabek's laptop, but that plan had just now been put on hold. 

Otabek sighed and nodded at his sister, beckoning her over. She came in the room, closing the door behind her, well aware that it was around her bedtime, before climbing up on the bed and sitting cross-legged facing Otabek and Yuri, who had also sat up. 

Karina looked at Otabek expectantly, and was met with a sheepish smile. "Okay, the thing is, Yuri 's not just my friend," he began, but she stopped him going further. 

"Well obviously. Anyone could see that you're dating," she said, making it sound like the most obvious thing ever. "So, what's the actual secret?" 

Otabek was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Right, yes, okay well that was part of it, but the other thing is that Yuri and I are expecting a baby," he managed to say, nearly losing his nerve at the last second even though he'd already been through this with his parents. 

"Really?" Karina asked, looking to Yuri excitedly with wide, curious eyes. Yuri nodded, and Karina squealed like she'd just been told she was going to Disneyland. "Wow! I'm gonna be an aunty!" She exclaimed, jumping between them to hug then at the same time. 

"Careful Nina, don't hurt the baby," Otabek warned gently, smiling as his sister hugged them.  

She pulled back and grinned. "You have to come back when the baby's born so I can see it," she demanded, making Yuri and Otabek both chuckle.   

"Of course we will," Yuri assured her, his hand instinctually moving to rest on his belly. 

"If you ask nicely enough, maybe mom and dad will bring you to visit us in Saint Petersburg as well," Otabek also chimed in, which made her even more excited.  

"Ooh yeah! I'll ask after you leave," she said, and hopped off the bed. "Anyway, goodnight!" she then said, and left the room, hurrying back to her own room.  

Yuri sighed in relaxation and sank into Otabek's side, pulling him down into a more reclined position with the pillows propping them up so he could lean on his chest. He was so relieved that everything seemed to go pretty smoothly. There was the thought in the back of his head that said he wished his own parents hadn't left him so he could have experienced the family life that Otabek did, but he pushed that thought away before it could manifest and ruin the happy mood.  

"That went well, I think," Otabek said as he settled back down with Yuri, running his fingers through Yuri's silky blonde hair. 

"No one shouted, so that's a plus," Yuri replied, which made Otabek smile. 

"That's true. So, shall we watch the movie?" Otabek responded, to which Yuri replied by nodding and humming. 

So, the two of them watched the movie late into the night, though Yuri fell asleep before it ended, and Otabek  only noticed at the end of the film, after which he tucked Yuri into bed and joined him soon after, having changed into his pyjamas. 

\--- 

Yuri spent a good portion of the next day with Otabek's mother, who spent some time teaching him some of the dos and don'ts of parenting. Otabek lived up to his promise and spent some time at the rink to practice for Four Continents, so Yuri didn't see him until later in the day. 

"A good trick if you end up having a boy is to cover his privates as much as you can with a cloth while you're changing him. Boys have a tendency to pee while their being changed, and you don't want to end up with the stream all over you. Trust me," Darja explained, amusement in her voice that suggested she knew this first hand. That made Yuri laugh out loud. 

"Otabek peed on you? Wow, okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he said, snickering the whole time.  

"Yes, well..." Darja said, unable to hide her own laughter. "Oh, are you breastfeeding?" she then asked.  

Yuri hadn't really thought about it, but he kind of saw it as a given. At least, he wanted to breast feed, but he didn't exactly have breasts. Although, his breast area had been feeling more tender and sensitive lately. He'd read in his research that male omegas did grow breasts during pregnancy, so he supposed it would happen sooner or later. 

"Yeah. I mean, I want to," he replied after having thought about it for a moment. 

Daja then proceeded to explain in detail to Yuri how to properly breastfeed so the baby can "latch on in the right way" as she put it. It was slightly more intimate than he'd anticipated to be with Otabek's mother, but she didn't seem to be phased at all by gripping her own breast to show Yuri where the baby's mouth should go and how to help guide them. 

Let's just say Yuri was glad that conversation had ended long before Otabek came home. Instead, he walked in to see Yuri lounging on the couch watching TV while Karina was painting his nails a metallic frosty pink colour.  

"I see Nina's giving you a manicure," Otabek teased as he came in and kissed Yuri quickly and chastely on the lips. Yuri couldn't help but find the sibling nicknames they each used adorable, though he also called Otabek 'Beka' so that wasn't new. 

"She wanted to paint my nails, so I let her, Yuri said with a shrug, making Otabek chuckle. "What's so funny about that?" Yuri then asked, pouting at Otabek and confused at why he was laughing. 

"No, no, it's just sweet. That's all. Anyway, I'll be back. Just gonna take a shower," he said. He kissed Yuri once more before leaving, and Yuri was sure he could hear Karina's quiet 'eww' as their lips met.  

"Hey, Yuri?" Karina began as she finished up on the second coat on his pinky finger. "Do you love Beka?" 

Yuri was caught off guard by the question and found himself blushing and smiling a little. "D'you know what, Karina? I can honestly say that I love your brother with all my heart," he told her.  

That made her giggle and playfully mutter, "Gross," though of course he knew she didn't mean it.  

\--- 

As Yuri and Otabek lay in bed that night, not quite ready to sleep yet but still in the mood for snuggles, Yuri was scrolling through his emails on his phone when he saw one labelled as 'important' from Viktor. He opened it to find an extravagantly designed image, which he discovered to be a wedding invitation. 

"Look, Beka. Viktor and Katsudon have sent out wedding invites through email. I'd have thought they'd send some super fancy wax-sealed envelopes or some crap like that, knowing Viktor," he said, showing the screen to Otabek beside him. 

"I don't know. It makes sense to email them, since there's probably a bunch of overseas guests like all the skaters. Better to email than for it to get lost in the mail," Otabek replied with a shrug. 

 Yuri read over the invite and then his eyebrows knit into a frown. "Beka, they're such  _idiots,"_ Yuri hissed, startling his boyfriend. "The date! June 14th! That's two days before my due date!" he pointed out, starting to get a little worked up.  

Otabek looked at the invitation, and could indeed see that the wedding was to be held on June 14th. "Oh, well I don't think it would be such a good idea for us to go, then," Otabek said after a moment's thought. He regretted it immediately, if Yuri's scowl was anything to go by. 

"No way I'm missing their wedding, Beka. They've both helped me out a hell of a lot, and Viktor said he's gonna coach me and everything," Yuri babbled, the worry, frustration and anger all audible in his voice. "God, why couldn't these fuckers hold out a bit longer? It's not like they're in a rush! They've been engaged for what, the past 3 years or something?" 

Otabek could see Yuri was going to work himself up into a state if he continued, so he stopped him by pulling him into a big hug. "Hey, shh, we'll go, okay? It'll be fine. The address of the venue isn't even far from home, and we can leave whenever you like, even if we only stay for the actual ceremony and miss the reception. How does that sound?" Otabek asked, rubbing Yuri's back soothingly to keep him calm. 

Yuri thought about what Otabek said. It was true that it was only a short drive away from where they were living, and it's not like the wedding was on the actual due date. Sure, Yuri's belly would be the size of a beach ball, but there was sure to be something formal he could wear, right? 

"Okay, yeah. Let's do that. I'll answer the RSVP tomorrow," he said finally, much calmer than he was a minute ago. 

Otabek hummed contentedly and added, "Oh yeah, don't forget we're going to that gathering Arman's throwing. He texted me the address and time, and it starts at 1pm, so we'll leave about twenty minutes before then."  

He then reached over to turn off the bedside lamp after plugging Yuri's phone in for him. "Goodnight, kitten. I love you," Otabek whispered. 

"Goodnight, Beka. I love you too," Yuri whispered back before nuzzling into Otabek's side and promptly falling asleep in the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's going to have a few choice words for Viktor when he calls him later about remembering important dates in close friends' lives. Like maybe when their BABY IS DUE TO BE BORN!!  
> lol next chapter: Yuri meets people Otabek knows, and even some he doesn't  
> p.s. I hope this was okay for the parental reveal! I read a good few bulletins on how other parents reacted to their children having children at young ages, and of course there were mixed views but I went with what I thought was best for Beka's family and at the end of the day, it's fiction so don't take it to heart if it wasn't what you were expecting. xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end note is fairly long but please read at least the second half!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

The next day, the couple slept in a little later than they had originally planned, but to be honest they could use the sleep. Especially Yuri, who in only a few weeks may be kept awake by the baby's kicks and rolling. It was fine, though, since they didn't have to be at Arman's until 1pm the earliest and no one was ever on time to these sorts of things. 

It seemed that Darja, though, had made breakfast for them, which they learned when Karina seemed to take it upon herself to waltz into their room and wake them up with a rather loud announcement.

"Beka! Yuri! Mom made food!" she almost yelled, which woke the two young men form their slumber.

Yuri groaned as he rolled over, shielding his eyes from the newfound brightness of the room, the light on and the curtains pulled back since they had forgotten to close them before sleeping. The Russian was just glad it was too cold to sleep naked, otherwise the young girl might have walked in on him in a compromising position, since in the summer he had a tendency to get too hot for clothes.

Otabek also grunted in annoyance at being woken up, nuzzling his face into Yuri's chest to try and stay in his peaceful sleep, which Yuri found incredibly endearing. 

Karina didn't seem impressed.

"Come on, Beka! Mom said I had to wake you up otherwise your waffles will go cold and she said I could have another one if you woke up! It's already 10:30am," Karina whined, poking Otabek's back.

Yuri felt Otabek sigh against him before the alpha rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes reluctantly.

"Okay, Nina, we'll be down in a few minutes. Can you give us some privacy?" He grumbled, his voice husky from having just woken up. Yuri thought that voice was sexy as all hell, but there was no way he was going to let himself get aroused under Otabek's parents' roof. 

Once Karina left, Yuri and Otabek slowly but surely got up and dressed. Yuri opted for the cool leggings he got a few months ago, which looked like normal black leggings on the outside but were fluffy on the inside, another thermal undershirt, and one of Otabek's big, thick bottle green hooded sweaters. Otabek rarely ever complained about Yuri wearing his clothes because he always looked goddamn adorable in them. The Kazakh himself dressed himself in just jeans, a black t-shirt and threw on a dark gray hoodie since even with the heating on it was still pretty cold inside. Once ready, they headed downstairs for breakfast.

As promised by Karina, Darja had made waffles with an assortment of toppings. Yuri went for strawberries and whipped cream while Otabek chose to just top his with syrup. 

"Thank you for the food, mom," Otabek said as Darja passed them. Yuri nodded eagerly in agreement, his mouth too stuffed with waffle to contribute verbally. Otabek chuckled and wiped some cream from the corner of Yuri's mouth with his thumb, oblivious to the way Darja watched the moment like it was the sweetest thing she'd ever see. 

"You're both very welcome," she then replied with a bright smile. Her hair was tied in a purposefully-messy bun today, and her apron had a dusting of flour, presumably from making the waffles. She then left the two to enjoy their breakfast. 

After they'd eaten, they decided to just stay in the living room and watch TV to kill time before they had to leave. Otabek had let his mother know that they wouldn't be needing lunch, and even offered to make dinner tonight, though she declined for the day and suggested he cook the next evening since she already had a meal planned. It then wasn't long before they decided it was time to prepare to leave. Darja lent Otabek her car keys, since Irfan had taken his to work with him and she didn't need it for the day, though she made him promise to keep his phone on in case there was an emergency and she needed her car, to which he agreed without hesitation. 

"You ready to go, Yura?" Otabek asked the blonde, who was zipping up his big warm coat to protect himself from the harsh winter temperature.

Yuri smiled and nodded, though he was internally freaking out. They were about to go and spend the afternoon at a house full of people that Otabek knew but Yuri didn't. He could already picture how uncomfortable he could get if they started reminiscing about their childhoods together or bringing up inside jokes. However, he didn't want to stop Otabek from meeting up and hanging out with his friends, since he'd realised he was a major contributing factor as to why Otabek left Kazakhstan for Russia in the first place. The fluttering in his stomach had returned, but now he wasn't sure if it was nerves or the little blessing growing inside of him. 

They exited the house after saying bye to Darja and Karina, who was mildly distraught when they told her  _no, you can't come with,_ and hurried into the car to turn the heater on and get out of the cold. 

It really didn't take long before Otabek was parking, a couple doors down from Arman's place. However, he didn't immediately vacate the car. Instead, he turned to Yuri and placed a gloved hand on his cheek.

"Okay, Yura. I can see something's wrong. I've known you long enough to know that look, so what is it?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice that held no judgement, only compassion.

Yuri hadn't even realised he was pulling a face. Still, he couldn't lie to Otabek, so he took a deep breath, leaning a little into Otabek's touch. "Okay, I'm nervous about meeting your friends," he admitted begrudgingly. "What if they don't like me? Or worse, what if I don't fit in?" he asked, he worry becoming more evidence in his slightly wavering voice.

Otabek sighed, partly relieved that Yuri had told him and partly empathetically. "Yura, kitten, I promise these people are good people. They'll like you, I'm sure. If they don’t, we'll leave, okay? But I'm sure that won’t happen," he said in a comforting tone, helping to restore some of Yuri's confidence. 

Yuri resented himself for becoming so soft, but he was sure it was just his omega instincts because of the pregnancy. Normally he wouldn't give a fuck about what people thought of him, but this was different. Not only was he in a slightly more vulnerable state (though not fragile. Never fragile) but these were also people that were important to Otabek. He at least wanted to make a good impression,  _though being pregnant at 18 may have blown that for me_ _already_ , he thought to himself self-deprecatingly.

"Okay, Beka. But I'm only doing this because I love you," he mumbled, earning a sheepish smile from Otabek.

"Then I'll just have to do something for you later that shows how much I love you," he replied, opening the door and finally exiting the car.

Yuri followed suit and together they walked up to the door of Otabek's friend's house. From the outside, Yuri could see it was a bungalow rather than a full house, which meant no upstairs to hide in if he felt awkward. Great.

The door opened only a moment after Otabek had rang the bell, the cheery face of Arman appearing in greeting. "Otabek! Yuri! I'm so glad you could make it! Come in before you freeze to death," he urged them, moving aside to let them in the house before closing the door behind them. 

The first thing Yuri noticed was how roomy the place was. It was bigger than the outside made it seem, and had a clean, fresh feel to it that oddly made Yuri feel much more comfortable than he thought he would. It was also nice and warm inside, meaning he could gladly discard his coat on the hanger by the door that was already holding several different coats. Otabek did the same, removing his coat, scarf and hoodie, but Yuri refused to take off the sweater, partly because he still wanted the warmth it provided but also partly (okay, mostly) because it smelled like Otabek, and he liked having his scent on him. 

Otabek took his hand once more and followed Arman into the main room, which was divided into the living room and kitchenette. There were several people sitting and standing around, some chatting and some watching what looked like a soccer game on a fairly large TV. Unfortunately for Yuri, who didn't want to make a scene, most of the heads in the room turned in their direction upon their entering to see who the newcomers were. Yuri shied a little behind Otabek, clinging to his hand like he was seeking protection, which his omega instincts probably were subconsciously.

"Otabek!" a man not too dissimilar from Arman appearance-wise exclaimed, beaming as he realised who it was. The main difference was that instead of close-cropped hair, he had more of a quiff style going on. "What brings you back to Almaty?" he asked, clearly pleased by his presence. 

Otabek regarded the man with familiarity, greeting him like he did Arman at the airport. "Ravil, good to see you too," Otabek replied. "Came to visit my family and brought my boyfriend with me," he said as a way of casually introducing Yuri, pulling him closer to his side and wrapping his arm around his waist, which Yuri found very comforting. 

Yuri nodded at Ravil in greeting, sticking close to Otabek's side. He could tell why he was so nervous now – he could smell other alphas. Well, at least one, anyway. Most of the guests were betas but there was also another omega. He hadn't seen who was who yet, just smelled them with his hyper-sensitive sense of smell due to his pregnancy. 

"Nice to meet you, Yuri," Ravil said. "Otabek and I went to school together with Arman and some of these other people," he explained to the Russian omega, turning his body to indicate to the other people in the room, some who were still absorbed in their conversations or the game.  "Over there, on the arm of the sofa, that's Salma, who was in the same school as us but a couple years above," he said, pointing to the young woman holding a beer and laughing with someone she was talking to. Yuri thought she looked pretty cool, with on side of her hair shaved and the rest pushed to the other side in dark chestnut waves. He also knew instantly that she was one of the alphas he was smelling, realising now that there was a distinctly feminine scent mixed with an alpha scent. "She's talking to Dan – Otabek you won't know Dan either – he went to college with Arman and joined our friend group that way." Dan had more peachy skin and bright auburn hair that sat on his head in messy curls, and he seemed to be the one who said something funny for Salma to laugh. Yuri noticed Salma was leaning low, resting on the back of the sofa, with her arm slung around another girl's shoulders.  _The omega,_ Yuri instantly thought, singling out her scent. He gained some comfort from that knowledge. "The girl with Salma, the one with the rose gold hair, that's her mate, Irina," Ravil went on to say, probably noticing how Yuri's eyes flicked to her. "She's an omega, though definitely not the kind you want to anger," he joked, which Irina must have heard because she turned her head and shot him a glare before smiling kindly at Yuri and Otabek. 

Ravil was probably going to continue pointing out who people were, but despite having breakfast not that long ago, Yuri's stomach rumbled rather comically loudly. His face turned red and he muttered, "Sorry," while Otabek and a few others chuckled, though not mockingly.

"Of course, Yura, you must be hungry," Otabek said, looking over at Arman who smiled kindly, seeing as unless he'd said something, he was the only one who knew Yuri was pregnant.

"There's food on the table and the counter, and paper plates over here," Arman said to the two of them. "Help yourself to anything. And Yuri, there are drinks in the fridge. If you want any, Otabek, there's beer in the cooler near where Dan is," he then said, remembering not to offer alcohol to Yuri.

"Thanks, Arman, but I'll stick to non-alcoholic with Yuri," Otabek said with an oddly apologetic smile, which suggested to Yuri that it was the norm for him to share a beer with his friends. 

As Yuri and Otabek grabbed plates and started filling them with food, Yuri turned to whisper, "I don't mind if you have one, but only one because you're driving," he added sternly. "I don't want to make you miss out on anything," he explained, though Otabek shook his head and smiled warmly at Yuri.

"It's fine, Yura. I won't drink. You're not making me miss out on anything," he told him before going over to the fridge and getting a couple of bottles of flavoured water, handing one to Yuri.

They went over to the smaller sofa in the living room and managed to only just sit down before eyes were on them.

"Otabek! Glad you could make it. Russia's not too harsh on you, I hope," a booming female voice said, which Yuri looked up to see belonged to Salma. "And you must be this Yuri Arman's been telling me about. Good to meet you," she said to Yuri, flashing him a charming grin.

Otabek laughed and shook his head like he was thinking of something but decided not to say it. "I'm doing great in Russia," he replied and looked over to Yuri to see if he'd reply.

"Yeah, I'm Yuri. Not sure what you've been told, but I'm with Otabek," he said, partly nonchalantly though with a hint of warning. Not that he thought she'd try something. It must have just been his defensiveness. He was just skitterish today, that was all. 

Salma must have detected that 'hint' that may not have been as subtle as Yuri thought, because she backed up a little. "Woah, hey, chill dude. I ain't gonna hurt ya," she said, a confused look in her eyes as she glanced over at Otabek questioningly.

Otabek looked at Yuri with a silent question, and Yuri blushed, averted his eyes to his plate, but nodded, picking up one of the mini rolls to bite into.

Otabek understood Yuri's permission and turned back to Salma. "Please excuse Yuri's nerves. He doesn't mean to be rude. You just smell strongly of alpha and, well, he's pregnant so he's naturally extra wary of potential danger," he exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to Salma's awestruck expression.

"Pregnant? With yours?" she asked, seemingly in disbelief. But when Otabek nodded, she broke out in a huge grin. "Well congratulations!" She boomed, far too loud for Yuri's liking before grabbing Otabek in a playful headlock and ruffling his hair. "Who'd've thought you'd be a papa so soon?" she asked, though the way she said it sounded more rhetorical. 

"Who's pregnant?" Someone asked as they came into the room, looking like they'd just arrived. 

"Otabek's boyfriend," Salma exclaimed happily. 

Yuri wanted to shrink and hide, but now more eyes were on him, calling 'congratulations' and things like that across to him.

"Otabek's here?" the same new voice asked, and Otabek turned to see who it was. 

"Temir!" Otabek grinned, standing to greet the man, whose short black hair was sticking up in messy angles after he'd pulled a hat off. "It's been a while," he said during the exchange.

Yuri watched, glad the spotlight wasn't on him anymore for now. 

Temir beamed at Otabek. He seemed older than the others, though not by much. He exchanged some words with Otabek while Yuri took the moment of respite to eat, though he could smell that Temir was an alpha, too. Another scent hit his nose and he noticed another, smaller male standing close to Temir. An omega. Similarly to Irina, he had the scent of a mated omega, and Yuri put two and two together to see that the mate was Temir. 

"So, Otabek, I hear you're expecting?" Temir then said, finally acknowledging Yuri, still seated on the sofa with his impressively emptier plate of food, having eaten most of it by now. 

"Yes. It was unexpected, but we couldn't be happier," Otabek said to Temir, who chuckled in a way that Yuri could only describe as knowingly.

"Yes, we were like that with Alexei. Scared at first, but he's the light of our lives," Temir said fondly, holding his mate close. "Congratulations. How far along?" he then asked. 

Yuri stood now to stand by Otabek, and before the man could answer, he spoke up. "Almost 17 weeks," he replied, his hand drifting to rest on his belly, though the bump wasn't obvious under the big sweater. 

"Wow, you must be fit if you're barely showing at this point," the omega piped in, then looked sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dima."

Yuri took Dima's extended hand and shook it. 

He could hardly contain his excitement at meeting another male omega parent. "So you've had a baby?" Yuri asked. Dima nodded and Yuri glanced around before turning back to Dima. "Is it normal to feel so... vulnerable, I guess is the way to put it?" he asked while Otabek and Temir were engaged in their own conversation. 

Dima chuckled and sat down with Yuri on the sofa again. "It's very normal. Your instinctual omega side is much stronger during pregnancy and even a while after birth, because everything is telling you to care for and protect your baby. You crave your alpha to know you're both cared for and protected, and you're wary of other alphas because you don't want to be put in danger. I felt so weak while I was pregnant with Alexei, even though I can certainly look after myself. So don't feel bad," Dima assured him. 

Dima's words made Yuri feel less ashamed of the way he'd been acting, which he was silently grateful for. 

"I don't mean to be nosy, but you seem quite young to have a baby," Yuri said, more of a questioning undertone, though he immediately regretted it because he wasn't exactly in the position to comment on that. Luckily for him, Dima didn't seem to take any offense and instead chuckled.

"That's very kind of you, Yuri. But I'm actually 26, and Alexei's only 14 months old," he said, which surprised Yuri. He looked younger. "You, on the other hand, seem a lot younger than me," he pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. You look younger. Well, I guess that's a compliment," Yuri muttered and looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm 18 still, though I'll be 19 before the baby's born. I think because I'm so athletic, I was a late bloomer. This little one popped into existence from my first heat, which caught me off-guard," he said, looking down affectionately at his belly. He didn't know why he was telling Dima all this since they'd only just met, but he seemed like someone Yuri could comfortably confide in. Someone who knew what Yuri was going through.

Dima looked a little sympathetic, but more understanding. "I see. I don't know Otabek very well, but I've heard a lot about him from Temir, and he sounds like the kind of alpha that respects people like us, and you seem happy, so that's good," he said, giving Yuri more of a smile now. 

Yuri couldn’t disagree. He knew the undertones of what Dima was really saying. That it was good it was Otabek, and not some lowlife alpha who took advantage of omegas in heat for the sex and dropped them right after. Yuri wasn't an idiot – he knew that these things weren't uncommon, even in this day and age where omegas are treated with much more equality. He'd shudder to think what could have happened if he hadn't started his heat at the rink, surrounded by people who care about him.

"I am happy. I love Beka, and he loves me," Yuri decided to say, looking over at where Otabek was now chatting with not just Temir, but Arman and Ravil too. 

Dima grinned and nodded. "I know how you feel. I've been with Temir for 5 years, and I'm still head over heels for him," he said with a giggle, blushing when he glanced over at his mate. It was clear to Yuri that Dima meant every word, just from the way he looked at his mate. 

The rest of the afternoon went by without Yuri wanting to hide, so that was a plus. After their respective conversations with Dima and the other men, Yuri and Otabek stuck together. At one point, Irina wanted to see his baby bump, so he pulled the sweater up to revel the bump, clothed by his undershirt. At another point, Salma and Temir started singing karaoke, which needless to say left the rest of the room in hysterics. There was also the incident where Arman pulled up a YouTube video of Otabek's latest high scoring free skate routine onto the TV so everyone could see, while Otabek could have died of embarrassment. Yuri, on the other hand, was extremely proud. Until Arman saw on the suggested videos there was Yuri's Agape performance from his senior debut. Then it was his turn to die of embarrassment while people commented on both how talented and how cute he was at 15. 

By the time the sun began to go down, Yuri was starting to get tired. Just one of the many side effects of growing a human, he supposed. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his yawning from the ever-attentive Otabek.

"Tired, Yura?" he asked while some of the guests were absorbed in a card game of sorts.

Yuri sighed, not even having the energy to lie. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you're having a good time, though, so don't worry about it," he said, though immediately after, he yawned and Otabek chuckled. 

"Sorry Arman, but we should get going now," Otabek then said to his friend, who seemed to understand, probably because Yuri was struggling to keep his eyes open.

After some quick goodbyes that included Yuri exchanging numbers with Dima and, surprisingly, Salma, the two were back in Darja's car and it took all of Yuri's strength not to fall asleep the short drive to the Altin family home. 

"Yura, you're tired. You should have a nap before dinner, okay kitten?" Otabek suggested as they walked up the path to the front door. 

Yuri nodded, knowing Otabek was right, so as soon as they got in the door Yuri headed up to their bed and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. In hindsight, he probably should have replied to Darja's voice calling to ask if it was indeed Otabek and him, but he was far too sleepy to think about that. Lucky for him, Otabek didn't follow him up and answered his mother, also explaining Yuri's fatigue, to which Darja smiled and nodded knowingly, telling Otabek how tired she got when she was carrying his sister and him.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping Yuri, Otabek just got off the phone with Temir, who alerted Otabek of a family emergency and asked the young alpha if he and his soon-to-be mate could babysit Alexei for them tomorrow. Otabek, being the kind, generous man that he is, immediately agreed. He would just have to wait until later to sweet talk Yuri into agreeing to come with him.

Time to make some brownies to help persuade him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo I finished this chapter! It's pretty hard writing group interactions so sorry if this one sucks :/  
> Also the NAMES WERE SO HARD! Okay, so I came up with all but two on my own without google, but even so (and no, they're not all Kazakh names because not everyone in Kazakhstan is native, just like practically everywhere else in the world XD)   
> I reckon I'll probably write the babysitting stuff and Yuri confronting Viktuuri about their wedding date then do some more timeskips. I feel this fic may be coming to a close fairly soon (not really soon though so don't worry!) Also I have another fic idea in early works (Kuroken anyone?) that may be a short fic or a short series with a longer fic and a bunch of oneshots or something. idk. It'll still be omegaverse but slow burn?? I'll keep you updated about that anyway.  
> Actually, that's a good idea! If you want updates on my writing and posting, follow me on my insta @i.should.be.studying and dm me you came from here, and I'll make a group dm to keep y'all posted??  
> Uni will be soon, so idk how frequently I can update, but I WILL finish this fic!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, OMG I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG!!  
> I recently started university and when I say I've been busy, I mean my days have been jam packed! long story short, I've somehow signed up for beginner's volleyball XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was really hard to write, but hopefully my perseverance paid off

Otabek knows Yuri best. Because Otabek knows Yuri best, he knew the brownies were a good idea.

After the omega's second brownie was when Otabek decided to bring up the babysitting.

"Wait, what? You didn't fucking ask me!" Yuri barked, but sighed. "Not like we can back out now, but next time, ask me first."

Yep. The brownies made that a hell of a lot easier. 

Otabek came and sat beside Yuri on the sofa, where Yuri had moved to after dinner, and put an arm around him, not without caution. The plate of brownies was now on the coffee table in front of them, so none would fall on the floor. 

"Think of it as practice, Yura. We're going to have our own baby soon, and forgive me if I'm wrong but I believe you've never touched a baby in your life," Otabek reasoned, his voice calm and his alpha scent soothing to the irritated omega. Otabek himself was more experienced, since he was 9 when Karina was born, so he was able to help with some things.

Yuri rolled his eyes, ending with a pointed look directed to his boyfriend. "You're not wrong, but you don't need to keep convincing me. I've said I'll come."

That was pretty much the end of the conversation on the matter.

After Otabek insisted Yuri shouldn't eat all the brownies at once, Yuri reluctantly let the Kazakh pack up the rest in a tupperware box to keep them fresh before they headed to bed. 

If he was honest, Yuri was extremely nervous about babysitting Temir and Dima's son. What if he messed up? What if, god forbid, the child got hurt? The thing was, if he told Otabek about his worries, he was scared the alpha would tease him or even tell him he wasn't ready for his own baby if he couldn't even handle someone else's. Of course, rationally he knew that Otabek didn't think like that and would never ridicule his worries, but at this moment in time his brain wasn't working rationally, so for now he just kept quiet and hoped he'd be okay in the morning.

\---

"I've prepared his lunch and some snacks in labelled tubs in the fridge, plus some snacks for when he needs them. There's instructions on the front of the fridge for how much and when to feed him, when he should nap, and instructions for making the formula. I didn't know if you knew how to change diapers so I wrote instructions for that too. We should be back before his dinner time but if not, that's all on there too. Oh, and if he cries, his favourite toy is the stuffed zebra. Calms him right down..."

Dima was calmed from his frantic instruction-giving by his husband's arm wrapping around his waist.

"Alexei will be fine, Di. Beka and Yuri will look after him," Temir cooed, effectively helping Dima to relax a little.

"I know, I just don't like parting from my little prince," Dima sighed.

When Yuri and Otabek had arrived at the latter's friend's house a little earlier that morning, they had been greeted by very stressed parents. 

They'd been informed that Dima's grandmother, who had basically raised him, was in the hospital after having a fall last night. Temir and Dima had decided it was best not to take Alexei in case they were stuck in the waiting rooms for hours, so it was easier on everyone that they left the young toddler at home. It had been Dima's idea to call Otabek first, knowing he and Yuri had a baby of their own on the way. He had faith that the two would be the most suitable, especially after Temir's reassurance that Otabek had at least some experience through Karina. 

Temir and Dima were now getting their coats on ready to leave as Otabek smiled kindly. 

"We'll look after Alexei like our life depends on his safety and happiness," Otabek said, knowing it was the most reassuring thing he could say to the worried parents to prove the child would be well looked after.

After a few final pointers and some grateful hugs, Dima and Temir were gone, leaving Otabek, Yuri, and a (currently napping due to waking up in the middle of the night) toddler. 

The reality of the situation hit Yuri like a bag of bricks. 

They were looking after a toddler. A tiny human being who depended on them. 

He had no idea what he was doing.

Unfortunately for the Russian, he was unable to dwell on anything or calm himself down as it appeared that Alexei had woken up, signalled by the wailing cries that started from upstairs. 

Otabek looked to Yuri, his stoic expression giving nothing away, before taking Yuri's hand and leading him upstairs. Yuri was too stunned that he said nothing and let himself be pulled up the staircase, one hand in Otabek's and the other on his belly in its usual protective position.

"Beka, what do we do now?" Yuri finally hissed before they could reach the door to the nursery.

"I guess we find out why he's crying and figure out how to make him stop," Otabek said with a shrug. Yuri was internally screaming, wondering how the fuck Otabek was so calm when they were literally responsible for the life of the child behind the slightly-ajar door. He was starting to panic a little, considering he had no idea what to do. Otabek must have noticed, because he paused outside the bedroom door and turned to Yuri. "Kitten, it's okay. It'll come naturally to you, I just know it. Besides, I've looked after toddlers before. We'll get through this," he reassured him, rubbing his shoulders gently before planting a small kiss on his forehead. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Yuri wanted to shout at Otabek for even suggesting he go first, but the wailing only got more desperate and Yuri couldn't stand hearing it. So he scoffed at his boyfriend before entering the room with determination. 

Alexei was in a cute, simple but safe wooden cot, standing and gripping onto the bars as he cried. Despite the loud cries, Yuri couldn't help but notice the tuft of thick, dark hair atop his head and thinking how cute it looked.

He quickly approached the cot and made sure to secrete some calm, comforting pheromones to help soothe the child and prove he was not a threat. That meant that when he reached to pick the child up, he let him, his chubby hands reaching up for him as he did. 

"Shh shh it's okay. Don't cry. We're here," he cooed softly. He held the boy in his arms a little to the side so he wouldn't rest on Yuri's baby bump, and gently bounced him up and down. "Did you just want to come out, hm?  Was that all?" he asked, fully aware that the young boy almost certainly didn't understand what he was saying. Yuri figured he might understand a few words, so he went on to ask, "Are you hungry? Want some food?"

At that, Alexei's attention was caught, so Yuri asked again. "Food?" Alexei nodded, and Yuri beamed at him. "Good boy! Thank you for telling me," he cooed, using exactly the kind of voice you would expect someone to use with a young toddler.

That was when Yuri remembered he had an audience, and turned to see Otabek grinning widely. 

"What d'you think you're smiling at, hm? Did you come and help? No. Go find out what to feed him," he ordered, clearly not at all impressed with the way Otabek just left him to do all the work.

"Okay, Yura. But you see? You calmed him down easily. You're a natural," Otabek pointed out before leaving the room to go and read Dima's instructions for feeding Alexei. 

Yuri blushed but scowled, not wanting to admit that Otabek was right. It did come naturally to him. Well, how to make the boy stop crying did, anyway. That didn't mean he'd automatically know everything just because he was an omega. 

Yuri sighed, and started to slowly make his way out the room and down the stairs. It wasn't easy - Alexei may be small but he was pretty heavy, and he was carrying the weight of his own baby. Plus, he struggled to stay balanced and was a little scared of going down the stairs, but he wouldn't admit defeat, so he shifted Alexei to one side, holding him with one arm, while steadying himself on the bannister with the other. 

"Dima already prepared hi- Yuri!" Otabek exclaimed upon seeing the younger man struggle down the stairs, cutting his own sentence off. He rushed up to Yuri's side. "Let me help you," he said, wrapping his arm around Yuri's waist and letting him lean some of his weight onto him.

"I was doing fine on my own," he grumbled, but he didn't shake Otabek's help off which meant he was secretly grateful for it. They made it down the stairs in one piece, Alexei looking mildly disinterested, before Yuri finally spoke again. "What was it you were saying?" he asked now they were no longer on the staircase.

Otabek looked confused for a second before understanding. "Oh, I was just saying Dima already prepared his breakfast. We just have to warm it up," he explained. "I'll go ahead and do that so you can put him in his chair," he suggested. 

Yuri nodded. He was eager to just sit down for a little while, since the journey down the stairs with a toddler in his arms and a baby growing inside him used up quite a bit of his energy. He followed Otabek into the kitchen, locating the highchair and taking the boy over to it. It was a little difficult, but he managed to get the boy into the chair securely. He knew why Otabek didn't help with things like that – the boy may be scared of a strange alpha holding him, but probably associated the scent of omegas with safety, so Yuri was less likely to set Alexei off into a tantrum or crying fit. 

Well, that, or Otabek was equally as scared of hurting the child as Yuri was. 

Yuri stood by Alexei while Otabek prepared his food, transferring it into a plastic bowl and getting the plastic cutlery from the drawer Dima had shown him. 

"Yura, it's okay for you to sit down" Otabek said softly, bringing the bowl of what seemed to be chopped up spaghetti over to the high chair. He was about to place the bowl in front of Alexei when a thought occurred to Yuri.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, causing Otabek to freeze and snap his head in Yuri's direction. "We forgot to put his bib on! Dima and Temir will be furious if we let him get sauce all over his outfit," Yuri pointed out before padding over to pick up the purple silicone bib from where Temir had left it out for them to find easily. It turned up at the bottom to catch stray food.

Otabek seemed to breathe easier when Yuri had explained his reason for stopping him so suddenly, and smiled at the fact that Yuri had such attention to detail.

"Sorry, kitten. It slipped my mind," Otabek confessed sheepishly.

"Yeah, well you're lucky I'm here," Yuri grumbled, bringing the bib over and fastening it around the toddler's neck so that it was secure but not too tight.

When he was done, Yuri decided it was high time Otabek did the dirty work and watch over Alexei as he ate, so Yuri went into the living room and finally let himself sit down and relax on the sofa. His back was aching a little, he assumed from carrying the weight of a toddler down the stairs, and he was overall not in the best of moods, though he had to admit, Alexei's cuteness did perk him up a little. 

As he relaxed, he could hear the squealing giggles of the toddler in the other room, and it made him think about when he and Otabek would have their own child, how cute they'd be, how much love they'd receive. He smiled fondly, rubbing his belly gently, until he heard a particularly loud giggle and he just had to see what was so funny.

Getting up was  _so worth it._

Yuri walked into the kitchen to see Alexei in his high chair, his cheeks and hands smeared with pasta sauce, and Otabek had a big blob of cut-up spaghetti sliding gown his cheek. Yuri burst out laughing to the point he was practically wheezing for air, only just managing to pull out his phone and snap a picture of his boyfriend's slightly annoyed but also amused face. 

"Otabek, you're supposed to give Alexei the food, not wear it!" Yuri taunted, earning an unimpressed look from Otabek before the alpha couldn't keep a straight face and started chuckling too.

"Ah, but he was so persuasive, I had to give the look a try," he replied with a grin, wiping away the food from his face with a paper towel. 

That only made Yuri laugh more, until he winced from a sharp pain in his side.

"Yura?" Otabek questioned worriedly, his expression and tone suddenly serious.

Yuri waved it off completely. "Stop being so serious, Beka. It's just a stitch from laughing," Yuri said, clutching his side for a moment before it immediately subsided.

Otabek relaxed again, still keeping an eye on the toddler, who was happily munching away on his meal. "I can't help but be a little on edge if something hurts you, Yuri," he shrugged, though his posture was as though he wasn't completely convinced that Yuri was fine, which he was.

"Well I appreciate your concern, mister alpha, but I'm perfectly fine and capable of telling you when I'm not," Yuri stated, leaving no room for argument. 

After that, Yuri decided to stay and watch in case Alexei decided to fling more of his food at Otabek, so he sat on one of the dining chairs. Unfortunately, the rest of the meal passed with no such event, and Yuri had to help Otabek clean up Alexei before they could get him out the highchair. 

One thing they learned about Alexei was that he was full of energy. He toddled around the living room like Speedy Gonzales, making it hard for Otabek to keep up. Yuri, of course, was exempt from any running around, particularly as it was Otabek who signed up for the babysitting in the first place. That was also why the alpha was the one to change Alexei's diaper when it needed to be changed. Yuri watched, from a safe distance, so he could see Otabek's technique seeing as Yuri had never changed a diaper in his life, but he was far enough away that the smell wasn't too overbearing. 

Yuri also played with Alexei on the carpet with a bunch of the toddler's toys, like his big building blocks and his dolls, making up scenarios to entertain the small child, which thankfully wasn't too hard.

By the time the front door was unlocked, Dima and Temir returned to a heart-warming scene. The TV was on, showing one of the parent-approved educational shows for toddlers. Otabek was sitting up on the sofa, Alexei sat on his right leg watching the TV intently, and Yuri's head rested on Otabek's left leg. The omega had fallen asleep, curled up on the sofa some time ago, and Otabek had made sure to rest his head on his thigh, stroking his hair absentmindedly but affectionately.

"It almost pains me to disturb you," Temir's deep voice sounded softly, alerting Otabek of their return.

"Temir, Dima, you're back," Otabek exclaimed just as softly, reluctant to wake his slumbering boyfriend. "How is your grandmother?" he asked Dima.

Dima smiled gently and warmly. "Luckily she only got a cut on her arm that needed stitches. Other than that, she's perfectly fine. Thank you so much, for everything," Dima replied. 

Otabek smiled, glad she was okay. He then looked down at Yuri and sighed. It needed to be done; he needed to wake him up.

"Yura," Otabek said softly, gently shaking Yuri's shoulder. "Yura it's time to wake up."

After a couple more shakes, Yuri's eyelids fluttered open and he yawned, stretching himself awake with a groan. "What?" he asked, sounding irritated, before he realised Dima and Temir were back. 

He shot up into a sitting position, embarrassed about having fallen asleep on their sofa. "Oh, um, hi. Sorry about that," he mumbled, sending a glare in Otabek's direction as if to say,  _Why_ _didn't you wake me earlier?_

"Oh, no! There's nothing to apologise for! I know our little Alexei can be quite a handful," Dima assured Yuri, scooping his son up into his arms. Alexei seemed delighted. "Thank you so much for coming with such short notice," he then said to the both of them. "Please, let me thank you by making dinner."

Otabek looked over at Yuri for confirmation, and he nodded. He was actually feeling really quite hungry.

"That would be great," Otabek answered for the both of them, which seemed to make the married couple very pleased.

Dinner with Dima and Temir was really nice and relaxing. Yuri really was hungry, and ate his way through not two but three servings of Dima's cooking, which was a sort of casserole with rice. Unlike when he was around Yuuri and Viktor, Yuri didn't find Temir and Dima's affection towards each other vomit-inducing. They seemed so comfortable around each other, but not as lovey-dovey in company as Viktor was to Yuuri. The four of them chatted over the meal, and soon it was time for Otabek and Yuri to go.

After saying their goodbyes and a final thank you from the married couple, Otabek drove Yuri back to the Altin household.

"So, what did you think?" Otabek asked as he drove, watching the road rather than Yuri.

Yuri paused. What  _did_  he think? Spending time with Alexei, discovering how strong his instincts were and how good Otabek was with kids was eye-opening, to say the least.

"I think it's gonna be hard, but we can totally be parents," he replied finally, the determination in his voice adding to his claim.

Otabek smiled,  _really_ smiled, big, toothy grin, and moved one of his hands to rest on Yuri's thigh. "I think so too. We'll be awesome parents," he agreed, which made Yuri grin with him.

As long as he had Otabek, Yuri felt like he could conquer the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was probably a crap chapter I'm so sorry I'll try harder for the next one.
> 
> If you haven't done so already, please check out the first chapter of my other work-in-progress, Precautionary Mates, and drop a comment on what you think. It's a Haikyuu!! fic (KuroKen). I'll love you forever!


	23. Chapter 23

They only stayed in Almaty a few more days before they had to catch their return flight. By then, Yuri was starting to feel a little homesick anyway, though he was sure that would have been a lot worse if Otabek wasn't with him. Just being in a foreign country while pregnant, far away from his doctors, was enough to keep Yuri on edge, and he knew he'd be a lot more relaxed in the comfort of their own apartment (no offence to Otabek's lovely family at all).

So by the time they reached a week in Almaty, they headed home. Despite only knowing them a week, Yuri had a hard time saying goodbye to Otabek's family. Karina even cried a little, which nearly set Yuri off, too. There were lots of hugs, lots of well-wishes, and lots of promises to keep in contact.

The journey back to St Petersburg was also relatively calm, and Yuri slept through the majority of it anyway. 

Everything was going smoothly, until they got back to the apartment and Yuri remembered the wedding invitation from Viktor and Yuuri.

"Fuck, I still haven't confronted the old man and Katsudon about their disgusting choice of wedding dates," Yuri grumbled from where he was bundled up on the sofa in a bunch of blankets while Otabek was making tea.

Otabek sighed, but also chuckled not-so-discreetly to himself. "Yura, we've barely been back an hour. Rest, relax, and you can think about that later," Otabek said calmly.

 _Fuck you for always being the voice_ _of_ _goddamn reason,_ Yuri cursed at Otabek in his mind. 

"I don't want to forget," was all he could come up with verbally in response. 

So, defiantly, Yuri pulled out his mobile and scrolled down to Viktor's contact name, which he had listed as 'baldie' because Viktor was always going off about how his hair was  _toootally_ not thinning. He pressed the call button, sticking his tongue out at Otabek as he waited for the call to connect. Otabek simply rolled his eyes and brought over two steaming cups of tea.

After a few rings, Viktor picked up.

"Yurio! Did you get out invite?" were the first words to come out of the silver-haired man's mouth over the phone. Little did he know, he was just adding fuel to the fire.

"Actually, I did. Did you not see anything,  _anything at all_ , wrong with the date you chose?" he asked, his voice venomous, clearly irritated.

"Wrong with...? No? Why?" Viktor asked, clueless as ever. He may have been the best figure skater of his time, but he could be a right airhead.

"Think about it," Yuri said, unamused. "What about June 14th could possibly piss me off?" he asked, speaking in a condescending tone, like he was talking to a child.

"June 14th? What's wrong with... OH MY GOD YURI WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" Viktor exclaimed, so loudly that Yuri had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. Viktor sounded mortified, which at least made Yuri feel a bit better. 

In the background, he could hear what could only be Katsuki's worried voice asking Viktor what was wrong. Viktor must have forgotten to move the phone from the side of his face before answering his fiance because Yuri could hear him clear as day.

"Or wedding! The date is only two days before Yurio's due date!" Finally the old man got it.

Yuuri's gasp was audible even though he wasn't the one holding the phone. 

"But we've made the bookings and reservations! And sent all the invites," Yuri heard the Japanese Yuuri explain to his fiance, who Yuri was sure was very aware of all that. 

Before he made Yuuri cry, Yuri piped in over the phone. "I'm still coming, if you were wondering. Don't know what I'm gonna do about a suit though. They don't really make tuxes for 9-months pregnant male omegas," he casually dropped. 

This time it was Viktor's turn to gasp. "But Yuri! It's so close! You'll be uncomfortable, and what if you can't make it? We'd feel horrible if you weren't there," he told the Russian omega. 

Okay, so maybe he wasn't feeling as pleased with himself anymore, knowing how distressed the couple were getting.

"Find me somewhere to get an easily altered suit, and nothing will keep me and Beka away," he stated, his tone one of finality.

"But-"

Yuri cut the older Russian off. "No buts. I'm going to your stupid ass wedding to celebrate your gross love and you can't fucking stop me."

Eloquence was never Yuri's strong suit.

Viktor seemed speechless for a moment, until Yuri could hear the faint sound of whispering as he maybe discussed something with Katsuki. 

"We'll see what we can do about a suit," Viktor finally said to Yuri, sounding apologetic.

Yuri nodded, though Viktor couldn’t see. "Good. Make sure Beka and I are on the list that says 'definitely coming despite the moronic date'."

"We will, Yurio. Bye for now," Viktor replied, before they disconnected the call. 

Mere seconds later, Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms, holding him there. No words needed to be exchanged. Yuri knew that Otabek could sense his frustration. Of course he wanted to go to Viktor and Yuuri's wedding – they were like family to him. Forget that. They  _are_ his family. He had no-one else apart from his grandpa and Otabek. So the fact that there was a large possibility of him missing the wedding was understandably upsetting, despite the nonchalant outer façade he put on. 

Yuri snuggled up in Otabek's arms, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Otabek's neck, right where his scent was strongest. He inhaled deeply, drawing in more of Otabek's comforting scent, the scent he now associated with  _home._

They stayed like that for who knows how long, just snuggled up in comfortable silence, before Yuri yawned widely. 

"Tired, kitten?" Otabek asked, gently rubbing Yuri's back with one hand and brushing away some stray blonde strands from Yuri's face with the other. 

Yuri nodded, but he really didn't want to move. That being said, he knew it would be a lot more comfortable to move to the bed, so when Otabek started getting up, he let the alpha pull him up too and guide him to the bedroom. 

Within the next five minutes, they were both in bed, ready to sleep, with Otabek spooning Yuri from behind. 

"Beka?" Yuri cautioned, his voice sounding so small and innocent in his sleepy state.

"Mmhm?" the alpha hummed in response. 

"We're going to that wedding," Yuri mumbled, which made Otabek smile fondly. He rubbed his hand over Yuri's protruding belly before answering.

"I'm not arguing with you on that one," he muttered, his smile audible in his tone.

Yuri hummed in contentment. "Good. Love you, Beka."

"I love you too, my Yuri."

\---

A little over two weeks after their trip to Almaty, Yuri and Otabek were back with Dr. Sokolova.

Yuri was officially in his 20th week of pregnancy, which meant one thing: they were going to find out the gender.

"I'll bet you my left foot it's a girl," Yuri said to Otabek, looking up from where he was reclining on the bed for the ultrasound, his belly exposed. 

His bump had practically doubled in size from what it was in Almaty. It was looking more and more unmistakably like a baby bump and not just extra fat. Otabek adored it. So did Yuri.

"Yura, I'm not betting against you, you know. I read that omegas more oftent than not have accurate gut feelings about the gender of their baby.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "You can never be sure, though. I could be wrong." He didn't feel like he was.

Before Otabek could respond, Dr. Sokolova returned with a fresh tube of ultrasound gel.

"Right, Yuri. Ready to have a look?" she asked brightly. 

Yuri was practically buzzing with excitement as he nodded, clutching Otabek's hand.

Dr. Sokolova smiled and squeezed some of the cold gel onto Yuri's lower belly, and got to work. SHe, of course, checked that the baby was developing healthily first. Her kind, soft features never changed, so it seemed nothing was wrong. 

"Everything looks good here. Want to take a look before I ask the big question?" Dr. Sokolova asked the expectant couple, who both eagerly noded. She chuckled lightly as she turned the screen for them to see. 

They both gasped simultaneously. 

Since the last scan, only a little over 4 weeks ago, their baby had grown so much. Yuri felt his heart swell with love and pride at how perfect their child was already.

"Beautiful," Yuri heard Otabek whisper in awe under his breath, not for the first time when looking at his ultrasounds.

Dr. Sokolova cleared her throat, drawing their attention away from the screen momentarily. "So," she began, a wide smile creeping up on her face. "Do you want to know th-"

"YES!" Yuri exclaimed, so excited he couldn't even wait for her to finish speaking. Luckily she didn't seem irritated by the interruption. Rather, her smile grew bigger. Yuri got the feeling she already knew, but for effect she moved the image anyway. 

"Yuri, Otabek. I can now tell you with certainty that you are expecting a little..." She paused for dramatic effect, grinning as they held onto every single syllable she said. "… girl!"

"I fucking knew it!" Yuri exclaimed jovially, grinning wider than he ever had before. 

He turned his head towards Otabek, but before he could fully look at him, the alpha had already grabbed both sides of Yuri's face and crashed their lips together, not caring that they weren't alone. 

"I can't believe it! A little girl," Otabek whispered to Yuri, his forehead leaning on the Russian's. Yuri looked into his dark eyes to see them glistening with tears of joy. That only heightened Yuri's elation, making his eyes prick with the sting of tears of his own. 

Yuri pulled Otabek down again for one more quick kiss before acknowledging Dr. Sokolova again. 

"You seem pleased," she teased playfully. 

"Elated," Otabek answered for the both of them.

 

\---

On the way home from the hospital, Yuri couldn't stop peeking into the envelope holding the images from the ultrasound. It felt so surreal that this baby,  _their daughter,_ was growing inside of him so quickly. He'd been feeling fluttering movements more and more, which progressed to a sort of rolling that felt really weird at first, but even then it hadn't felt as real as it did now. 

Once back in the apartment, Otabek plucked the envelope from Yuri's fingers, set it on the table, and pulled Yuri into a tight, engulfing hug, burying his face in Yuri's hair. 

Yuri couldn't complain. He loved the feeling of reassurance it gave him, reminding him that Otabek was there for him and their baby. They were both on cloud nine right now.

"She's beautiful," Otabek murmured into Yuri's hair.

_She._

Yuri didn't know why, but that just made it feel all the more real. Made her feel all the more human.

After a moment, Yuri pulled back, eyes glistening with pride and excitement. "Quick! Let's facetime grandpa and your family to tell them so I can instagram it!" he said, almost literally bouncing with excitement.

Yuri's grandfather was thrilled with the news. He was always so supportive of his grandson, and knowing how much Yuri already loved his unborn daughter assured Nikolai that he had nothing to worry about. Yuri was going to be great at this.

The response from Otabek's mother was more luke-warm, and Yuri could sense that she still wasn't completely pleased about their circumstances, though she seemed to be making an effort to be supportive, which Yuri was grateful for.  Otabek's father was much more boisterous and vocal, congratulating them heartily and reminding them how amazing that was considering male omegas are two times more likely to have boys as they are to have girls. Karina, though, topped her father in excitement-level, screeching in joy when they told her the news. She rambled a little about everything she would teach her and how she'd braid her hair. Otabek found her speech incredibly endearing.

Once the main family were out of the way, Yuri sighed and caved. "I suppose we should tell Viktor and Katsudon before they blow my head off for not telling them before I post it on instagram, he grumbled, reluctantly starting the facetime call.

Yuuri picked up almost immediately. "Yurio! It's rare for you to facetime," Yuuri observed, walking as he held the phone out. Moments later, Viktor entered the screen too. 

"Well, Otabek and I have something to say," he told them, sounding like he was annoyed just to toy with them for a little. 

Their faces looked sullen, like they were expecting Yuri to grumble at them about the wedding date again or tell them he can't go.

"We're listening," Yuuri assured him kindly. 

Yuri looked over to Otabek, who kept up his stoic face so perfectly as he nodded. 

"The thing is... it's a girl!" Yuri announced, unable to keep the smile away at the end. 

There was a moment of silence while Viktor and Yuuri processed this, until there was a flurry of sound, the two talking at the same time, both essentially congratulating them.

"You found out? Wow Yuri that's amazing!" Yuuri said, while Viktor spoke too.

"Congratulations Yurio! Amazing!"

Yuri simply grinned and replied, "I know. She's perfect."

They spoke just a little while longer, mostly with Viktor and Yuuri fawning over the ultrasound images that Yuri held up to the camera, before Yuuri had to hang up because they were headed out to practice. 

That reminded Yuri that Otabek should be practicing for Four Continents, so he basically blackmailed Otabek into going to practice some while the other two were there by threatening to hide his laptop where he'd never find it.

Once Otabek had given in and headed out to the rink, Yuri managed to get the perfect snap of the ultrasound image that had the word 'girl' printed on it and posted it to instagram. The caption was merely  _#princess #_ _itsagirl_ with a line of hearts beside it, and he tagged Otabek on it as well.

The response was practically immediate. His phone blew up with notifications of likes and comments, but he ignored them all for the time being. Instead, he made some space to do his exercises. Lilia was scheduled to arrive in the next few minutes to continue the exercises and stretches he was routinely doing to keep fit and flexible for his return to the ice.

Otabek got back before Lilia had left, and Yuri saw him watching from the doorway as Yuri lowered himself into the splits with a little more difficulty than he would usually do in his non-pregnant state.

"Admiring the view?" Yuri playfully taunted over his shoulder at the alpha, much to Lilia's distaste.

Otabek chuckled and simply walked past towards the bedroom. Before he left, though, he turned to Yuri and whispered, "Aren't I always?" He grinned and left to shower and change since he'd just got back from practice. 

Lilia decided it was time for her to leave, so she said her farewells, not before chastising Yuri for not putting in as much effort as he usually did.

Otabek reappeared once the front door shut behind Lilia. He made his way straight over to Yuri, enveloping him in his strong, warm arms immediately, not caring about Yuri's sweaty work-out clothes.

"How was everything today after I left?" he asked after having kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek as he pushed some of Yuri's hair behind his ear. 

Yuri practically melted into the touches, which managed to lighten his mood tremendously. Well, that and Otabek's scent was stronger now he was back in the apartment. 

"Fine, I guess," he replied with a lazy shrug. "I posted the ultrasound picture on instagram but haven't looked at the responses yet," he recalled to his boyfriend. 

"I'm sure everyone's gushing over her too," Otabek hummed still holding onto Yuri as closely as possible with their daughter between them.

Over the next half an hour or so, after Yuri had showered and changed into pyjamas, he sat with Otabek on the couch, leaning heavily against him, while they looked at the comments on Yuri's instagram together. Of course Yuuri's best friend, Phichit, was over the moon, having commented,  _"_ _woah_ _a girl?!?! Too cute!!!_ ❤❤" while other comments were mostly just congratulations. Yuri felt like he couldn't be happier than he was right now, in the arms of his alpha, his daughter growing comfortably inside him and free from any stress.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter's quite jumpy and fragmented. I don't have much free time to write in anymore, but I want to make sure this story concludes, so i'm just speeding along to the main events a bit quicker. Hope it's still okay!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mushu rising from the flames* I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEEEEEE

It had never been this bad.

Yuri didn't know what to do with himself, he was so furious.

"THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT THAT, OTABEK," he screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks, hand instinctively cradling his bump as though some invisible threat to his unborn child was present.

"Yuri, that's EXACTLY what it's about!" Otabek retorted, his words harsh but not as loud and violent as Yuri's.

This was their first fight. Their first  _proper_  fight.

It had started not long ago, when Otabek got back from practice. Four Continents was fast approaching, and in a week, he'd be competing. 

The Kazakh was so exhausted from his extensive training, both with Yakov and on his own. He ached, his feet needed soaking and bandaging, and he knew once he sat down he physically wouldn't be able to get back up again. 

That  _may_ have contributed to the rapid escalation of the conversation.

"Yura, I've been thinking," he'd said, as Yuri brought them both mugs of tea. "I'm going to take next season off." 

He'd said it so casually, like it wasn't a big deal, that Yuri was dumbfounded.

"What?" was all he managed to get out, toxicity radiating from the single word.

Otabek turned to him to look at him properly. "With all this training, I'm barely around, and you want to get back into training next season. So, who's going to look after our daughter? I'd gladly take a season off to help. Even if you don't go back straight away," he began to explain. 

Yuri didn't know why it irritated him so much, but it did. 

"But Beka, you're in the prime of your career! You actually medalled in the Grand Prix Final! You're going to Worlds, I just know it. You can't give that all up just because of me! Just because... because I was reckless!" His voice was already rising, both in pitch and volume, as a flood of emotions and negative thoughts starting to seep their way into Yuri's mind. Tears began to prick at his eyes, and he didn't have the energy to fight them off. 

Otabek sighed –  _the fucker just sighed at me_ _,_ Yuri thought _–_ and spoke as though he was tired, which he clearly was. "I'm not doing this because I think you've done something wrong, Yura, and don't say you were reckless, because I was the same. But I don't regret it. Not when our baby was the outcome," he said calmly.

Yuri, on the other hand, was gone. "Are you trying to imply that I  _do_ regret it? Are you saying I  _regret_ our  _daughter?_ " He'd stood, his tremoring hands balled into fists at his sides, clutching the material of his dressing gown like he was trying to keep himself from lashing out, which he probably was. 

"Yuri, no!" Otabek defended immediately, jumping to his feet. "Of course I'm not saying that-"

"Then what are you saying, Beka?" Yuri cut in abruptly. "That you need to quit because I want to skate again? Do you have  _any idea_ how guilty that makes me feel?" he yelled accusingly, unable to keep his voice back any more. The tears had already started falling, and once those floodgates had opened, there was no closing them.

"Stop that, Yuri. I'm not doing this to make you feel guilty," Otabek tried to reason, stepping forwards and reaching out for Yuri's arm. But Yuri stepped back, recoiling from his touch. 

"Don't," Yuri spat venomously. 

Otabek looked broken, with an undertone of frustration.

"Yura, I mean it. I'm not just-"

"THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT THAT, OTABEK," he screamed, tears flooding from his eyes, hand instinctively cradling his bump.

"Yuri, that's EXACTLY what it's about!" Otabek retorted, his words harsh but not as loud and violent as Yuri's.

"YOU DON'T GET IT," Yuri continued, fully sobbing at this point. Otabek was starting to get scared about what this stress could do to the baby. He needed to defuse the situation, and fast, or it could get out of hand. 

"Then  _tell me,_ Yura.  _Make me_ get it!" Otabek pleaded, attempting a small step towards Yuri again. 

It took a moment, where Yuri just stood there and sobbed harder, but he finally spoke again.

"I-It makes it l-look like I-I'm n-n-neglecting o-our baby," he cried in defeat between sobs.

Otabek's walls crumbled and he scooped Yuri up into his arms. 

"Shh, Yura, no. No-one will think that," he cooed, holding him closer despite the Russian's struggle to free himself.

"Th-they w-will! I-if I'm c-competing a-and you're the o-one looking a-after her, th-they'll think sh-she's n-n-not imp-portant to m-me! L-like of-of  _course_ Y-Yuri Plisetsky is t-too young f-for a baby!" Yuri still sobbed, and he was still mad at Otabek. 

"Yura, I swear, no-one will think that. Everyone will know just how important our princess is to you," Otabek tried to explain. "Me taking a season off won't change that. If anything, we'll look more devoted. I'll bring her to your practices and everything. We'll prove to everyone that we can be amazing parents."

"But-"

Yuri had been about to say something, to argue back, but he suddenly stopped talking. It actually started to scare Otabek when he went completely still and silent. 

Until Yuri grabbed the alpha's hand and brought it to the side of his belly.

Otabek was so confused, until he felt it.

A kick.

He felt his daughter kick.

"Yuri," Otabek breathed, speechless, as tears instantly jumped to his glistening eyes. His face immediately lit up and he looked at Yuri, then back down to the bump. "I can feel her!" he exclaimed, then quickly knelt down and added his other hand to the bump. The sporadic bumps of Yuri's skin against his hand were his daughter moving. They felt alien, the movements, but Otabek was so awestruck and completely in love that he barely thought twice about it as he lifted Yuri's shirt over his belly and pressed a kiss to the bump.

"Finally," Yuri muttered, the fight and tears all but forgotten as a small smile started to creep its way onto Yuri's lips. He'd been waiting so long to be able to share this sensation with Otabek, and he finally could. He gently carded his fingers through Otabek's hair as the Kazakh spoke soft words to their daughter while she rolled around and kicked out a few more times, shifting into what Yuri could only assume to be a more comfortable position. 

They'd have to finish that conversation another time, but now that Yuri was less worked-up, he was starting to believe Otabek. Besides, if he really wanted to take the next season off, Yuri was powerless to stop him. He just didn't think it was what was best for Otabek's career right now. Then again, it wasn't like Otabek to put his own career before the needs of his loved ones. Really, Yuri should have seen this coming. 

\---

As they had predicted, Yuri's baby bump was too obvious to be concealed by the time Four Continents came around, let alone Worlds, so Yuri was glad they'd decided to announce the pregnancy earlier. He still wasn't huge, but his stomach was at least twice the size it was before his pregnancy, and far more rounded. Since Yuri had no reason to hide it, he simply wore a black vest top that clung to his skin, leggings, and a large khaki-green knitted cardigan to the Four Continents male singles short-programmes.

Now that his relationship with Otabek was public knowledge, Yuri was allowed to sit with Otabek's coach. Unfortunately for him, Otabek's coach was still Yakov. More fortunately for him, though not by much in Yuri's eyes, Yuuri Katsuki was also there representing Japan despite his performance in the Grand Prix Final. That meant Yuri could stick by Viktor instead. Somehow –   _probably because of the pregnancy hormones or some shit like that –_ Yuri was finding Viktor a little more tolerable recently, though it may have also been due to his very secret, platonic love for Yuuri. Anyway, at this point, anything was better than sitting beside Yakov.

Viktor, as per usual, had attempted to chat gleefully with Yuri, but the blonde was not in the mood, and too focused on his boyfriend. He was far too relieved when the time for Otabek's short-programme had arrived because it gave Yuri a legitimate reason to outright ignore the older Russian while he watched the performance.

As per usual, Yuri was totally mesmerised by Otabek's performance, and it was no surprise to him that, by the end of the day, Otabek had ranked second only behind Katsuki, who seemed to be annoyingly on-point today. 

"How are my two loves?" Otabek asked Yuri quietly when he was finally free from the press interviews. They had found an empty corridor away from the crowd of people and other skaters, finally able to actually see each other.

Yuri giggled happily as he was pulled into Otabek's well-exercised arms, the only distance between them created by the barrier of their daughter's bump. 

"We're fine. She wouldn't stop tossing and turning during your performance," Yuri replied, leaning up on his tiptoes to press a quick, innocent kiss to the tip of Otabek's nose. "I can already tell she's gonna be your biggest fan. Well, second biggest, me being the first," he added with the most adorable grin Otabek had ever seen – and ever would see – in his life. 

"I can only hope," Otabek replied with an equally elated grin, leaning in to give Yuri a proper kiss. It was amazing, really, how Otabek seemed more pleased with what Yuri had said than his own skating score. It was like he was born to be a father.

After lingering in Otabek's embrace for just a little longer, Yuri finally pulled back, holding the alpha's arms at his own arm's length.

"Okay, as much as I love you, you need a shower," he announced bluntly, earning a slightly amused snort from his boyfriend. "Oh, and I'm really craving some broccoli, so we need to find some," he added, rubbing his belly to punctuate his point. 

\---

Yuri was getting agitated. 

Yuuri Katsuki was still in the lead after his free-skate performance, with a pretty admirable score at that. 

Otabek was still yet to perform, and the other competitors weren't exactly off their games either, one from China being only one point behind Yuuri, and another being 0.2 points behind him.

It wasn't that Yuri didn’t believe in his boyfriend – no, quite the opposite, actually. He believed in Otabek implicitly. But he also knew that Otabek was nervous, more so than usual.

He'd noticed it when he first woke up to an empty bed, sans-Otabek, only to find the Kazakh man had left him a note saying he was out for a jog. Otabek rarely went for such impromptu-jogs, especially when he needed to conserve his energy for a competition. When Otabek had finally returned to their hotel room, stoic as ever, Yuri had decided to try and get Otabek to talk. 

"It's not that, Yuri," he'd sighed from where he sat on the edge of the bed after Yuri had asked if he was worried about the size of the competition, especially as some competitors had stayed out of the Grand Prix this year to focus their training purely on this. 

"Then tell me, please, what's bothering you?" Yuri urged, placing himself on Otabek's lap and looping his arms around the back of Otabek's neck. "I've never seen you this tense before a competition before," he added, the concern seeping through his voice, perhaps slightly over-exaggerated to try and get Otabek to talk. He even released a few calming pheromones to help the alpha relax.

Otabek chuckled weakly and shook his head, though he didn't push Yuri away and instead buried his face in the crook of the Russian's neck. "It's silly, really. I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden," he began to confess, his voice only marginally muffled by Yuri's skin. "I just feel like I've got more to prove this time. More to lose." 

And that was why Yuri knew, despite his hard, unreadable exterior, Otabek was nervous. Nerves and competitions rarely went well together. Even after the countless times Yuri had reassured him that he had already proven his worth and that Yuri was and will always be proud of him, Otabek hadn't seemed to relax much. He was rarely so expressive about his emotions, thoughts, and feelings. The main exceptions were when it came to showing Yuri his love, and when it was in regards to their unborn child. Really, Yuri was glad that Otabek was sharing his doubts with him – he wished the alpha would do it more – but  their time for sharing was cut short. Too soon, the time came where he had to leave to prepare, and Yuri had to once again watch from the sidelines with Viktor by his side.

It didn't help Yuri's agitation that Viktor was carrying an air of smugness after Yuuri's free-skate, boasting to anyone he could lay his eyes on about how wonderful and amazing his fiancé was. 

Yuri had to punch him in the side to shut him up when Otabek skated onto the ice, getting into his starting position.

As soon as the music began, it was like Yuri was lost in the movements of his boyfriend. The rest of the crowd, the judges, the camera crews... it was like they didn't exist. It was just Otabek, on the ice, skating for the three of them. No-one else mattered. 

It was the most emotive, powerful performance Yuri had ever seen Otabek give in his life, and by god if he wasn't pregnant already, this performance would have done the trick. Every jump was at maximum strength, every movement of his step-sequence was at maximum precision. It was like time had slowed, giving Otabek the opportunity to make every single muscle twitch perfect. And the story behind the routine... well, Yuri had never felt more loved and protected. 

When the music stopped and the routine ended, Yuri was still captivated, deaf to the cheers of the crowd as his boyfriend,  _his alpha,_ paused before hunching over, chest heaving as he fought to regain his breath. He'd given his all, and Yuri could not have been more in love with someone than he was with Otabek. 

Ignoring the wetness on his cheeks from tears he'd not noticed to have shed, Yuri sprang up and dashed to the kiss-and-cry, almost leaping at Otabek to hug him tightly and never let go. Well, except to let him actually sit at the kiss-and-cry to get his scores, Yuri waiting for him to the side and watching the screen eagerly.

First.

Otabek was in first place.

He was the last skater of the competition.

Eyes still glued to the numbers on the screen, Yuri was suddenly engulfed in a firm, warm hug.

"I did it, Yura! I won for us," Otabek whispered in Yuri's ear, his face buried in the crook of the omega's neck. If Yuri's senses weren't deceiving him, then the wetness on his skin there was from Otabek's tears. Tears of joy, of pride, of accomplishment. 

He had shown his strength, and above anything else, it made the alpha feel like he could do anything. Including be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually updated! OMG  
> Ok, so to explain, I started my first year at university in september, and have legit been busy ever since. Be that with assignments, ~~clubbing~~ socialising, sports (I joined two sports I'd never played before) or breaking my leg (yep, writing this with my leg in a cast rn but hey, at least I didn't have to do exams this semester), it's been a busy few months. I WILL FINISH THIS FIC! No way am I gonna abandon it. I may be doing some more heavy-duty time skipping to get us there (tbh I'm nearly out of plotpoints anyway so might as well start closing it off). I have plans to finish this fic fairly soon (aka 30 chapters or less) but then every now and then write some one-shots about times and events in the otayuri family's life (so this may become part 1 in a collection).  
>  Anyway, thank you fr sticking with me and waiting for my slow ass to update this! I am also still working on my kuroken fic (I refuse to leave my works unfinished) but that one even has the tag 'slow to update'
> 
> One final note for today - I love and appreciate all comments and I'm so happy you enjoy my work, but please try not to pester me to update - I put enough pressure on myself already as it is and I don't want to feel pressured to do something that is meant to be for my own respite and enjoyment   
> thank you all!  
> And Happy New Year!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a timeskip - I wanted to focus more on the characters than the skating, so I hope you don't mind how I brushed past it here.  
> Enjoy!

Otabek's success at Four Continents had seemed to light a fire within him. He was more determined and motivated than ever.

Which meant when he won gold in Worlds, Yuri was hardly surprised.

As promised, the couple did bring up the topic of Otabek's plans for the next year again. It had taken a long time and a lot of promises, but eventually, Yuri had agreed to let Otabek make the final decision.

Thus, in the press talks after his Worlds win, Otabek announced his leave of absence from the next skating season, stating that he would be putting his family first. Yuuri had joked with the couple that with Viktor's and his retirement plus Yuri's and Otabek's absences, they were finally giving someone else a chance to get the gold. 

Yuri couldn't have agreed more.

Much of their time after Worlds had been spent preparing for the baby and just generally spending time together. 

One of the biggest milestones they reached was buying a house. Otabek figured that his apartment wasn't the most ideal place to raise a baby, and since winning both Four Continents and Worlds had added considerably to his savings, he and Yuri could afford it together (okay, so perhaps with a few donations from Otabek's mother and Yuri's grandpa). In fact, Otabek had secretly been looking for a place for quite a while, and he and Yuri started looking together. Their house hunt had been cut quite short when they found the perfect place, not too far from Otabek's current apartment. It was close enough to the rink, in a nice residential area, close enough to some of the best nurseries and schools in the city, and had a spacious back garden. Needless to say, it was exactly what they could have ever dreamed of. It took a while, but they were moved in by the time Yuri had reached 34 weeks pregnant, with the help of their friends, of course. No way was Yuri going to be lifting boxes. Not under Otabek's watch. The baby's room had been painted a simple cream colour and was filled with all the things they had bought and been given. It made Yuri feel so proud, seeing all the things they had in preparation of their soon-to-be new arrival. 

Less than a week after they moved in, Yuri felt it. 

There was a painful tightening in his belly, and it had him hunched over, sucking for air, gripping the kitchen counter to steady himself. 

A feeling of dread washed over him.  _No, it's too early! I'm not ready yet!_

"So I was thinking, do you wan- Yuri?" Otabek had started to say something as he walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw the pain on his boyfriend's face. "Yuri, what's happened? What's wrong?" he asked frantically, rushing to Yuri's side and supporting him with his body. 

Yuri couldn't move, his knuckles whitening from how tightly he gripped the edge of the counter because of the pain. "...hurts..." he managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Within minutes, after a flurry of movement, Otabek had manoeuvred Yuri into the car Viktor had bought the couple as a baby shower gift –  _seriously, how much money does the old man_ _have_ _?_ Yuri had thought when they'd unwrapped the box with the keys – despite the fact Yuri hadn't had a baby shower. In seconds, Otabek was up front and making a beeline for the hospital. 

\---

Turns out, it was a false alarm.

"What do you mean, it's nothing?" Yuri questioned, scowling at the nurse. 

Despite the venomous look he received, the nurse smiled kindly. Clearly, this wasn't his first year in the maternity ward. "What I mean, Mr Plisetsky, is that the discomfort you experienced is not from active labour," he answered calmly. 

Otabek looked puzzled, and asked, "So what was it, then? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, not to worry! In fact, everything's going perfectly. The pain and tightening is what is known as pre-labour. That just means your body is getting ready for the birth, but this can happen any number of weeks before the actual birth. I take it you haven't experienced many Braxton hicks in your pregnancy?" he then asked, directing the question towards Yuri.

Yuri remembered reading about Braxton hicks in about four of his baby books, knowing that they were the false 'contractions' that happened commonly a bit earlier on in pregnancies. "No, I didn’t get any.  None that I noticed, anyway," he answered, still pretty agitated at how lightly the nurse was taking his pain, although that had ended pretty much on the car ride to the hospital. 

"Ah, no wonder you're experiencing stronger symptoms of pre-labour. Your body is probably just compensating for the work Braxton hicks usually take care of. Nothing to worry about. If you start getting regular and frequent pains, do come back in. But for now, I think you'll still be carrying full-term before the little one decides to pop out." He said the last part with a big, bright smile. 

It made Yuri want to gag. 

And that was how Yuri and Otabek found themselves collapsed on the sofa back at home, worn out from the aftermath of their adrenaline rushes.

Yuri's eyes fluttered open at the warmth he suddenly felt on his stomach, and looked down to see Otabek's hand gently rubbing his bump.

"Don't you go giving your daddies any more scares like that, okay princess?" Otabek said softly, speaking to their daughter. "You're not ready yet. Still got some time to cook," he continued with a little sleepy chuckle. 

The whole thing was so endearing, Yuri felt his cheeks heat up, blushing from the sheer cuteness of his boyfriend.

"When... when she's born," Yuri began quietly, cutting through the silence as Otabek continued to gently rub his baby bump, "you'll still love me, right? You won't... you won't only love her, will you?" It felt stupid to even say, but it was a genuine fear Yuri had started to feel recently. What if Otabek was only still with him because of the baby? What if he discovered that he no longer liked Yuri, and all his affections were just because he's carrying his baby?

Otabek sat up, more serious than ever, his eyebrows knit in a confused frown. "Yura, what are you talking about?" he asked in a deadly serious whisper. "You are the love of my life, my world. My love for you only grows. I won't ever love you any less. And our daughter, and any other children we may have in the future, will only make my love multiply. There's no way in hell I'd ever love any of you less."

Yuri sat up to meet Otabek, and didn't say anything. He just scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the alpha's torso, burying his face in the larger man's broad chest. 

After a long pause, Yuri mumbled, "I love you to," into Otabek's chest. If the other man could feel the dampness where Yuri's eyes would be resting, he didn't say anything. 

He simply hugged Yuri back as best he could and whispered, "I know, baby."

\---

Two weeks after his first labour scare, Yuri was already getting sick of being pregnant. At 37 weeks, he wasn't due for another three, but he was already wanting that baby out of him. His back was sore, his feet hurt, he felt the size of not only a beach ball, but the whole fucking beach. And the worst part of it?

Viktor was still adamant on getting him a suit.

Viktor and Yuuri had been planning their wedding for months on end, down to the colour of the napkins at the reception (which were cream with imperial purple ribbons, Yuri had been told despite expressing his distinct lack of interest) and Yuri was still set on going. The problem was, it was very difficult to find anything that fit him. 

They were turned away from every tailor shop they ventured into on a trip out with all four (five) of them, being told it was practically impossible to make such a bespoke suit, especially since Yuri's stomach size was likely to still change over the next few weeks, even just marginally.

"This is getting downright embarrassing," Yuri grumbled as they walked away from the fifth shop. His mood was getting fouler and fouler the longer they walked around, and he'd needed to stop off in several cafés and fast-food restaurants to use their bathrooms. Having a baby pressing on your bladder constantly was never comfortable. 

"Nonsense! We just haven't found the right place yet," Viktor insisted with his usual cheery tone that made Yuri want to punch him in the face. 

Katsuki, on the other hand, having a nervous disposition, was more sympathetic towards the younger Russian and suggested they take a break for some tea at a little café they were about to pass. 

Yuri couldn't have agreed more, so they found a free table while Viktor went up to queue and order their drinks. 

"This is mission impossible, I swear. Can't I just wear sweatpants or something?" Yuri grumbled, leaning back against the backrest of the chair and slightly sideways so he rested his head in Otabek's shoulder.

Yuuri gave him an apologetic but apprehensive look, biting his lip before saying, "I, ah, don't think Viktor would be happy about that."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Fuck Viktor," he muttered, making the corners of Yuuri's mouth twitch up into an amused smile, before he more loudly asked, " How the hell does he expect a nine months pregnant man to fit into a suit?"

Otabek looked like he wanted to say something, but a cautious, "Excuse me," stopped him. 

All three of them looked over to the next table, where a man sat alone, looking like he was waiting for someone to get his drink like Viktor was doing for the trio.  He looked a little sheepish, now with all three sets of eyes on him, but he continued anyway.

"I couldn't help but overhear you were looking for some formal male clothing," he began. "I happened to need the same about a year back, when I was seven months pregnant."

He'd definitely caught Yuri's attention now, and the heavily pregnant male sat up more properly, eagerly listening to the stranger.

"There's a shop, about a ten or twenty minute walk down that way," he said, pointing to the left, "owned by a male omega. If you're going to get anything, I'd say that would be your best bet." The man looked at the three of them, awaiting a response.

"Thank you so much, sir. That's really helpful." Otabek was the first to break the silence. He also asked for the name of the store, and the man seemed delighted to have helped. 

Moments later, a tall, broad-shouldered man with a mop of deep black hair approached the lone man's table, carrying two travel cups. On his back, was a doe-eyed baby, secured in a back-carrier. The omega man stood and accepted the cup held out for him, thanking the larger man with a kiss before turning back to Yuri.

"Good luck on finding an outfit. And congratulations," he said with a smile, indicating towards Yuri's baby bump. 

And with that, they were gone.

"Woah, what changed the mood?" Viktor asked as he approached the table shortly after, carrying a tray of hot drinks and a couple of slices of cake. Everyone seemed in much higher spirits than when he had left.

"We may have found the perfect place to get Yuri some clothes," Yuuri answered as his soon-to-be husband joined him in the seat beside him, placing the tray carefully on the table. 

"Oh, how wonderful!" Viktor exclaimed brightly, not even questioning how they found out about the shop. 

Yuri knew Viktor was dense, but come on.

The four of them finished their drinks and snacks quite quickly thereafter, eager to get going to the shop as soon as possible, god forbid it be closed when they got there. So, four cups of tea, some cake slices and another toilet trip for Yuri later, they were on their way to the shop.

Otabek had looked it up on google maps to make sure they went to the right place, and sure enough, they had arrived within fifteen minutes. 

The exterior was both professional and welcoming, light colours and cursive writing adorning the façade, while some mannequins modelled a few outfits in the pristinely clear window. If the façade was anything to go by, Yuri was sure this was bound to meet Viktor's standards of formal wear.

Yuri was all too eager to get in, purely so he could get this all over and done with. 

"Good afternoon! How can I help you today?" asked a petite middle-aged man in a gentle and warm voice as he approached the group from behind a counter.

Viktor took the lead on this one, perhaps with the intention to avoid Yuri somehow offending the kind gentleman. 

"Hello! We're looking for a suit for my dear friend Yuri here, who as you may see is quite pregnant," Viktor explained, using his usual 'charming' smile. 

The man, who seemed like he may be the shop's owner, shifted his gaze to Yuri and nodded in understanding. "I see," he muttered before clasping his hands together and perking up again. "Well, I can't say it'll be easy, but you've come to the right place! May I ask how far along you are and when you need this outfit for?"

Yuri's patience was starting to wear thin because he desperately wanted to sit down, but something about the man's personality meant Yuri was physically unable to be rude to him. "I'm 37 weeks, and this numbskull here thought it'd be a good idea to get married in 3 weeks," he explained, indicating towards Viktor at that last part.

The man chuckled and waved Yuri forwards. "I see your dilemma," he said sympathetically to Yuri, guiding him to a dressing room. "I'll go ahead and quickly take your measurements, and then you can take a seat. I'll bring things to you."

Yuri nodded and looked back at Otabek reassuringly before following the man into the dressing room. 

"Okay Yuri, was it? Please stand as straight as you can," the man asked, grabbing a tape measurer. Oh how silly of me! I didn't introduce myself!" he suddenly exclaimed. "You can call me Misha. I own this shop. Well, co-own it with my husband Ivan," he said as he speedily took Yuri's measurements, lifting his arms when needed. He was very quick at the job, which Yuri was grateful for. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for? Of course, I can't guarantee I'll have it, but it'll give me an idea of what to look for," Misha asked as he took the measurements around Yuri's stomach in different places.

Yuri hadn't really thought about it, seeing as he had assumed it would be impossible to find anything that fit. "Um, well, Viktor would want it to be classy-looking, but I just want something comfortable to be honest," he replied, which Misha chuckled at in a way that said,  _I know exactly what you mean._ He probably did, too, seeing as in this close proximity Yuri could smell that Misha was an omega. "But, er, Otabek – my boyfriend, that is – really likes my eyes, so maybe something that compliments the colour? Or animal print. Can't go wrong with that." he suggested. 

All the while, Misha was making mental notes, nodding as Yuri spoke to show he was listening. "Right! You can sit down just outside these dressing rooms now, and I'll see if I can work my magic," Misha said as he rolled up the tape measurer. "We'll have to work with off-the-rack garments so it won't be completely bespoke due to the time restraint, but I hope I can meet everyone's expectations!" 

With that, Misha showed Yuri to the seats, where Yuuri and Otabek were already sitting, before rushing off to find clothes. Viktor, of course, was browsing the pre-made garments in fascination, appreciating the quality of the work.

Yuri wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon enough, Misha returned with an arm full of garment bags and shirts, ushering Yuri into the dressing room once more.

Firstly, he had to put on a shirt, which, instead of usual shirt material, was made of some sort of stretchy hybrid. That meant it fit perfectly without feeling too restraining, and it was so soft as well! Yuri went for a pure white one, at least to try the suits on with. The actual colour depended on what suit he picked.

The first one Yuri tried was a trainwreck; the sleeves of the jacket were too long while the middle didn't even come close to buttoning. After that, however, he didn't have much trouble. There weren't exactly many to choose from, but he knew  _the one_ when he saw it. After putting a deep purple suit aside as a 'maybe', not wanting to be  _that guy_ who coordinates with the colour scheme of the wedding but keeping it in case it was all that fit, Misha presented him with the penultimate suit. 

He barely had to try it on, but finding that it fit perfectly except the trouser legs and the jacket sleeves being slightly too long was just the icing on the cake. 

"This is it," he told Misha with a grin, who couldn’t have been more delighted. 

"I thought that would be the one you picked," he replied knowingly. "Although if I had an animal print suit, maybe you would have second thoughts," he joked, taking the suit pieces from Yuri as he handed them out the dressing room. 

"Oh, can you please not show Otabek? The muscular one with the dark hair and slightly tanned skin," he asked, wanting to keep it a surprise, at least until he got it home. 

Misha smiled widely. "Of course," he replied, the amusement evident in his voice. 

Once Yuri was back into his regular clothes, he re-joined the others. Misha was conversing with Viktor, probably explaining the small alterations that were to be made on the leg and sleeve lengths before it could be picked up.

"It seems you found a suit," Otabek commented, letting Yuri sit beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist. To an ordinary observer, the move may have seemed perfectly normal and instinctual, but Yuri knew it was Otabek's subtle way of holding him close and saying he missed him, even though he wasn't in the dressing rooms for that long and he wasn't exactly far. 

Grinning, Yuri nodded. "Yep!" he replied, emphasising the 'p', before kissing Otabek's cheek. "It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait to see it."

Otabek chuckled, slowly shaking his head side to side. "I should have known you'd tease me like this," he muttered amusedly, smiling to his boyfriend. 

"Right then!" Viktor announced as he approached the couple and his fiancé cheerily. "Everything's sorted, and I'll come back and pick your suit up next week, Yuri."

Yuri sighed in relief, glad it was over and done with. 

Now, he just had to make sure he didn't pop before he was due. That would cause too much trouble.

Besides, he really wanted to wear that suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, we're getting close to the end guys! Like I said, though, I may come back to this verse with some oneshots/drabbles at random times so it probably won't actually be over when it's done.
> 
> I'm in semester 2 now, so gonna be really busy with assignments and stuff, meaning it will take a while to update this fic (and I reeeeeally want to update my KuroKen fic too - the next chapter is almost finished). SO, please be patient!
> 
> Quick personal update - I'm 2 weeks out of my cast, slowly regaining my ability to walk unaided (Still using one crutch for now) and have an appointment in...less than 9 hours (shit, I should sleep!). But yeah, broken leg is recovering!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments/gives kudos/reads my fics! Your support is so wonderful and I am so grateful for all of you!  
> Until the next time, my peeps xx


	26. Chapter 26

The next few weeks consisted of what Yuri considered to be some of the most frustrating weeks of his life.

Walking for too long was painful. Bending over to pick thing up was painful. Moving in general was painful. And not to mention the  _heartburn._  If he had a rouble for every minute he suffered from the burning acidic sensation in his chest, he'd be able to pay Viktor back for his suit. Not that he would pay him back – Viktor  _owed_ him that suit.

Speaking of which, just over one week before the wedding, Viktor had dropped it round, concealed in a thick black garment bag. 

Yuri took a little bit (okay, a lot) of pleasure to see Viktor that day, messy-haired and rushing around; clearly, his pre-wedding stress levels were to the max, and Yuri revelled in it. Of course, Otabek had scolded him for enjoying Viktor's suffering a little too much, but he didn't care. It distracted him from all his aches and pains for a few hours, and that was all that mattered to the omega. 

Then, all too soon, it was June 14th. 

At almost precisely 40 weeks pregnant, Yuri stood in his and Otabek's bedroom, staring down the suit which lay neatly on the bed. He was working up the motivation to actually put it on, refusing any and all help Otabek had offered so as to keep his suit a surprise from his boyfriend as long as possible. That did, unfortunately, also mean he had to put it on himself. 

A gruelling 20 minutes later found a worn-out Yuri sat at the edge of the bed, huffing and puffing to catch his breath. He'd managed the male-omega pregnancy bra well enough (it helped support his now milk-bearing breasts and offered padding for his sensitive nipples that were recently prone to leaking a little), and the special shirt was practically a breeze. It was the pants that caused him to seriously consider going in his boxer briefs. 

Nonetheless, despite nearly giving up about 12 times, he managed to get the whole suit on. Thankfully, everything fit exactly how it should have, and he made a mental note to somehow express his gratitude to Misha properly (though Yuri was never very good at that sort of thing. He'd probably get Otabek to do it for him). 

Otabek, having been banished from the bedroom, got dressed in the downstairs bathroom into his fresh, crisp suit that consisted of a pure white shirt, a jet-black jacket and matching pants, and a deep, rich wine-red tie. He had just finished slicking back his hair with some hair gel when he heard Yuri's slow but heavy footsteps down the staircase.

"Okay, Beka. You can see now," Yuri called, grinning proudly before Otabek had even left the bathroom. 

Yuri had just made it past the bottom step when Otabek saw him, and the alpha stopped short. His eyes widened ever so slightly as they slowly scanned the length of the Russian's body, which alone was glowing with his healthy pregnancy. But this... this reminded Otabek that Yuri was a lot more sentimental than meets the eye, and he loved him all the more for it.

"Look, Beka! It's the same kind of green as your free skate costume this past season!" Yuri excitedly pointed out, though it was obvious Otabek could already see that. "You know, your best season to date," he added a little more shyly, hanging on the unspoken words.  _Your first season with all three of us._

Sure enough, Yuri was dressed in matching dark forest-green pants and jacket, made all the more striking with the pure white shirt. To top the look off, he wore a matching green clip-on bowtie, opting for the clip-on type because he was bound to get too warm and want to remove it sooner or later. This just made that easier to do. 

Wordlessly, Otabek closed the distance between them and pulled Yuri into a tight embrace, careful not to put too much pressure on his stomach. 

Yuri blinked, a little surprised by the sudden action, but immediately melted into the hug like usual. 

"You look stunning, Yura," the soft, deep rumble of Otabek's voice said by Yuri's ear, sending pleasurable shivers down Yuri's spine, before the alpha pulled back only just enough so he could kiss his boyfriend.

Ignoring the red heat in his cheeks, Yuri grinned again, satisfied with Otabek's reaction. "I knew you'd like it. That's why I kept it as a surprise," he explained once the slightly too-heated kiss had ended. "Anyway, we've got to go before we're late," Yuri then announced, pushing past Otabek only to stop suddenly.

"Yura? What is it?" Otabek asked, immediately concerned at his unusual behaviour.

Yuri turned to Otabek sheepishly. "I, um, forgot my shoes upstairs..." he confessed, having realised he was on his way out in just his socks.  _Baby brain,_ Yuri thought, rolling his eyes.

Otabek gladly rushed off up the stairs to retrieve them, though not before letting out a chuckle and making Yuri pout at him. To make up for it (or so he said, though really he would have done it anyway), Otabek sat Yuri down on the couch and put his shoes on for him, planting a soft kiss on the strip of skin at his ankle on each leg that was visible while Yuri was seated. 

"You're such a dork," Yuri huffed, though his smile betrayed him.

Otabek simply stood and carefully helped Yuri to his feet. "Yeah? Well you're stuck with me, so get used to it," he teased with a chuckle. He pretended like he didn't see Yuri roll his eyes at him as he made sure they had everything before grabbing the car keys and leaving the house.

\---

The drive to the venue wasn't too long, thankfully – Yuri found car journeys to be rather uncomfortable in his later weeks of pregnancy, especially with how careful he had to be with the seatbelt.

Viktor and Yuuri had chosen a beautiful hotel to hold their wedding; they had booked a fairly large lounge-like room to hold the ceremony, seeing as they had opted for a non-religious, non-conformist, unique wedding that reflected their relationship. The plan was to then move into the large ballroom for the reception, which had an outdoors part with a gazebo if guests got too hot.

When Otabek and Yuri arrived, Yuri was almost immediately bombarded by three blurs of colour that rushed up to him. The triplets, Axel, Lutz and Loop all cried, "Yuri!" when they spotted him in the lobby, and he was sure that if he wasn't heavily pregnant, they would have actually jumped on him.

The three were dressed in identical cream, glittery dresses, though each had a differently coloured sash around their waist and ribbon in their hair – one pink, one purple, and one blue.

"We miss you skating," one said (he couldn't tell them apart, if he was honest). 

"Yeah! Wow, you're so big!" another pointed out. 

If Yuri hadn't been aware that they were only young, he would have been pissed, but then the third one tugged on her sister's arm and scolded, "You can't say that, Loop! It sounds rude."

Loop looked back at Yuri, a shocked expression on her face. "Oh no! I didn't mean it as a bad thing!" she exclaimed.

Yuri was a little overwhelmed with the whole ordeal that all he could so was laugh. "I know, don't worry," he assured them before they got distracted by the movement of some other guests, Christoph Giacometti and his partner.

Otabek had simply stood back and watched the ordeal with a proud smile on his face the whole time. "You're getting soft," he teased Yuri once the three girls had gone.

Yuri whipped his head round to glare at his boyfriend. "I am not! Why would you say that?" he asked, sounding offended.

"Maybe because you didn't shout at them, tell them to get lost, or call them brats," Otabek suggested, listing his reasons off on his fingers, a playful smirk evident on his lips. 

Yuri just huffed. "Whatever, Beka. I want to sit down now," he grumbled, already starting to ache from being on his feet. 

Otabek nodded and guided Yuri through the gathering of people and into the ceremony room to find a seat, avoiding anyone who might want to spark up a conversation with them.

Once inside, to their surprise, the two noticed that one chair right near the front of the room was different from the others - it had considerably more cushions, and a small footstall in front of it. They stood there in the entryway for a moment, glancing at each other and silently wondering if that was there for Yuri, until a voice spoke up behind them. 

"That seat's for you, Yuri," the voice, unmistakably none other than Viktor Nikiforov's, said. 

Yuri turned around to see Viktor had slipped into the room, too. The blonde would never in a million years admit it out loud, but Viktor certainly cleaned up well; he was dressed in a white suit with a royal purple waistcoat, the jacket's tail longer than that of a usual suit. His silver hair was slicked back with an expert amount of gel and he looked... happy. Genuinely happy, as opposed to his painfully superficial smiles he wore for the camera and at competitions. 

"We wanted you to be comfortable, and that was the best we could do. I hope it helps at least a little bit," he continued, and Yuri couldn't find it in himself to insult the man. Not on his wedding day.

So, instead, he sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Viktor," he replied, and Otabek nodded to Viktor in a sign of gratitude and respect as he followed Yuri over to his seat, taking the seat beside him. 

As they did so, Viktor took his place up front, and the grooms' families started coming in and taking their seats. Yuuri's mother waved at Yuri with a big smile, reminding Yuri of her hospitality that time he'd turned up in Japan looking for Viktor.

It wasn't long before everyone was seated. Christoph stood with Viktor, no doubt as his best man, and Phichit stood on the other side, no doubt Yuuri's best man. Finally, Yuuri entered with his father. Not in the typical 'bride' entrance, though. They simply walked over, arm in arm, no specific music change, though there was a soft classical song playing quietly in the background. 

Yuuri was dressed identically to Viktor, while their best men were in inverse colours, their suit's purple and their waistcoats white.

Honestly, it was picture perfect.

Too bad some Braxton hicks decided to start up just as the ceremony began. 

By now, Yuri was used to it, so he simply clenched his teeth and breathed through his nose as the pain rose and passed. Thankfully, it didn't last long, and Yuri was able to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony, clapping when the two were pronounced Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov. 

Soon enough, the grinning husbands led the way to the ballroom for the meal and toasts. Yuri struggled a bit to get to his seat on the table nearest to the newly-weds' as a Braxton hick's contraction decided to hit as he was mid-way there, but when Otabek asked if he was okay, Yuri brushed it off.

"I'm fine. It just takes a while to walk with a baby weighing you down," he replied as they made it to their seats. The last thing Yuri wanted was for Otabek to overreact and demand that they leave the wedding. No, he wanted to hear the embarrassing best-man speeches at least!

Only, two hours later, when the speeches were over and the food had been cleared away to make room for dancing, Yuri was starting to get doubts.

The pains had been coming and going non-stop, but he was sure they weren't very close together and they hadn't felt any more painful than his usual Braxton hicks contractions. Until a particularly strong one rolled in, starting from the base of his spine and making its way painfully to the front, and he nearly doubled over from the pain, gasping and gripping the table from where he sat. Most people had gotten up to dance or socialise by now, and Otabek had stepped away to use the bathroom, so Yuri thought no-one had seen his reaction, but of course a mother's intuition never failed. 

"Yuri, is everything alright?" Yuuko, one of Yuuri's oldest friends and mother to the triplets, approached him, taking the seat beside him, a look of concern on her face.

Yuri hadn't realised he was sweating and emitting a small amount of distressed pheromones, but Yuuko had noticed, and she could only guess what was causing it.

Still, Yuri refused to give in. "I'm fine," he insisted, brushing off her concern.

Yuuko seemed like she was about to say something else, but she didn't get the chance.

"Hey, Yura, I got us- Yuri? Are you okay?" Otabek had just returned, holding two glasses of what Yuri could only hope was non-alcoholic liquid, but upon seeing the state his boyfriend was in, Otabek's demeanour switched immediately to a more serious one, and he quickly put the glasses down and crouched in front of Yuri.

Irritated with all the questions, mixed with his fear and pain, Yuri snapped. "For the  _last time_ I said I'm fi-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Only moments after the contraction that alerted Yuuko of his predicament, another one started, even stronger than before. This time he did hunch over, a pained cry slipping from his throat. He also felt a rush of warmth below him, and for a moment the thought that he's pissed himself flashed across his mind.

Yuuko shot up immediately, and looked a very concerned and confused Otabek in the eye. "He's going into labour! You've got to get him to a hospital," she announced bluntly before hurrying off, muttering something about Viktor. 

Yuri looked up as the wave of pain subsided, a frantic expression in his eyes. "Labour? B-but the wedding...!" he whined, in denial of the blaring alarms in his head saying  _it's happening_. 

"Shh, Yura. They'll understand," Otabek assured him, keeping his voice low and soothing, though Yuri knew him well enough to know the alpha was panicking almost as much as he was. 

Yuri gulped and nodded, trying to control his breathing. Otabek's hands were holding his own as they tried to calm down, but another strong contraction hit, and Yuri couldn't help but cry out again, louder this time, as he gripped the front of Otabek's shirt and leaned his forehead into the Kazakh's broad chest. 

Unsurprisingly, Yuri's cries of pain had drawn the attention of many of the guests, and Yuri really didn't appreciate being ogled at in this state.

"B-Beka... hospital," he managed to groan into his boyfriend's chest. 

Before Otabek could respond, Viktor burst through the slight crowd that had started forming, followed by his husband. 

"Yuri! Yuuko told us what's happening. An ambulance is on its way," Viktor told the two in front of him, his worry evident in his tone. Yuri didn't miss the way Otabek shot a grateful look to Viktor, though his eyebrows were knit and he was obviously stressing out like Yuri. 

Yuuri then stepped up. "Otabek, do you think you can carry him?" he asked with uncertainty. "It would be a lot easier if we get him outside before the ambulance arrives."

Otabek seemed hesitant for a moment. Not because he doubted his strength – he could definitely hold his heavily pregnant boyfriend – but because he was worried about hurting Yuri or the baby by lifting him. In the end, he decided the benefits outweighed the cons, so he nodded.

"Yura, baby, wrap your arms around my shoulders and hold tight, okay? I promise I'll keep you safe," he murmured quietly to Yuri, keeping his voice as calm as possible. 

Yuri just nodded and did as Otabek said, gripping as tightly as he could onto him and burying his tear-stained face in the crook of Otabek's neck as the alpha lifted him bridal-style. 

He heard a gasp when he was lifted, followed by Yuuko's voice stating, "His waters have definitely already broken." The damp patch tinged with red that was left on the cushioned chair was the dead giveaway for that. 

Otabek gulped, and swiftly followed Viktor out of the ballroom and into the foyer to wait for the ambulance. If Yuri's waters had already broken, he dreaded to think how fast things were progressing. 

He just hoped they would get to the hospital on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so slow with updates because I'm always too busy with uni to write. Then exam season comes along and for some reason I get inspired and decide to update... seems legit XD
> 
> pls don't kill me over this cliffhanger! Much love!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw exams - I couldn't keep you waiting too long XD  
> EDIT: I've just noticed it's nearly exactly a year (6 days under) since I posted the first chapter!

Ten minutes later, and the ambulance hadn't arrived yet, making Otabek's panic rise. His shirt was starting to stick to him with sweat, but he had to make sure to remain outwardly calm as he cradled his omega in his arms from where they were sat on the marble floor by the hotel entryway, propped up against the wall. 

Yuri muffled his cry in Otabek's chest as another painful contraction ripped its way through his body. He was full-out sobbing now, scared and in more pain than he'd ever felt. 

The last contraction had just subsided when Viktor rushed in from outside. "The ambulance is here," he announced to the two rather breathlessly, having ran to tell them. Yuuri had stayed with Yuri and Otabek, keeping quiet company as his husband made all the phonecalls and arrangements. 

Otabek breathed a sigh of relief, and didn’t waste any time in getting Yuri into his arms and out towards the ambulance before the paramedics could even reach the hotel doors. 

Yuuko was there, explaining the situation to one of the paramedics, while Otabek helped Yuri into the vehicle and onto the gurney. The alpha was thankful for the others' help, because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to take his eyes off of Yuri long enough to speak to anyone. It pained him deeply to see his Yuri in so much pain, and he couldn't help but feel at least some sense of guilt for being involved in what was causing it.

In what seemed like a blur, the ambulance sped off to the hospital. Yuri curled in on himself as another contraction hit him, and he seemed like he was fighting to keep himself from crying out again, instead releasing small whimpers.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. Hold my hand, okay?" Otabek instructed quietly, stroking Yuri's hair gently with his other hand. 

Yuri took hold of the hand Otabek offered, squeezing tight, and gasped when the pain finally moved past its peak.

"B-Beka, I can't do this," he sobbed suddenly, clenching his eyes shut and turning his head away from the alpha's gaze. "I'm n-not ready!"

Amongst the pain and panic that he wouldn't make it to the hospital, there was an overarching sense of fear – that he was too young like everyone had said, that he wouldn't be a good father, that he wouldn't be able to get the baby out in the first place. So many fears.

"Yura," Otabek's firm voice suddenly said, laced with determination. "Yura, look at me." He hadn't used an alpha command, yet Yuri still felt the need to oblige, so he slowly turned to look at Otabek. His jaw was clenched in what Yuri could only guess as... anger? "Yura, you're the strongest, most hard-working person I know. So don't you dare doubt yourself, okay? You are going to bring our baby,  _our baby,_ into the world, and I know for a fact that you are going to love her, and cherish her, and do everything in your power to make her happy, just like I am. You're not alone - you never will be – so don't give up now, okay?"

Otabek's words hit him hard. He swallowed thickly and, after searching Otabek's eyes for any hint of doubt and finding none, he nodded. "Okay, Beka," he replied. And this time, when the next contraction came, he gripped hold of Otabek's hand but made no sound. Instead, he furrowed his brow and focused on controlling his breathing, Otabek's strength and determination feeding into his own.

"That's it, baby. Breathe," Otabek encouraged, and although it hurt just as bad as the others, it was his best contraction yet because he was no longer quite as scared. 

Before the next contraction could even think of starting, they arrived at the hospital. 

Otabek was on high alert, wary of anyone – especially any unfamiliar alphas – that got close to Yuri. He let the paramedics help Yuri into a wheelchair, but he took the handles himself and followed the nurse, who had been awaiting their arrival, to the private room Viktor had no doubt arranged.

Everything happened in a chaotic blur, and in no time, Yuri was on the bed in a hospital gown and hooked up to everything necessary, being told to breathe through a tube-thing if he was in too much pain. They were alerted that Yuri was too far along to administer an epidural, as it would be unlikely to take effect in time anyway, and that they should be expecting the baby to come very soon.

Ten minutes of Yuri gripping Otabek's hand in pain and Otabek dabbing at Yuri's forehead with a cool, damp cloth while whispering encouragements passed before Yuri gasped, his eyes wide.

"Beka! I felt her move down!" he explained, his heartrate rising frantically. 

She was coming.

Otabek looked back with equally wide eyes, gulped, and nodded before leaning over to press the button that called for the nurse and midwife.

Almost instantaneously, the door opened and the midwife hurried over, pulling medical gloves on. "What is it, my dear?" she asked Yuri as she approached the bed. 

Yuri responded instantly, his exact need dawning on him at that moment. "N-need to push!" he explained through gritted teeth, hissing out his breath as the pain and overwhelming pressure in his abdomen intensified. 

Otabek felt his mouth go dry, and he moved closer to Yuri's side, letting the midwife and nurse get better access to Yuri's lower half 

"Okay, Yuri. Now this is very important, okay? Only push when you feel a contraction. Don't try and force anything," she instructed, pushing the hospital gown up and guiding Yuri's knees further apart.

Yuri only nodded, indicating that he'd understood the instructions, when the strongest contraction yet ripped through him, and he started to push, a cry ripping from his throat.

"Good, Yuri. That's good," the midwife encouraged. "Try not to shout next time, okay? It will help you save your energy."

Yuri could only glare at her, thoughts of  _"well you try pushing a human being out of you silently,"_ running through his head. He wasn't able to voice them before the contractions came back with a vengeance and he had to focus himself into pushing. This time, he was able to stay relatively quiet, but he couldn't help the whimpering gasp that rushed out when he stopped pushing, the contraction having ended.

This carried on for nearly an hour, and Yuri was exhausted.

"Just GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" he cried as he pushed again, gripping Otabek's hand with all his strength as the alpha used his free hand to apply yet another cool towel to his head. 

"You're doing wonderful, Yuri! The baby's crowning now!" the midwife told him, but he couldn't care less about anything other than his daughter coming out completely.

Otabek, not entirely sure of what crowning meant, went around to peer at what the midwife could see. The big, strong alpha went paper white, and Yuri would have laughed had he not been in the worst pain of his life. 

Despite all that, Otabek had tears threatening to spill. "Yura, baby, her head's nearly out!" he said in the most endearingly enamoured voice Yuri had heard. It made the blonde all the more determined to get their daughter out as soon as possible.

"That's it, Yuri. One more big push and her head will be out ," the midwife encouraged again, and when the next contraction began, Yuri pushed with all his might. 

"ARGH! FUCK YOU, BEKA! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU," he grunted angrily before pushing even harder, and Otabek could only watch in awe as his daughter's head emerged fully. 

"Baby, her head is out! Yura, she's nearly here," he whispered, moving back to be closer to Yuri and support him as much as possible. 

A few pushes later, and Yuri almost felt like giving up. 

"Come on, Yura. You can do this. I know you can," Otabek murmured to him, brushing his long blonde strands off of his forehead. 

Yuri nodded, and pushed with all his might. Then, an overwhelming sense of relief flooded through him, and for a second, he thought he'd passed out. 

Until he heard the cry.

Instantly, a warm weight appeared on his somehow bare chest –  _when did my gown open?_ \- and instinctively, he wrapped his arms around it. His senses returned and he registered that it was  _her._

Tears cascaded down his cheek as he held his baby – their baby - in his arms for the first time. 

"Hey, baby girl," he cooed tearily, a huge (though exhausted) grin on his face. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as her wailing calmed, not caring that she hadn't been properly cleaned yet. "Hey there, beautiful," he cooed again, then looked over to Otabek, who was staring at the infant in his arms like she was the centre of his universe, not even bothering to wipe away his tears of joy. "Beka, she's beautiful," Yuri whispered, still grinning.

"Yeah, she really is," Otabek agreed, leaning down to softly kiss Yuri. "You did so good. So, so good."

Unfortunately, the nurses needed to take her to be cleaned, weighed, and dressed, which Yuri was not pleased about, but he knew it had to be done. 

The afterbirth was also not at all fun, but at least once he was all cleaned up and moved to another bed, he was able to finally rest. It was well into the night, and when he was settled back down, he instantly fell asleep. 

When he woke again, Otabek was seated in a comfortable recliner by the bed with a tiny bundle in his arms, whispering sweet nothings.

"Beka," Yuri croaked out, his throat hoarse from all the shouting and crying. 

Otabek looked up and smiled widely. "Yura, you should sleep. It's only been forty minutes," he said softly, but Yuri shook his head.

"No, I want her," he told him, holding his arms out. And how could Otabek refuse? So he brought their daughter over, carefully passing her to Yuri before gently settling down beside them on the bed.

"She has your hair," Yuri mumbled, carefully stroking her tiny, fragile head with his finger, brushing over the impossibly soft dark strands. The movement seemed to have woken her, because after some wiggling, her eyes opened and she looked up at her father.

Otabek's breath hitched, and he looked over at Yuri. "She's going to have your eyes," he pointed out, noticing that the pale grey that was usual for newborns had an obvious green tint. 

Yuri was completely encapsulated in her eyes, so his only response was a weak nod. "You know, I didn't mean it – what I said about hating you and it's your fault and stuff," he then said meekly, still unable to tear his eyes away from their daughter. "I really love you."

Otabek let out a soft chuckle.  _"_ I know, kitten. I love you too. Both of you. With all my heart," he replied, kissing Yuri's forehead.

Not long later, a nurse came in after knocking on the door. "Hi, Yuri. Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you were planning on breastfeeding, because if so, we can try and feed baby girl now," she said, her kind aura making Yuri feel much less embarrassed about the topic than he'd thought he'd be. 

"I do want to breastfeed," he told her, and she nodded with a soft smile. 

"Great! Do you want me to show you how?" she asked, and Yuri nodded. 

Otabek made as if to get up and give Yuri space, but he caught him with his free hand. "Stay," he whispered, and Otabek nodded, settling back with an arm around Yuri again. 

Once the nurse explained how best to get their daughter to feed, Yuri attempted to coax her to his nipple. To his surprise, she latched on perfectly almost instantly and began to drink. 

"Wow, she's a smart one," the nurse remarked with a giggle. "Does baby girl have a name yet?"

Yuri smiled and glanced over at Otabek, who gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah," Yuri said with a loving smile. "Her name's Natalia."

 _Welcome to the_ _world_ _, Natalia_ _Yurevna_ _Altin,_ Yuri thought as he cradled their baby in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE'S HERE!!!!!  
> I can't lie, peeps - this fic is nearly over. Like, depending on what I decide, the next chapter is either the last or penultimate chapter :'(  
> Thank you all so much for your encouraging words of support - when I thought this fic was crap, you all inspired me to keep going and I am so grateful for all of you!
> 
> NOW FOR THE EXCITING BIT:  
> I WILL be continuing my KuroKen fic, but at this moment I am writing a new DaiSuga fic for those of you in the Haikyuu fandom (though to be fair, you don't really need to be in the fandom to read it - it's an AU ). I'm actually really excited about this one - I'm hoping to write as much of it as I can before I start posting it, but I already know what's going to happen. But for real, I think (/hope) this new fic is my best writing yet so far (I'm already on chapter 3) and you can tell I'm excited because chapter 1 is nearly 6000 words!  
> Here's a sneak preview:
> 
> Suga coughed and returned to his usual self in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Ah, no, well, Natsu here lost her brother, so I was going to help her look for him,” he explained, smiling brightly and rubbing the back of his neck. 
> 
> Natsu, on the other hand, didn’t seem to catch on to Suga’s attempt at seeming a little less useless and said, “But Suga, when I said I was lost, you said ‘me too’.”
> 
> Suga bit his lip, his cheeks flaring red with embarrassment, which was worsened by the alpha’s chuckle at the girl’s words. 
> 
> “Not to worry. I, um… know this area very well. I can show you the way back,” the man offered. “Suga, was it? Want me to show you guys the way?”
> 
> Who is the mystery alpha? I think you can guess XD ;)
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
